Mentiras y secretos
by Nicole Weasley Cullark
Summary: Después de la graduación, Bella descubre que esta embarazada y quiere decirselo a Edward, pero su tío, no permitira que ella arruine el futuro de su sobrino. AH
1. Miedo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece...son de STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV

-Pasajeros con destino a Alaska, favor de abordar.- escuché a lo lejos decir y con lentitud tome mi mochila antes de voltear a ver a mi padre y mencionar:

-Llegó la hora.- él solo asintió

-¿Me hablaras cuando llegues, verdad?.-

-Sí, papá, lo prometo.-

-Ten mucho cuidado, Bella, aún no sabes cómo son las cosas allá.-

-Lo tendré.- volvió a asentir antes de decir:

-Supongo que entonces te veré hasta Navidad.-

-Sí, supongo.- odiaba tener que mentirle

-Bien, entonces ya no te entretengo más.- parecía que quería llorar.- Vete antes de que se te haga tarde.- Charlie y yo éramos personas de pocas palabras y rara vez nos dábamos muestras de afecto entre nosotros. Mientras me daba la vuelta para irme, pensé que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo volviera a ver, así que rápidamente me regresé hacia él y le di un abrazo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Te quiero papá.- me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero Bella.- me separé de él con lentitud y antes de irme, le dije:

-Adiós.-

Una vez que subí al avión, busqué mi lugar con cuidado y cuando lo encontré, tuve suerte que me tocara junto a la ventana. Cuando me senté, miré a través de ella y mientras esperaba a que el avión despegara, recordé el día que cambió mi vida para siempre.

_Flashback_

_-Bella ¿te sientes bien?.- preguntó Rose preocupada mientras mirábamos la televisión.-Has estado muy pálida hoy, más de lo normal.-_

_-Siento muchas ganas de vomitar.-_

_-¿Y eso? ¿Qué fue lo que comiste hoy?.-_

_-Solo desayune cereal y comí verduras con atún.-_

_-Mmm…¿y si el atún estaba mal?.-_

_-No lo creo, revise la fecha de caducidad y…- me tape la boca mientras me paraba rápidamente del sillón y corría hacia el baño. Me deje caer junto a la taza mientras vomitaba sin parar dentro de ella y poco después Rose llegó a mi lado para recoger mi cabello con cuidado._

_Cuando finalmente terminé, jalé la palanca y Rose me pasó una toalla para que me limpiara._

_-Gracias.- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba al lavabo para lavarme los dientes._

_-Tal vez deberías ir al doctor Bella, realmente luces muy mal.- en cuanto termine de lavarme la boca, le contesté:_

_-Si mañana sigo así, sacare una cita para la tarde.-_

_-Confió en que lo harás.- miró su reloj y después me dijo.- Bella ¿segura que estarás bien ahorita? Es que ya me tengo que ir pero si te sigues sintiendo muy mal, le hablaré a Edward para que te haga compañía-_

_-Estaré bien Rose, no te preocupes.-_

_-¿Segura?.- solo asentí_

_-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes a donde marcarme.-_

_Después de que se fue, volví a vomitar tres veces más y fue hasta entonces que realmente me preocupe por lo que traía._

_Pensé en todo lo que había comido en estos últimos días que pudiera haberme hecho daño, pero ninguno me pareció lo suficientemente malo como para lograr que vomitara tantas veces en una sola tarde. De todas maneras, fui a la farmacia para comprarme un Pepto y cuando estaba a punto de tomar uno, noté una sección que llamo mi atención y que de inmediato me puso nerviosa._

_"Pruebas de embarazo" Justo en ese instante recordé un pequeño pero muy importante detalle. Debía haber tenido mi periodo en…comencé a hacer cuentas mentales y me di cuenta que tenía 5 días de retraso._

_Me sentí mareada de nuevo al percatarme que había muchas posibilidades de que yo estuviera….porque la última vez que Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor fue pocos días después de la graduación._

_Con mucho cuidado tome una prueba y después de pagarla, corrí a casa y de inmediato me dirigí al baño. Seguí al pie de la letra cada una de las instrucciones que venían en la caja y finalmente tuve que esperar unos 5 minutos para ver el resultado. Cada uno de esos minutos, fueron los más largos de mi vida porque si la prueba resultaba positiva, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, mi mente de inmediato se lleno de preguntas acerca de Charlie, la Universidad y finalmente de…Edward. ¿Qué le diría si resultaba estar embarazada? y ¿Cómo se lo diría?_

_Cuando llegó la hora de que viera la prueba, me moví con más lentitud de lo normal. Abrí la puerta, me acerqué a la mesita y una vez que tome la prueba entre mis manos, finalmente vi el resultado:_

_POSITIVO_

Deje de mirar por la ventana y me abroche el cinturón mientras las aeromozas comenzaban a dar las indicaciones de rutina. No escuché nada de lo que decían, porque me mantuve pensando en los días posteriores a la prueba de embarazo.

Al principio, no estaba segura de decirle a Edward la verdad porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción, sobre todo cuando estábamos a pocas semanas de irnos a la Universidad de Darthmouth. Pero después, decidí que él tenía todo el derecho de saberlo sin importar lo que llegara a pensar y como sabía que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para decírselo en la cara, le escribí una carta en donde le contaba acerca de mi embarazo y lo citaba en un lugar especifico para hablar sobre el asunto.

Todo iba tal como lo planeé, hasta que….

_Flashback_

_Estaba esperando a Edward en una cafetería cerca de mi casa. Me sentía tan nerviosa que incluso me temblaban las manos y miraba el reloj de manera expectante. Mi corazón latía furiosamente mientras esperaba y mi único deseo era que él quisiera a este bebé como yo ya lo hacía._

_Cuando finalmente dio la hora en que lo cite, me sorprendió que entrara James Masen al lugar y que en cuanto me viera, se acercara a mí. Él era el único tío biológico de Edward, que siempre estaba al tanto de él y que prácticamente vivía en casa de los Cullen._

_-Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?.-_

_-Muy bien Sr. Masen y ¿usted?.-_

_-También estoy bien, gracias.- sacó la silla que estaba frente a mi.-¿te importa si te hago compañía un momento?.-_

_-En realidad… estoy esperando a alguien.-_

_-Ohh…no tardare mucho, lo prometo.-se sentó.- Además, me imagino que es a mi sobrino a quien esperas ¿no?.- solo asentí_

_-Bella hay un asunto muy serio del que quiero hablar contigo.- ¿asunto serio? Lo mire extrañada y volví a ver hacia la puerta para ver si Edward ya había llegado._

_-Te sugiero que no lo busques Bella, él no vendrá.- esta vez, sí tomé en serio sus palabras._

_-¿Qué?.-_

_-Que mi sobrino no va a venir.-_

_-¿Y usted cómo sabe eso?.-_

_-Porque él ni siquiera está enterado de esta cita.- no comprendí sus palabras, hasta que lo vi sacar de su traje la carta que le había mandado a Edward ayer._

_-Dime Bella ¿reconoces esta carta?.- simplemente me quede sin palabras y mi respiración se aceleró._

_-Parece que sí lo haces.- dijo ante mi expresión y volvió a guardar la carta.-y que bien que lo hagas, porque es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.- aún no pude hablar._

_-Mira Bella, tú sabes que Edward va a entrar a la Universidad en dos semanas ¿cierto?.- solo asentí.-y también sabes que la beca que él tiene es muy importante y prestigiada ¿verdad?.- volví a asentir._

_-Bien, los dos sabemos también que él está destinado a triunfar y ser el mejor en el negocio pero ¿Tú qué crees que vaya a pasar si se llega a enterar de tu condición? ¿Crees que mantendrá su atención en la escuela y su excelencia académica cuando crea tener responsabilidades contigo?.- aunque tuviera razón en ese punto, odiaba que hablara de mi embarazo como si fuera una enfermedad._

_-¿Acaso no quieres lo mejor para él Bella? ¿Te vas a atrever a arruinar su futuro por un simple error?_

_-¡Mi bebé no es un error! y ¡claro que quiero lo mejor para él!.- dije molesta_

_-¿Y tú piensas que lo mejor para él es atarlo con un bebé y frustrar sus sueños?.-_

_-No, pero él merece saberlo.-_

_-Bella, ambos sabemos muy bien que si se entera, ya no le importara la Universidad y será capaz hasta de renunciar a la beca con tal de atenderte a ti.- eso no se lo podía discutir ni en broma.-¿Aún así le vas a hacer eso?.- analice sus palabras por un momento y decidí que él tenía razón. Si se lo decía a Edward, no solo estancaría su potencial en la escuela, sino también en su futuro. Yo no quería hacer eso y si lo amaba como tanto decía hacerlo, tendría la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo ir y cuidar sola a nuestro hijo._

_-No.- solté unas lágrimas.-No puedo hacerle eso a él.- lo escuché suspirar aliviado_

_-Me alegro que lo hayas entendido por ti sola.-comentó.-Hubiera odiado tener que convencerte por las malas sobre esto.- sequé mis lágrimas y lo miré asustada._

_-¿Por las malas?.-_

_-Sí Bella, por las malas.-aclaró y su tono fue amenazante.-Ahora escúchame muy bien, vas a terminar con mi sobrino y no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver o a buscar nunca más. Así que no sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero no te quiero en la misma universidad que él ni tampoco en este maldito pueblo por si llega a venir ¿me entendiste?.-_

_-¿Qué pasa si me niego?.-lo reté y sus ojos se volvieron negros antes de decir_

_-Te juró que me encargaré personalmente de que esa cosa no nazca… y si lo hace, de que deje de respirar.- esta vez no tenía duda de lo que iba a hacer._

Mientras recordaba sus palabras, el miedo me invadió. No iba a dejar que tocara a mi bebé, no lo iba a permitir.

Sentí nuevas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas al pensar que tuve que hacer exactamente lo que me pidió…tuve que mentirle a Edward, al padre de mi bebé para poder salvarlo. Deje al amor de mi vida por su bien y por el de nuestro hijo. Puse mi mano en mi vientre y susurre:

-No te preocupes cariño, no dejare que nada malo te pase.-

**_Este es mi nuevo fic y aunque aún no estoy muy segura de continuarlo, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre él y si creen que mecere la pena de seguir..._**

**_Nicole W.C._**


	2. Despedidas

**Gracias por los comentarios y por animarme en continuar el fic. **

**Aquí les dejo una pequeño capitulo que espero que les guste....**

BELLA POV

Al llegar a Alaska, tomé un taxi y le di al chofer la dirección del edificio que la universidad me había asignado. En cuanto encontré la habitación, entre con cuidado y vi una pequeña cocina allí. A lo lejos se veían 3 puertas, las cuales imagine que eran la de los cuartos y la del baño.

Busqué mis cosas por el lugar, y justo en ese momento, una muchacha muy bonita salió de uno de los cuartos y me sonrió.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Isabella Swan.- asentí y comenté:

-Llámame Bella.-

- Mucho gusto Bella.- me quedé sorprendida cuando me abrazó.- Yo soy Alice Brandon, seré tu compañera de cuarto.-

-Mucho gusto.- dije en voz baja, y le pregunté.-¿No sabes si mis cosas ya llegaron?

-Lo hicieron esta mañana.- me explicó.-Espero que no te moleste que mi novio las haya puesto en tu cuarto.-

-Claro que no.- le sonreí.-Al contrario, gracias por hacerlo.-

-De nada.- parecía cada vez más emocionada.-¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?.-

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero, no quiero molestarte.-

-No es ninguna molestia.- tomo mi mano y me llevo al cuarto antes de que pudiera decirle algo más.

Mientras me ayudaba a desempacar, me platico que ella iba estudiar diseño de modas y que cuando se graduara, planeaba abrir una boutique con su nombre. Comenzó a contarme también un poco sobre su familia y de su novio Jasper, de cómo se conocieron, lo mucho que se amaban y como él había decidido irse a estudiar psicología a esa Universidad solo para estar junto a ella.

Todo eso, me recordó tanto a Edward y en los planes que los dos teníamos para el futuro. Ir a la universidad de Dartmouth, graduarnos, casarnos y luego…

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar frente a Alice, pero en el momento que terminamos de desempacar y salió del cuarto, ni siquiera intente limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

Edward había sido mi primer todo…. mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera vez…. y no podía dejar de odiarme a mi misma por lo le dije aquel día…

_Flashback_

_Llegué a casa de los Cullen con la intención de hacer exactamente lo que el Sr. Masen me exigió y aunque que yo sabía era una terrible mentirosa y que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se lo diría, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No tenía otra opción._

_Toqué la puerta con suavidad y a los pocos segundos, Edward me abrió y me abrazó._

_-Hola amor, no te esperaba.- me beso antes de entrar a su casa y agregar.-Lamento no haber ido a visitarte esta semana, he estado bastante ocupado empacando las cosas para la Universidad.- paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y sonrió.-No puedo creer que al fin iremos a Darthmouth, hemos hablado tanto sobre esto…-intentó besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez desvié la mirada._

_-Bella ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó preocupado y yo suspiré antes de decir._

_-Edward yo…necesito decirte algo.- se mantuvo callado para que pudiera continuar e intente mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía.-Yo no…yo no voy…-trague en seco.- Yo no voy a ir a la Universidad de Darthmouth.-_

_-¿Qué?.- sus ojos me miraron alarmantes.-¿Por qué no?.-_

_-Lo he estado pensando mucho y…decidí que esa no es la Universidad para mí.- sabía que mi excusa era tonta pero, no pude inventar otra que fuera más creíble a tiempo.-Sé que te lo debí haber dicho antes pero….la decisión la tomé hace apenas unos días.- su mirada mostró sorpresa y como parecía que aún estaba intentando absorber mis palabras, aproveché para agregar.- Hablé a la Universidad de Alaska y tuve suerte de que aún tuvieran un lugar libre-_

_-¿Te irás a Alaska?.- preguntó después de unos segundos._

_-Sí.-_

_-Pero pensé que no te gustaba el frío.- Oh no…esta vez no podía darme el lujo de que descubriera mi mentira._

_-Así es pero…de verdad quiero ir a esa Universidad.- traté de decirlo en forma natural.-me agrandan mucho sus instalaciones y el programa que lleva mi carrera.- noté como sus ojos se volvieron tristes y tuve que luchar conmigo misma para no decirle la verdad._

_-Bella ¿Estás…segura de esto?.-_

_-Sí.- controlé mi voz.-Lo estoy.-_

_-Bien.- suspiró.-Tengo que admitir que no me esperaba esto pero…si eso es lo que realmente quieres, tendré que apurarme en hacer unas llamadas para poder irme contigo.- ¿Qué?_

_-No Edward, no hagas eso.- me apresuré en decir.-No porque yo vaya a ir a Alaska significa que tú también lo tengas que hacer.- mi respiración se aceleró.-Tú ya tienes una beca en Darthmouth y quiero que la tomes.-_

_-No Bella, no lo haré sin ti. Iré hasta al fin del mundo si es necesario, pero necesito estar contigo.- a veces él podía llegar a ser tan terco como yo. De verdad no quería hacerlo, no quería verlo sufrir pero…_

_-¿Y si soy yo quien no te necesita?.- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-_

_-Edward no quería decírtelo de este modo pero…-vamos Bella tú puedes hacerlo.-no creo que sea conveniente que nos sigamos viendo.-_

_- ¿Por qué no?.-_

_-Porque Edward, vamos a ir a la Universidad, los dos conoceremos nueva gente, nuevos amigos, tendremos nuevas experiencias y si me mantengo contigo hasta entonces, tendría que limitarme a tantas cosas…-_

_-¿Así es como me ves? ¿Cómo una limitación?.- aunque sonaba destrozado, trató de mantenerse firme ante mí._

_-No exactamente pero…-traté de sonar fría.- ya no quiero ser tu novia.-_

_- Y ¿Eso lo decidiste en esta semana o no tuviste el valor suficiente para decírmelo antes?.-_

_-Fue en esta semana.-_

_-¿Tan poco significo lo nuestro para ti?.- ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Quise gritar pero me mantuve en silencio.-¡Contéstame Bella!-_

_-Si te refieres a que si alguna vez te quise….-no podía mentir, no en eso.- Sí Edward, alguna vez te ame con todo el corazón.- y aún lo hago…_

_-Pero no lo suficiente.- susurró y yo asentí._

_-Creo que ya no hay nada más que decir.- necesitaba que esto terminara ya o lloraría frente a él mientras le decía toda la verdad.-Espero que te vaya muy bien en la Universidad Edward, con lo de_ _la beca y todo eso, y no te preocupes por lo de ahorita, te prometo que no tardaras mucho en olvidarme.- y con eso, salí de la casa sin mirar atrás._

_No_ _me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llover hasta ese momento y mientras caminaba a mi camioneta, deje que mis lágrimas comenzaran a mezclarse con la lluvia. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sentí una mano detenerme por la muñeca y al voltear, vi a Edward, quien al parecer también estaba llorando._

_-¿Cómo te atreves?.- me dijo.-¿Cómo te atreves a prometerme semejante cosa?.- me quede callada y seguí llorando._

_-¡Yo te amo Bella y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que no esté completamente seguro de que ya no sientes nada por mi!.-_

_-Edward, por favor, ya no insistas.-_

_-¡Dime que ya no me amas y dejare de insistir! Dímelo y te prometo que jamás te volveré a molestar.- no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, su simple mirada ya me destrozaba el alma y él me pedía que le dijera una blasfemia._

_Abrí mi boca decidida a decirle la verdad…. Pero en eso, otro pensamiento invadió mi mente y recordé al bebé que tenía que proteger. Por él, tenía que tomar la fuerza suficiente para poder mentir sobre esto y poder sonar convincente al mismo tiempo._

_Finalmente, lo mire a los ojos y dije en voz firme:_

_-Ya no te amo.- creo que hasta yo misma me creí eso y en cuanto sentí que su agarre se aflojo, abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y salí de ahí lo más pronto que pude._

Después de recordar eso, seguí llorando mientras enterraba mi rostro en las almohadas. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que finalmente, el sueño me venció.

**_Tal vez el próximo capitulo sea desde el POV de Edward...pero aún no es seguro..._**

**_Y como les dije en mi otro fic...FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!_**


	3. Cita con el doctor

BELLA POV

A la mañana siguiente, me arreglé para mi primer día de clases y en cuanto llegué a la Universidad, tuve suerte de encontrar mi salón con facilidad. Como aún no había llegado nadie, me senté en una silla y mientras esperaba, saqué mi libro de Romeo y Julieta para leerlo por enésima vez. En eso, sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado y preguntó:

-¿Te gusta Romeo y Julieta?.- baje mi libro y vi a un muchacho de cabello rubio.

-Eh…sí.- contesté.-Es mi libro favorito.-

-Es una buena historia.- comentó y luego agregó.-La verdad es que no he leído el libro pero, la película me gustó.-lo miré extrañada.-Por cierto, soy Mike Newton.- levantó su mano y yo la estreché

-Bella Swan.-

-Y ¿de dónde eres Bella?.-

-De Forks, Washington.-

-Wow….yo soy de Houston, Texas.- solo asentí y volví a levantar mi libro para seguir leyendo cuando agregó.-Aunque en realidad nací en Minnesota ¿sabes? Mis padres se mudaron cuando yo…- siguió hablando, pero ya no le puse atención, porque justo en ese momento comencé a preguntarme por Edward, de cómo sería su primer día, las personas que conocería, si aún pensaba en mí…. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente tratando de no pensar en eso.

El resto del día, transcurrió con rapidez porque la mayoría de las clases solo fueron puras presentaciones y en cuanto llegué a mi habitación, encendí mi computadora para empezar a buscar ginecólogos que estuvieran en la ciudad y cuando vi uno que me convenció, anote el número y llamé por teléfono para pedir una cita.

La recepcionista me comentó que la doctora tenía una hora libre esa misma tarde y dijo que podía tomarla o esperarme hasta la próxima semana. Decidí que como no estaba ocupada, iría esa misma tarde.

Al llegar al consultorio, vi a varias parejas sentadas en la sala de espera y me sentí un poco extraña estando ahí sola. Tome asiento y no supe cuando tiempo transcurrió hasta que finalmente escuché a la recepcionista decir mi nombre. Camine hacia ella y me indicó el cuarto al que tenía que entrar.

-Gracias.-

Abrí la puerta para ver de inmediato a la doctora sentada en su escritorio. Al verme, me sonrió y dijo:

-Pasa por favor.- me acerqué con lentitud y me senté en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Isabella Swan, cierto?.-

-Solo Bella.-

-Mucho gusto Bella- me tendió la mano y yo la estreché.-Como esta es tu primera visita conmigo, voy a tener que hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu historial médico ¿está bien?.- solo asentí.

Me preguntó sobre las enfermedades de mis padres, las mías y sobre eso no tuve ningún problema para contestar, pero cuando preguntó acerca de los accidentes que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida, no pude recordar todas. Había tenido tantas en mis 18 años de existencia, que era imposible no olvidar algunas.

Después de eso, me preguntó, como era de esperarse, el motivo de mi visita y fue entonces cuando le conté sobre mis síntomas, la prueba de embarazo y el resultado. Pero…si creí que eso fue lo más penoso que le tuve que decir, no contaba con que después comenzaría con las preguntas acerca de mi ciclo menstrual y vida sexual. Estaba segura de que en ese momento mi cara estaba totalmente roja y aunque esperaba que eso no me fuera a delatar….

-Bella no tienes nada de que apenarte, todo lo que me estás diciendo son cosas naturales.- lo hizo.-Bien, ahora, por los datos que me diste, estoy casi segura de tu embarazo y de las semanas que llevas, pero aún así te haré unas pruebas y un ultrasonido para confirmarlo.- se puso de pie y nos llevó a la camilla que estaba ahí cerca.

Como todos los doctores, me tomó la temperatura, la respiración y el pulso, y después de eso, me recostó en la camilla para tocar mi parte abdominal.

-Bella, voy a necesitar que te levantes un poco la camisa y abras tu pantalón para poder hacerte el ultrasonido.- mientras lo hacía, ella encendió la máquina que estaba a mi lado, se puso guantes y se sentó a lado de la camilla.

-¿Sueles tomar mucha agua al día?.-

-Sí ¿por qué?.-

-Porque voy a necesitar que bebas bastante cada vez que te realice un ultrasonido, eso hace más fácil la exploración.- tomó el gel y lo abrió.-Te advierto que esto está un poco frío.- me lo puso y después lo reemplazo por el aparato. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, cuando de repente escuché:

_Tum, tum, tum, tum…._eso era…

-Esos son los latidos del bebé.- jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan fascinada como en ese instante, sentí una enorme felicidad que no se podía comparar con nada…

-Ahora vamos a verlo.- vi la pantalla y al poco tiempo, vi una pequeñísima figura en él, que a pesar de casi no tener forma… era lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ahora.

-Este es la cabeza.- me indicó.- y este el cuerpo.- sentí que comenzaba a llorar de felicidad y limpié mis lágrimas a medio camino. No podía creer que esa personita que estaba en la pantalla hubiera sido creada por Edward y yo, era una parte de los dos, de nuestro amor. Deseaba tanto que él pudiera estar aquí…

-Listo, ya terminamos- dijo después de un rato.-¿Te gustaría tener una imagen de la ecografía?.- solo asentí y la vi apretar unos botones antes de apagar la máquina. Limpió el gel de mi vientre y una vez que regresamos al escritorio, comentó:

-Tal como sospechaba, tienes 7 semanas de embarazo. Te daré unas vitaminas que tendrás que tomarte y te programare una cita para el próximo mes.-

Me dio otras indicaciones más para mi embarazo y después de darme las vitaminas y la imagen del bebé, finalmente salí de ahí.

Al entrar al departamento, olí un fuerte olor a pescado que me mareo y me dio náuseas. De inmediato corrí al baño para vomitar y escuché a Alice decir:

-Hola Bella ¿cómo…- al notar que estaba vomitando, corrió a mi lado y al igual que Rose, sostuvo mi cabello hasta que terminé.

-Gracias.-

-¿Estás bien?.-sonaba preocupada.

-Sí Alice, ahora lo estoy.- me lavé los dientes y después me fui a sentar a una de las sillas de la cocina.

-¿Comiste algo malo?.-

-No, solo me dio nauseas el olor a pescado que hay.-

-Upss…los siento, eso es mi culpa.- explicó.-Es que Jasper me trajo un filete de pescado para comer y….-

-No tienes porque disculparte Alice, tú no tienes la culpa de que el olor me mareara.-

-¿No te gusta el pescado?.-

-No es eso, es que…- consideré entonces decirle la verdad, porque aunque no quisiera hacerlo, sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta.-Alice, hay algo que tienes que saber.-tomé un bocado de aire y agregué.-Eres mi compañera de cuarto y te ibas a dar cuenta de todos modos, así que….lo que quiero decir, es que yo….yo estoy….estoy embarazada.- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Embarazada?.-

-Sí.-

-Wow…-pareció procesar mi información por un momento y de repente, se puso de pie y me abrazó.-¡Felicidades!.-

-Gracias.- no me esperaba esa reacción.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?.-

-7 semanas.-

-En ese caso, ya tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa de maternidad.-dijo dando pequeños saltos.-Ya no tardaras mucho en enseñar panza.-

-Pero Alice, yo no tengo dinero para comprarme…-

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargó.-

-Pero….-

-Anda, di que sí, por favor.- me puso unos ojos con los cuales simplemente no me podía negar.

-Eso es trampa.-

-¿Eso es un sí?.- suspiré derrotada

-Sí.- di otro salto de emoción y dijo:

-Iremos este fin de semana.- se dirigió a su cuarto y antes de entrar agregó.-No se te vaya a olvidar.-

Después de eso, cené y me fui a la cama. Miré la foto del ultrasonido una última vez antes de dormirme con una mano colocada en mi vientre y con mis pensamientos enfocados en el rostro de Edward.

**_Sé que dije que este capitulo sería desde el POV de Edward... pero considere que esto debía de ir primero._**

**_Quiero agradecer a..._**

Cullen's Dream Weaver, Jos WeasleyC, Bells Masen Potter, Ro 91, Tsukisaku, FrannCullen, alenia10, viviPatCullen **_por sus fantasticos comentarios y apoyo. _**

**_Tratare de que los nuevos capitulos sean más largos para ustedes...._**


	4. Dificultades

EDWARD POV

Mientras terminaba mi ensayo, no pude dejar de pensar en Bella. Aunque sabía que ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día, aún sentía el dolor como aquella vez. Era como si desde entonces si mi razón para existir, hubiera desaparecido por completo.

De repente, escuché que tocaron la puerta y al abrir, me sorprendió ver que era mi tío James.

-Tío ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Vine a visitarte ¿algún problema?.-

-¿Desde Forks?.-

-Sí.- dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y entraba.-Decidí que era hora de hacerte una visita. Además, Forks es tan aburrido, que no sé cómo he podido durar tanto tiempo ahí.-se sentó en el sillón y se estiró.-Y dime ¿cómo te ha ido en la Universidad?.-

-Bien, las clases y los maestros son excelentes.-dije rápido y con simpleza

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-miró a su alrededor.-¿Y Emmett?.-

-Salió a una fiesta con Rose.-

-Como siempre desobligado ¿Y por qué no fuiste?.-

-Tenía mucha tarea que hacer.-

-Oh, vamos Edward.- se paró y palmeó mi espalda.- No seas exagerado, apenas llevas un mes aquí. Sé que la escuela es y debe ser lo primero, pero también de vez en cuando una fiesta no te hará daño, ya sabes para relajarte, beber, conocer chicas…- me aleje de él cuando dijo esa parte y su mirada se volvió de sospecha.

-¿Es por Bella, verdad?.- no contesté.-Edward, tienes que olvidarla, no puedes seguir aferrándote así a ella, no es bueno para tu salud ni para tus estudios-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Entonces? Sal y conoce nuevas chicas…-

-No puedo hacer eso.-

-¿Por qué no?.- subió su tono y después suspiró frustrado.-Sabía que esto pasaría. Desde el día en que la hiciste tu novia, sabía que iba a destrozarte en cualquier momento y te lo advertí….-

-¡Lo recuerdo tío!.- dije molesto.- No tienes porque restregármelo en la cara.- ahora fui yo quien se sentó y puse mis manos en mi cara. A pesar de lo sucedido, aún odiaba que la gente hablara así de Bella, no lo soportaba.

Poco después, lo sentí sentarse a mi lado y decir:

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Ya lo pasado no se puede cambiar.- comentó.- Pero Edward, estoy muy preocupado por ti. No me gusta verte así por una mujer y estoy seguro de que a tus padres tampoco les hubiera gustado eso.- ¿por qué los tenía que mencionar?. -Voy a proponerte algo. Si no quieres salir, no lo hagas, pero déjame traerte al menos a una chica aquí para que…-

-No lo creo.-

-Solo será una Edward…sin compromisos. Conozco a alguien en esta Universidad, es dos años mayor que tú y sé que se llevarían bien.-

-¿No me dejaras de insistir hasta que ceda, verdad?.- ahora fue él quien no contestó. -Bien, tráela, pero no te prometo nada.-

-Con eso me basta.-se paró y camino a la puerta.-Mañana la traeré a las 7 de la noche para que estés listo y acabes con tus trabajos.-

-Está bien.- dije de malas

-Ya me voy porque tengo arreglar unos asuntos. Luego nos vemos. - y con eso se fue. Lo más seguro que era para ir hablarle a su "amiga" y convencerla de venir mañana.

Sabía que James hacía todo esto porque se preocupaba por mí, al fin y al cabo yo era el único pariente vivo que tenía...

Mis verdaderos padres, habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía apenas dos años de edad y fue cuando Carlisle Cullen me adoptó. Varios años después de eso, James entró a mi vida, argumentando que no se había enterado hasta entonces de la muerte de su hermano y que no tenía idea de mi existencia. Su historia, a mí nunca me convenció por completo, pero a pesar de eso, agradecí que no me hubiera buscado justo después de la muerte de mis padres, porque de ese modo, jamás habría conocido a Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y Bella…

Bella Swan… la conocí cuando se mudó a Forks con su padre a los doce años porque su mamá y padrastro habían muerto también en un accidente automovilístico. De inmediato nos hicimos amigos y al poco tiempo me di cuenta que ella era la chica más fantástica que había conocido en mi corta vida. Después de dos años, con mucho valor, le pedí que fuera mi novia y aceptó, cosa que me sorprendió mucho en ese momento.

Pasaron los años y yo me enamore aún más de Bella. A pesar de que sabía que no la merecía, llegué a planear un futuro juntos y creí que ella quería lo mismo, hasta hace dos meses, cuando terminó conmigo. Aún me perseguían sus palabras de aquel día…

Tal vez, mi tío tenga razón y ya era hora de olvidarla.

BELLA POV

-Bella, si quieres ya te puedes ir, ya van a dar las 7.- comentó Jacob cuando termine de limpiar la última mesa y comencé a acomodar las servilletas.

-¿Seguro? Aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer.-

-Sí, no te preocupes, además no es bueno para ti que trabajes de más.-

-Gracias, Jacob.- le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y caminaba a la salida.-Hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana Bella.-

Al caminar por la calle, pensé en que había tomado una buena decisión al meterme a trabajar ahí. Tanto Jacob como su padre, eran muy amables conmigo y aunque a Alice no le agradaba mucho la idea de que trabajara en mi estado, la verdad era, que necesitaba ese dinero para cuando mi hijo naciera. Además, el trabajo en la cafetería no era tan pesado a comparación de otros que ofrecían.

-Hola Alice, ya llegué.- dije entrando al departamento y la vi con Jasper en la cocina preparando algo.

-Hola Bella.- me sonrió.-¿Cómo te fue?.-

-Igual que siempre.- comenté mientras me sentaba en una silla.-¿Qué hacen?.-

-Jasper me está enseñando a cocinar pasta ¿Quieres?.- la verdad era que no me gustaba quitarle la comida a otras personas, pero olía tan bien….no como ese pescado del mes pasado.

-Sí, por favor.- Jasper no tardo en darme un plato y le di las gracias. Cuando lo probé, la verdad era que estaba delicioso…

-Esto está muy rico.- comenté.

-Qué bueno que te gustara.- dijo Jasper y Alice agregó mientras lo abrazaba.-Él es uno de los mejores cocineros que conozco, además de ti, claro.- solo sonreí y me dediqué a terminar mi comida. Cuando acabe, lave mi plato y entre a mi cuarto después de despedirme de ellos debido a que aún tenía mucha tarea que hacer. Lamentablemente, esa era una de las desventajas de trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo le haría una vez que mi bebé naciera y lo único que me alegraba en ese momento, era saber que ya tenía amigos que me apoyaban mucho.

Encendí mi computadora y mire el reloj… eran las 7 en punto, aún era temprano, pero tenía que apurarme si quería terminar mis trabajos a tiempo. En ese momento, recordé lo que James me dijo y me di cuenta que tenía razón…todo este embrollo, hubiera estancado mucho el futuro de Edward y yo solo quería lo mejor para él….

EDWARD POV

Como mi tío me advirtió, llegó a las 7 en punto con una muchacha de tez clara y cabello rojo.

-Edward.- palmeó mi espalda.-Te presento a Victoria Barrow.-

-Mucho gusto.-

-Igualmente.- estrechó mi mano mientras sonreía.-Tú tío me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.-

-¿Ah, sí?.- solo asintió.

-En lo que se conocen, iré por algo de comer.- comentó James y se salió.

_Esta sería una larga noche…._

**_En el próximo capitulo, continuare con la visita de Victoria y James al departamento de Edward...Además, abra un poco de Emmett y Rose...._**

**_GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SU APOYO!!! :D_**


	5. Otro tipo de cita y cumpleaños

**Gracias por sus comentarios , aquí les dejo la continuación del capitulo anterior...**

EDWARD POV

Victoria y yo, nos sentamos en la sala mientras esperábamos a que mi tío regresara, y le ofrecí algo de tomar.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.- solo asentí y después le pregunté:

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi tío?.-

-Desde hace como un año, cuando la empresa de la familia se unió con la de él.-

- No sabía que mi tío tuviera una empresa.- comenté extrañado.

-Tal vez a él no le guste hablar sobre eso.-

-Sí, tal vez.- dije sin convencerme

-Pero, no vamos a hablar sobre negocios ¿o sí?.Mejor háblame de tu carrera, James me comentó que comenzaste a estudiar medicina este semestre.-

-Sí, así es.-

-Y ¿Por qué escogiste esa carrera?.-

-Porque siempre quise ayudar a las personas enfermas. Además de que siempre me ha gustado saber sobre el cuerpo humano y ¿Tú que estudias?.-

-Derecho.-pareció pensativa.- De alguna manera, eso también ayuda a las personas ¿no es así?.-

-Sí, lo hace, aunque de manera diferente.-

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron Emmett y Rose con varias bolsas en sus manos mientras se besaban con desesperación.

Espere un poco a que se separaran, pero en el momento en que soltaron sus bolsas para profundizar aún más el beso, supe que tendría que intervenir. Aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención y en cuanto se separaron, se sorprendieron al ver a Victoria en la sala.

-Tenemos visita.- dije con simpleza.

Lentamente, tomaron sus bolsas antes de acercarse a nosotros y presentarse.

-Disculpen ¿Tienen alguna clase de trabajo en equipo? O…- preguntó Rose con sospecha, tratando de entender el motivo de la visita.

-Oh, no.- contestó Victoria.- yo ni siquiera estudió medicina, solo…vine a cenar con él.- la mirada tanto de Rose como de Emmett fue de asombro. No podían creer que yo hubiera invitado a una chica a cenar después de lo de…

Tenía que aclarárselos, así que solo les mascullé la palabra:

-James.- y sus rostros de inmediato mostraron entendimiento.

-¿Les gustaría cenar con nosotros?.- pregunté y Emmett de inmediato dijo:

-Me encanta…-pero no terminó debido al codazo que Rose le dio y ella agregó.-Nos encantaría, pero nosotros ya comimos.- por la mirada que le dio Emmett, supe que era mentira.-Tal vez en otra ocasión.- y con eso, jaló a Emmett del brazo para salir de ahí.

Desde que Bella termino conmigo, Rose me había insistido mucho para que saliera con otras chicas, pero como siempre me negaba, sabía que ahora no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de dejarme solo con Victoria.

Lo bueno fue que después de eso, James no tardo mucho en regresar y en cuanto terminamos de cenar, los dos se fueron sin que mi tío intentara otra cosa.

Esa misma noche, antes de dormir, me di cuenta de que aunque Victoria era una chica muy agradable y bonita, jamás en mi vida podría olvidar y dejar de amar a Bella, a pesar de lo que sucedió.

_Dos días después…_

BELLA POV

_Odio este día …._me repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia mi trabajo.

Hoy era 13 de Septiembre… en otras palabras, el día de mi cumpleaños. Siempre lo había odiado, y no solo por el hecho de que la gente me prestaba más atención, sino porque eso significaba que ya era un año más vieja. La única ventaja que tenía esta vez, era que nadie aquí sabía la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

Entré a la cafetería y después de saludar a Jacob, deje mis cosas para comenzar a tomar las órdenes de la gente.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Jacob se acercó a mí y susurró:

-Feliz Cumpleaños.- lo mire con sorpresa ¿Cómo supo que….? -Yo fui quien llenó tus datos ¿lo olvidas?.- añadió al entender mi reacción

-Eh…yo…- no sabía que decir.-gracias.-

-Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero…-sacó un sobre y me lo dio.- te compré una tarjeta.-

-Gracias.- volví a repetir.-No tenías que…-

-Lo sé.- me sonrió.- pero espero que te guste.- solo asentí y regresé a trabajar.

Cuando terminé mi turno después de cuatro horas, regresé a mi departamento para descansar un poco, pero al entrar, no me esperé ver ni Alice y ni a Jasper esperándome con un pastel en mano y diciendo:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.- trate de no hacer una mueca de disgusto ante eso y pregunté:

-¿Cómo supieron?.-

-Es que esta mañana, llegaron dos paquetes para ti y como uno de ellos traía una nota que decía Feliz Cumpleaños, decidí hablarle a Jasper para ir a comprarte algo y hacerte un pastel.- en ese momento, se puso seria y puso sus manos en su cintura.- Lo que me recuerda, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes que hoy era tu cumpleaños?.-

-Porque no me gusta que la gente lo sepa.-

-¿Pero por qué no?.-

- Porque odio ser el centro de atención – pareció analizar mis palabras por un momento antes de decir:

-¿Eso es todo?.-

-Sí.- dije un poco avergonzada y Alice comenzó a reírse.

-No sabes cómo me alivia saber eso, por un momento creí no ya me querías lo suficiente para decírmelo.- esta vez yo fui quien soltó una risa y la abrace.

-Bien, ahora que todo esta aclarado, es hora de cortar el pastel.- mencionó Alice mientras Jasper se acercaba con él y agregó.-Pero antes, tienes que soplar las velas y pedir un deseo.-

No tuve que pensar dos veces en mi deseo y apague las velas. Lo único que siempre podría desear, sería lo mejor para Edward y mi bebé.

Después de sentarnos a comer, Alice entró a su recamara y sacó 3 cajas.

-Estos son los dos paquetes que te llegaron.- los puso frente a mí.- y este es el regalo que Jasper y yo te compramos.-

Decidí abrir primero el de ellos y dentro de él, había un libro sobre el desarrollo emocional de los bebés y tres blusas, una de color azul, otra de color negra y la última que tenía una combinación entre morado y rosa.

-Gracias chicos.- les sonreí y tomé uno de los paquetes. En cuanto leí la dirección del remitente, supe que me lo había mandado Charlie.

-Es de mi papá.- les comenté mientras lo abría y resultó ser una cámara digital. Alice pareció más emocionada que yo por esto, porque de inmediato comenzó a tomar fotos con ella.

Finalmente, tome la última caja, que era la más pequeña de todas y busqué el remitente. Me sorprendió que no tuviera ni nombre ni dirección de la persona que lo mandaba y que solo tuviera una pequeña nota que decía:

´´Feliz Cumpleaños"

Lo abrí con cuidado y vi una caja negra como de joyería dentro de ella, la saqué con cuidado y Alice de inmediato comentó:

-Ábrelo.- lo hice y vi un hermoso collar con forma de B. Lo tome entre mis manos para estudiarlo mientras Alice exclamaba:

-Wow…es precioso ¿Quién te lo mandó?.-

-No lo sé.- ¿Quién me abría mandado algo así? ¿Acaso abría sido…? No, era imposible. No lo haría después de lo que hice. Pero en ese caso ¿Quién fue?


	6. El tiempo pasa

BELLA POV

Después de mi cumpleaños, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir con rapidez y aunque aún no sabía quién me había mandado ese collar, tenía otras cosas más importantes en que preocuparme. Como por ejemplo, en las miradas y la atención que la gente comenzó a darme desde que mi vientre se notó o en las insistentes invitaciones que Mike me daba para que saliera con él. La verdad era que no comprendía como alguien podía tener tanto interés en salir con una mujer embarazada de otro hombre…

Y sobre mi embarazo, todo iba espectacular, en especial desde que deje de vomitar. Ahora las únicas incomodidades que tenía, eran sobre mi aumento de peso y mis raros antojos.

-¿A qué hora me dijiste que era la cita con el doctor?.- preguntó Alice mientras nos sentábamos en una banca de la plaza y yo acariciaba mi vientre sintiendo los movimientos de mi bebé. Recuerdo que la primera vez que los sentí, entré en pánico por que no sabía lo que era y desperté a Alice en la madrugada para hablarle a la doctora. Cuando ella finalmente me explicó lo que era, sentí mucha tranquilidad, felicidad y un poco de vergüenza por haberlas despertado a la mitad de la noche.

-A las 6.-

-Entonces aún tenemos tiempo para ir a comprar el libro de nombres.- dijo emocionada.-No puedo creer que al fin vas a saber el sexo de tu bebé.-

-Yo tampoco lo creo.- ni siquiera podía creer que ya tuviera 5 meses de embarazo-Parece que fue ayer cuando apenas me hice la prueba de embarazo.- admití y después de unos segundos, Alice me preguntó en un tono más serio:

-Bella ¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta personal?.-

-Claro.-

-¿Qué sentiste cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada?.-

-No lo sé, supongo que primero sentí sorpresa, después miedo, felicidad…-suspiré.-fueron tantas emociones a la vez, que resulta difícil de explicar.- la vi asentir y después hizo una pregunta nadie más me había hecho antes.

-¿Y el papá… lo sabe?.- baje la mirada al recordar a Edward. No me era fácil hablar sobre él cuando no estaba conmigo y al parecer eso hizo que Alice malinterpretara las cosas porque se apresuró en decir:

-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso.-

-No Alice, está bien.- quería ser lo más sincera que pudiera con ella.- Es natural que lo quieras saber y sobre tu pregunta, no, él no lo sabe.- volví a bajar la mirada.-nunca se lo dije.- pensé que iba a preguntarme el motivo, pero en su lugar comentó:

-Perdón, ya te puse triste.- parecía avergonzada.-A veces soy tan imprudente.-

-Estoy bien.-

-No, no lo estas.- insistió.- y tengo que compensártelo de alguna manera.-

-Alice, no tienes que .…-

-¡Ya sé!.- ni siquiera pareció escucharme y tomó mi mano para llevarme a una nevería que estaba cerca. Me compró casi un litro de helado de chocolate con galleta y después me llevó a la librería para poder comprar el libro de nombres que habíamos mencionado antes.

Cuando terminamos con eso, nos fuimos al hospital para mi cita y durante todo el camino, Alice se la pasó agradeciéndome por haberla invitado.

-Alice, no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, debería ser yo la que te da las gracias por acompañarme.- solo me sonrió y entramos al hospital. Mientras esperábamos mi turno, miré el libro por un momento y revise los nombres tanto de niñas como de niños.

-¿Tú qué crees que sea?.- preguntó Alice a mi lado

-Yo creo que es un niño.- tomó el libro y lo revisó

-En ese caso ¿Qué te parece el nombre de David?.-

-Mmm…no me gusta mucho.-

-¿Ben?.-

-Tampoco.- siguió viendo las páginas y dijo:

-¿Qué tal Harry?.-

-No.-

-¿Mike?.-

-Definitivamente no.-

-¿Entonces cuál?.-

-Mmm…no lo sé, he estado pensando ponerle como su padre.-

-¿Y cómo se llama él?.-

-Edward.-

-¿Edward?.- levantó una ceja.-¿De verdad?.-

-Sí ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?.-

-No, es solo que suena como nombre de abuelito.-esta vez no pude evitar carcajearme y varios en la sala se me quedaron viendo raro.

-Alice, puedo asegurarte que él no es ningún abuelo.-

-Lo sé pero, suena tan viejo.-volví a reírme un poco y en eso escuche que dijeron mi nombre.

-¿Isabella Swan?.-

-Vamos Alice, es mi turno.- dije emocionada antes de entrar al consultorio.

-Hola Bella.- me saludó la doctora Kate.-¿cómo sigues?.-

-Muy bien.- comenté.-Ella es mi amiga Alice.-

-Mucho gusto.- se saludaron

-¿Imagino que ya quieren saber el sexo del bebé, cierto?.- las dos asentimos

-Bien, entonces vamos a pesarte para poder hacerte el ultrasonido.-

Subí a la báscula pero ni siquiera mire mi peso por la emoción que sentía. Casi podía asegurar que mi bebé era un niño, porque desde el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada siempre lo visualice así… como un pequeño Edward…mi pequeño Edward.

-Listo.- dijo la doctora.-Ya puedes recostarte en la camilla.- lo hice y como las otras veces, levante mi camisa y desabroche mi pantalón para poder hacer el ultrasonido.

-Parece que todo está perfecto.- comentó la doctora una vez que comenzó con la exploración.-Se ve claramente el rostro, las manos, los pies y …su sexo.-nos miro con detenimiento a las dos.-¿Están seguras de querer saberlo?.-

-Sí.- nos sonrió y asintió

-Bella, me alegro informarte qué estas esperando…-

EDWARD POV

-No me dijiste que tú vuelo era hoy.- comentó Victoria mientras yo terminaba de empacar mis cosas.

-En realidad no lo era. Mis padres apenas nos avisaron ayer.-

-Pero ¿por qué tienen que irse tan pronto? Digo, apenas acabamos de salir de vacaciones.-

-Lo sé, pero…-cerré mi maleta.-ellos quieren ir a visitar unos parientes antes de Navidad.-

-¿En Forks?.-

-No.- dije en un susurro.-En…Alaska.-trate de no pensar en Bella al decirlo.

-¿Tan lejos?.- solo asentí.

-Wow….yo nunca he ido hasta allá.-

-La verdad no te pierdes de mucho.- dije un poco molesto al recordar mi última conversación con Bella.

-¡Edward, apúrate! ¡Ya nos tenemos que ir!.- gritó Rose desde la sala.

-¡Ya voy!.- pase una mano por mi cabello con frustración y Victoria me preguntó:

-¿No quieres ir, verdad?.-

-¿Se me nota?.- la verdad era que estaba aterrado por ir al lugar donde ella vivía ahora…

-Un poco.- admitió-Si no quieres ir, entonces quédate.-

-No puedo.-

-¡Edward!.- volvió a gritar Rose.

-Me tengo que ir.- tome mis maletas.-Espero que pases muy bien en tus vacaciones Victoria.-

-Igualmente.- me abrazó.-¿Me hablaras cuando llegues allá?.- la mire extrañado, a veces sentía que actuaba como si fuera mi novia en lugar de mi amiga.

-¿Para qué?.-

-Solo para saber que llegaste bien.- suspire frustrado

-Te mandare un mensaje de texto ¿está bien?.- me sonrió y después me acompaño hasta la sala.

-Ya era hora…-exclamó Rose al verme salir.- solo tenemos 25 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, no vamos a llegar.-

-No te preocupes, si llegamos.-

-Más te vale.- vio a Victoria y se despidió de ella antes de salir del departamento.

Nos subimos al auto y a partir de ese momento, lo único que pude pensar, era que en unas cuantas horas, estaría más cerca de Bella Swan.

**Lamento no haber mencionado el sexo del bebé :(, pero como me han apoyado bastante con el fic, quiero que sean ustedes quienes decidan si el bebé es niño o niña....**

**Haganme saber si quieren a una Nessie o a un Edward....**

**Nicole Weasley Cullen**


	7. Reencuentro

**Lamento no haber subido antes, pero salí de vacaciones....**

**Quiero decirles que conte todos los votos respecto a lo del bebé y la verdad es que estuvo muy cerrado, pero al final, así quedo....**

BELLA POV

_-Parece que todo está perfecto.- comentó la doctora una vez que comenzó con la exploración.-Se ve claramente el rostro, las manos, los pies y …su sexo.-nos miro con detenimiento a las dos.-¿Están seguras de querer saberlo?.-_

_-Sí.- nos sonrió y asintió_

-Bella, me alegra informarte que estas esperando un niño.- ¡lo sabía! ¡lo sabía! No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar eso.

-Wow Bella, tenias razón.-dijo Alice con emoción a mi lado

-¿Están contentas con la noticia?.- solo asentí sin poder decir nada. No había palabras suficientes para describir la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Me alegro que así sea.- me sonrió.-¿Vas a querer las imágenes de la ecografía?.- volví a asentir.- Bien, entonces ahorita voy a imprimir las imágenes, después te hare unas preguntas sobre el desarrollo de tu embarazo y con eso terminaríamos por hoy.-

Después de hacer todo eso, Alice y yo finalmente nos pudimos ir y mientras íbamos camino a casa, comentó aún emocionada:

-No puedo creer que le atinaras el sexo del bebé, ni siquiera yo tenía idea de que esperar.-

-Tal vez solo fue un instinto materno.-

-Sí, tal vez.- afirmó.- Pero aún así se me hizo raro no saber.- Su comentario no me extraño para nada, porque en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, sabía perfectamente que ella tenía una gran habilidad para atinarle a las cosas antes de que estas sucedieran.

- No te estreses Alice, lo importante es que ya sabemos que es un niño.-

-Tienes razón, ya no voy a pensar más en eso.- dijo después de unos segundos.- Mejor dime ¿Dónde vas a pasar Navidad? Solo faltan unos días y no has mencionado nada sobre de irte a Forks.-

-La verdad es que estaba pensando quedarme en el departamento, cocinarme algo especial y….-

-¡¿Piensas quedarte sola en Navidad?!.- preguntó como si fuera a cometer algún tipo de pecado.

-Sí ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?.-

-Claro que sí.- contestó.-Ninguna persona debe estar sola en Navidad.-

-Pero yo no voy a estar sola, voy a estar con…-

-El bebé no cuenta Bella.- me interrumpió mientras entrabamos al departamento.-¿Acaso no planeas estar con tu papá?.- odiaba hacer esto, pero había llegado la hora de mentir.

-Sí, pero él va tener guardia ese día y además él no suele celebrar mucho estas fechas.-

-En ese caso, te vas a ir conmigo.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Sí Bella, si al final de esta semana no decides irte a Forks, vendrás conmigo y Jasper a Chicago a pasar la Navidad.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros Bella, no dejare que pases la Navidad sola ¿entendiste?.- solo asentí sin querer discutir con ella, porque además de que sabía que eso era algo imposible de hacer, la verdad era que ya me sentía muy cansada.

Antes de entrar a mi cuarto, volvió a darme las gracias por haberla invitado a mi cita y le dije:

-No Alice, gracias a ti…por todo.- eso era cierto, tanto Alice como Jasper me habían ayudado mucho en todos estos meses y nunca me juzgaron por mi embarazo como otras personas lo hicieron. Ellos en verdad eran unos amigos maravillosos y nunca tendría palabras suficientes para agradecérselos.

Me senté en mi cama mientras pensaba todo esto y decidí que antes de dormir, pondría algo de música para poder relajarme. Busqué entre mis discos algo que fuera tranquilo y me sorprendió encontrar el disco que Edward me había regalado hace un año con todas sus canciones…

_FLASHBACK_

_-Edward ¿qué es esto?.- le pregunté cuando me dio una pequeña caja mientras estábamos recostados en mi cama._

_-Es tu regalo de Navidad, amor.- susurró a mi oído.-Se que aún faltan dos días, pero como no vamos a estar juntos, no pude esperar para dártelo- beso mi cuello._

_-Edward, ya sabes que…-_

_-No te gusta que gaste dinero en ti, lo sé.-me dio otro beso.-Pero Bella, te aseguro que no gaste ni un solo centavo en él.-_

_-¿De verdad?.-_

_-Confía en mí.- lo abrí y me confundí al ver un disco blanco y sin título._

_-¿Qué es?.-_

_-Una grabación de todas las canciones que he compuesto para ti.- beso mi mejilla.-Para cuando yo no pueda estar contigo.-_

_-Gracias.- le dije.-Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he tenido.- lo escuché reírse._

_-Pero eso aún no lo puedes saber, amor.-_

_-¿Por qué no?.-_

_-Porque aún te faltan muchos regalos por recibir. El de Rosalie, Emmett, mis padres…- lo interrumpí con un beso_

_-Aún así, yo sé que este es el mejor de todos.- acarició mi mejilla y dijo:_

_-Tú nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme ¿cierto?.-_

_-No menos que tú.- me beso con fuerza y al separarse, susurró._

_-Te amo Bella.-_

_-Yo también te amo Edward.- y con eso, volvió a besarme._

Sentía como si todo eso hubiera sucedido ayer, pero sabía que tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces….

Puse el disco en el radio y me recosté en la cama. Justo en el momento que comenzó mi canción, sentí a mi pequeño Edward patear.

-¿Te gusta?.- le pregunté mientras acariciaba mi vientre.-Esa es la canción que tu papi me compuso ¿sabes?.- volvió a patear y yo sonreí mientras deseaba que Edward pudiera estar aquí para poder sentirlo también…. Si tan solo eso fuera posible…

EDWARD POV

Rose y yo llegamos a Alaska a la hora planeada y mis padres ya nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto.

-¡Edward! ¡Rose!.- gritó Esme al vernos llegar y nos abrazó.-¿Cómo han estado? Los extrañe tanto-

-Muy bien mamá.- respondió Rose.-La Universidad es grandiosa.-

- Que bueno y ¿Emmett?.-

-Ya se fue a Forks con sus papás, pero les mando saludos.-

-Gracias.- dijo Carlisle a su lado.- y ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?.-

-Tranquilo, aunque por culpa de Edward casi lo perdemos.-

-¿Y eso?.- preguntó Esme confundida porque yo siempre era una persona muy puntual.

-Es que…-empecé pero Rose me interrumpió.

-Se entretuvo con su novia.-

-¿Novia?.-

-Es solo una amiga.- aclaré molesto mientras miraba a Rose.

-Si claro.-dijo con sarcasmo.- los dos siempre están juntos y se nota que a ella le encantas, lo único que falta es que tú la aceptes.-

-Rose…- le advertí

-Edward solo porque tú no te puedes olvidar a esa, no significa que…-

-¡No la llames así!.-

-¿Aún la defiendes después de lo que te hizo? No lo puedo creer.-

-Mira Rose…-

-¡Chicos! Este no es el momento ni el lugar.- intervino Carlisle.-Además sus tíos ya nos están esperando para cenar.- solo asentí y tome mis maletas sin mirar a Rose. Ella sabía perfectamente que odiaba que hablara así de Bella, pero continuaba haciéndolo cada vez que podía.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa de mis tíos Denali y tanto Eleazar como Carmen nos recibieron muy bien. Nos sentamos en el comedor mientras esperábamos a que mis primas bajaran para cenar y poco después escuché un:

-¡Edward!.- era Tanya y de inmediato me abrazó.-Ya tenía tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás?.-

-Bien.- dije con simpleza mientras le respondía el abrazo.- ¿Y tú?.-

-También bien ¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo?.-

-Nada, que entré a la Universidad de Darthmouth y…-

-Que su novia cortó con él.- agregó Rose. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo para que estuviera así?

-¿De verdad?.- su tono de preocupación sonó fingido.- Pero ¿por qué?.-

-Porque ella iba a irse a otra Universidad.-

-¿Y por eso termino contigo? ¿Acaso está loca o qué?.-

-Tanya…- dije tratando de tranquilizarme.-no quiero hablar de eso ahorita ¿sí? Solo quiero cenar.- ni siquiera la deje contestar y lo bueno fue que durante el resto de la cena y los dos días siguientes, ni Tanya ni Rose volvieron a tocar ese tema, aunque no ayudo de mucho, porque aún así no pude dejar de pensar en Bella. Sobre todo, porque sabía que ella vivía ahora aquí. Quería salir, necesitaba salir…. ¿Adónde? No lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo….

-Edward ¿adónde vas?.- preguntó Tanya cuando me vio poniendo el abrigo para salir. No me la había podido quitar de encima desde que Rose le dijo lo de Bella.

-Voy a caminar un poco.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, gracias. No voy a tardar.-

-¿Seguro?.-

-Sí.- y salí antes de que siguiera insistiendo.

Camine sin rumbo por un buen rato mientras solo veía nieve por todos lados, no había ni un solo rincón que no estuviera cubierto de blanco. Cuando llegué al centro de la ciudad, noté que casi no había gente en la calle y que la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados. De las pocas cosas que estaban abiertas eran una tienda de juguetes, un internet y una pequeña cafetería en la esquina de la calle.

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí entrar ahí para tomarme un café y relajarme un poco.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo un muchacho de tez oscura en cuando me senté y me dio la carta.-En un momento regreso para tomar su orden.- solo asentí y mientras esperaba, en lugar de ver la carta, miré el lugar. Me sorprendió fuera tan acogedor, a pesar de lo pequeño que era… y la vista que tenía hacia el bosque, me recordó tanto a Forks…

-¿Esta listo para ordenar?.-

-Eh…sí.- mire rápidamente la carta y le pedí el primer tipo de café que vi.

-¿Nada más?.-

-Sí.-

-Ahora se lo traigo.-cuando se fue, seguí mirando la carta por un momento y se me antojaron unos hot-cakes. Mire a mi alrededor buscando al mesero para pedírselos, pero en su lugar, vi a alguien que no me esperaba encontrar.

-Bella…- susurré. Estaba de pie tomando la orden de una señora luciendo igual de hermosa que siempre pero, de inmediato me di cuenta de que…. había algo muy diferente en ella. Al estudiar su fisonomía, vi un notable bulto en su vientre que no existía antes. Era claro que estaba…embarazada.

Al entender eso, sentí que la sangre me hirvió. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de mí? ¿Quién era el padre? Trate de sacarme la imagen que me invadió en ese momento de otro hombre tocándola….¡No!...

Volví a verla sin poder moverme de mi lugar y traté de analizar el tiempo que tenía. ¿Cinco meses? ¿Seis meses? No me lograba decidir, pero fue hasta ese instante cuando… comprendí otra cosa.

Hace 5 meses, Bella aún estaba conmigo, por lo tanto…ese niño podía… ser mío.

BELLA POV

Estaba muy cómoda sentada en una de las sillas de la cafetería mientras esperaba a que llegaran más clientes y en cuanto escuché que la campanilla de entrada sonó, comencé a pararme para ir a atenderlo pero Jacob me detuvo.

-No te preocupes, yo lo atiendo.- me sonrió y se fue. Me quede donde estaba hasta que escuché que alguien más entró y camine con lentitud hasta la mesa.

-Hola Bella.- me saludó el Señora Weber, quien siempre venía a comer aquí.-¿Cómo estás?.-

-Muy bien, gracias.- le sonreí.-Cada vez más grande.- eso la hizo reír y comentó:

-Pero no por eso menos linda, cariño.- me sonrió mientras sacaba mi libreta y lápiz.

-Y ¿Qué va a ser hoy?.-

-Mmm….no lo sé ¿alguna sugerencia?.-

-La verdad es que todo está delicioso, pero si pide mi opinión, le diré que el pollo y el espagueti están excelentes hoy.-

-Entonces eso quiero.-

-Claro, en un momento se lo traigo.- camine hasta la barra y en el momento que puse el pedido ahí, sentí una mano tomarme el brazo y a una voz que no había escuchado en meses preguntar:

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!.-


	8. Explicaciones

BELLA POV

Me volteé con cuidado para verlo de frente y me asusto un poco al notarlo tan enojado…

-¿Edward? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- pareció no escucharme cuando dijo:

-¡¿Por qué me ocultaste que estabas embarazada Bella? ¿Por qué?!.-

-Yo…- no sabía que decir, no me había esperado esto en absoluto….

-¡Contéstame!.-

-Yo…- en eso llegó Jacob y se puso frente a mí.

-¡Suéltala!.- dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Edward de mi brazo - ¡No voy a permitir que le grites así!.- noté que Edward respiraba con rapidez y cuando pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pasó su mano con frustración por su cabello y dijo:

-Lo siento.-

-Voy a tener que pedirte que retires del lugar.-

-No puedo hacer eso.-

-¿Por qué no?.- Edward lo miró con detenimiento antes de decir en un tono más calmado

-Necesito hablar con Bella.-

-¿Hablar? O ¿Gritarle? Porque…-lo interrumpí poniéndole una mano en el espalda.

-Jacob, está bien. Yo me encargo.- me miro extrañado y dijo:

-Bella, no voy dejarte sola con este tipo.-

-Por favor, Jacob.- insistí

-Bien- dijo nada convencido.- Estaré en la cocina por si me necesitas- solo asentí y cuando se alejo, mire a Edward.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después Edward? Estoy trabajando.- si me daba aunque fuera unos minutos, podría pensar en algo que decirle. Se suponía que no lo iba a saber, esto no debería de estar pasando, él no debería estar aquí…

-¿Y darte tiempo para que inventes una historia? No lo creo Bella.- odiaba que me conociera tan bien.-Vamos hablar sobre mi hijo, ¡ahora!.- ¿Cómo sabía que…? Tenía que hacer algo rápido…

-¿Y quién dice que es tuyo?.- vi como su mirada se volvió negra mientras volvía a tomar mi brazo y dijo:

-¿Me engañaste con otro?.-

-¿Qué?.- pregunte confundida ¿De verdad creía que yo lo había engañado?. Me solté de su agarre enojada y le dije.-¡No, yo nunca te engañe!.-

-Entonces sí es mío.- estableció

-¡No!.- tome un bocado de aire y trate de razonar con él.-Edward, nosotros ya llevamos meses separados y…-

-¿De verdad me crees tan tonto Bella?.- preguntó.-Se nota que llevas más de 5 meses de embarazo y nosotros no llevamos tanto tiempo separados.- me quede sin palabras y solo baje la mirada.-Así que solo hay dos opciones, o ese niño es mío o me engañaste mientras aún estábamos juntos.- Sabía que debía mentirle, lo sabía, pero ya no podía hacerlo…Tal vez pude decirle alguna vez que no lo amaba, pero esto…era demasiado.

-Yo…-lo mire a los ojos y repetí en voz baja.-Yo nunca te engañe.- en ese momento vi un extraño brillo en su mirada.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-El niño es tuyo.-

-Mío….-parecía no creerlo.- voy a tener un hijo…- ¿ahora qué debía hacer? Él lo sabía y su tío….solo de recordarlo, me vino a la mente su advertencia y comencé a hiperventilar por el miedo que sentí. Tuve que sostenerme de la barra para poder estar de pie y escuché a Edward decir:

-¿Bella?.- al notar que respiraba con dificultad, me tomo por la cintura.-¡Bella!.-

-¿Qué le hiciste, imbécil?.- escuché a Jacob preguntar mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡Pásame una silla!.- le ordeno Edward ignorando su comentario y cuando Jacob hizo lo que le pidió, me sentó en ella.

-Inhala fuerte Bella.- lo hice.- Otra vez.- volví a hacerlo pero seguía muy tensa y él lo notó.-Intenta relajarte- trate de no pensar en James y solo me concentre en él. En sus ojos, sus labios, lo había extrañado tanto…

Cuando finalmente pude relajarme y controlar mi respiración, Edward me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí.- seguí respirando por unos minutos más antes de que Jacob comentara preocupado:

-Deberías irte a tu casa a descansar Bella –

-Pero aún faltan dos horas para que termine mi turno.- protesté

-No importa Bella, primero es tu salud y si quieres, esas dos horas las puedes reponer otro día- aunque sabía que eso último no lo decía enserio, la verdad era que yo sí estaba dispuesta a reponerlos.

-Está bien.- dije mientras me ponía de pie con ayuda de Edward.-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana – solo asintió y cuando fui a tomar mi abrigo, Edward me dijo en un tono firme:

-Voy contigo- estaba consciente de que porque aún teníamos cosas que hablar y eso me puso un poco nerviosa.

Salimos de la cafetería en silencio, no sin antes notar una mirada de sospecha por parte de Jacob y durante todo el camino, Edward se mantuvo muy serio y alejado de mí. Nunca antes él había estado tan frío conmigo, pero sabía que tenía razones de más para estarlo ahora.

-Pasa- le dije cuando llegamos a mi departamento y camino hasta la cocina.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se volteó a verme como si estuviera conteniéndose de hacer algo y dijo con tranquilidad:

-Bella, no quiero volver a alterarte por tú bien y la de mi hijo, pero necesito saber…-tomó un bocado de aire como si tratara de contralarse.- exijo saber ¿Por qué me ocultaste la verdad?-

-Edward yo….-no podía decirle lo de su tío, me daba mucho miedo lo que pudiera pasar si lo hacía, pero no por eso, iba a volver a ocultarle de nuevo toda la verdad.- Yo no te lo dije porque…porque no quería arruinar tu futuro- le explique.-No quería que por esto tú descuidaras tus estudios y pudieras perder la beca- trate de no llorar-Sabía que si te lo decía, te hubieras enfocado tanto en nosotros, que no hubieras podido dar todo tu potencial en la Universidad. Por eso me aleje y decidí….-

-¿Privarme de mi propio hijo?- me interrumpió con un tono molesto.-¿Privarme de verlo crecer y a él de estar conmigo?- solo baje la cabeza -No lo puedo creer Bella. ¿Ni siquiera consideraste lo que yo pudiera pensar o querer?.- esta vez sí comencé a llorar.

-Lo siento-

-¡Un hijo no es cualquier cosa Bella!-

-Lo sé-

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!-

-Yo…-comencé a hablar, pero en eso Alice entró al departamento diciendo:

-¿Qué sucede aquí?.- miró a Edward y le gritó.-¡¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué le gritas a Bella de ese modo?!.- parecía lista para golpearlo, así que decidí intervenir:

-Alice, tranquilizante- me miró extrañada

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Pero si estas llorando y él…-

-Es Edward Cullen, es el padre de mi hijo- su rostro de inmediato mostró entendimiento sobre la situación y me sorprendió que le dijera:

-Mira Edward.- su tono sonaba como amenaza.-a pesar de que entiendo el motivo de tú actitud, eso no te da derecho de gritarle a mi amiga, así que si quieres seguir en este departamento….-

-No te molestes.-la interrumpió.- Ya estaba por irme.- y con eso, salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, me derrumbe llorando y Alice corrió a mi lado para abrazarme. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que Alice decidió llevarme a mi cuarto para que pudiera recostarme.

-Intenta dormirte Bella. Debes tranquilizarte por tú bebé- solo asentí mientras seguía llorando y cerré mis ojos. Al hacerlo, me di cuenta de lo cansada que en realidad estaba por todo lo sucedido con Edward y a los pocos minutos, me quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté, fue por unos susurros que provenían de la cocina y cuando miré el reloj, eran las 11:00 de la mañana. Con mucho cuidado, me levante de la cama y salí de mi cuarto. Lo que vi afuera, me sorprendió por completo:

-¿Edward?- estaba sentado en la cocina junto con Alice y parecían estar platicando tranquilamente. Al verme, Alice de inmediato se paro y dijo:

-Los dejo solos para que platiquen- camino hacia mí y susurró.-No te preocupes, ya esta advertido- y entró a su cuarto sin decir nada más.

Edward se paró y también se acercó a mí. Cerré los ojos esperando a que comenzara a gritarme de nuevo, pero en su lugar dijo:

-Lo lamento.-abrí mis ojos confundida y siguió.-No debí haberte gritado ayer, ni mucho menos después de lo que paso en el restaurante-

-Edward, es lógico que reaccionaras así. Yo en tú lugar hubiera estado igual-

-Aún así lo siento- negué con la cabeza

-No Edward, aquí la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo. Por haberte ocultado algo tan importante como un hijo, por haberme alejado de ti y mentirte….- otra vez comencé a llorar y me sorprendió que esta vez él me abrazara.

-Shh…no llores Bella, sabes que no me gusta verte así- lo sentí acariciar mi cabello.

-Perdóname Edward, sé que no lo merezco pero…-

-Yo ya te perdone- me separe un poco de él para verlo a los ojos y decirle:

-Pero…-

-Toda la noche, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer y me di cuenta de que aunque tal vez no tomaste la mejor decisión, todo lo que hiciste fue… por mí- me miro con intensidad-Demostraste otra vez lo poco egoísta que eres tratando de facilitarme las cosas, pero Bella, yo no quiero que me las facilites, yo quiero estar aquí para ti y nuestro hijo- sentí como mi corazón se acelero al escuchar eso-Así que te pido, que no vuelvas a intentar alejarme de esto-

-No lo hare-

-¿Me lo prometes?- solo asentí y en eso, mi hijo se movió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado cuando me vio poner mi mano en mi vientre-Tal vez deberías sentarte-

-Sí, estoy bien, solo se movió el bebé - note que su mirada viajo de mi rostro a mi vientre con fascinación y le pregunté:

-¿Quieres sentirlo?- solo asintió como si no pudiera hablar, tomé su mano y la coloqué en donde había sentido el movimiento.

-Wow- exclamó cuando el bebé volvió a moverse y pateó.-¿Suele hacer eso mucho?-

-Todo el día- comenté y él me miró con seriedad antes de preguntar:

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con exactitud de embarazo?-

-21 semanas- contesté y él asintió

-Y ¿ya sabes cuál es su sexo?-

-Sí- admití.-Lo supe hace 3 días.- se quedó mirándome para que continuara y agregué:-Es un niño-

-Un niño- dijo con asombro mientras regresaba su atención a mi vientre.

-¿Quieres ver las imágenes del ultrasonido?-

-Sí.-

Rápidamente entré a mi cuarto para buscar las imágenes y en cuanto vi el folder en donde estaban, lo tomé y regresé a la cocina. Al llegar, Edward estaba a espaldas de mí hablando por teléfono.

-Sí Victoria…-¿Victoria?- siento no haberte contestado, pero estuve ocupado…-¿quién era ella? ¿Acaso…? Hasta ese momento, no había considerado el hecho de que Edward pudiera tener ya otra novia.-lo sé…- se rió- luego te habló ¿está bien?...sí….Adiós- colgó y yo solo me controlé para no llorar. Tenía que recordarme a mi misma que él ya no era nada mío. Solo el padre del niño que esperaba.

**_Espero que les haya gustado..._**

**_GRACIAS a...._**

supattinsondecullen, Ro 91, Hermione Malfoy35, Alejandra de Cullen, miraura, kpatycullen, Tsukisaku, danielita swan, FrannCullen, Neko bella, amys cullen, MissBennetDarcy, Cullen 21 gladys, Darkness Crying, Twistrock, Claudia32528, viviPatCullen, Sweet Doll x, Beatriz Cullen, 21withlove21, CullenOrange, Annilet, Jos WeasleyC, viszed, ZAVACULLEN, Cullen's Dream Weaver

**_por sus grandiosos comentarios del capitulo anterior :D, les mando un abrazo...._**

**_Nicole W.C._**


	9. Noticias

**Lamento haber tardado, pero aqui esta otro capi...**

EDWARD POV

En cuanto guarde mi celular, vi a Bella caminar hacia mí con un folder amarillo y antes de dármelo, me dijo:

-Aquí están todas las imágenes que me han tomado, están ordenadas por fecha- me lo dio y al abrirlo, lo primero que vi fue una imagen negra con una figura en el centro que casi no tenía forma. Era impresionante que a pesar de eso, yo lo encontrara completamente maravilloso. En la parte superior decía: Semana 7. Seguí viendo las demás y me sorprendió la manera tan rápida como se fue desarrollando….mi hijo.

Ese término me resultaba tan irreal…era como si todo esto fuera solo un sueño.

-Es hermoso- comenté sin poder apartar la mirada de las imágenes.

-Sí, lo es- admitió en voz baja.-Yo creo que se parece a ti- solo reí un poco ante eso. La verdad era que yo pensaba lo contrario; que se parecía a ella y esperaba que cuando naciera, tuviera sus mismos ojos cafés. Pero aún así, decidí no decir nada, porque sabía que si empezaba a discutir sobre el asunto con ella, no llegaríamos a ningún acuerdo…

Seguí viendo las imágenes por unos minutos más y cuando cerré el folder, le dije:

-Tengo que decírselo a mi familia- de inmediato noté su nerviosismo

-¿También a tu tío?- solo asentí extrañado por su pregunta y noté pánico en su mirada. Tal vez era debido a que James siempre reaccionaba de manera exagerada ante las situaciones.

-No te preocupes Bella.- dije poniéndole una mano en su hombro- No creo que reaccione peor que tú papá- la verdad era que no quería ni imaginarme la manera como él se lo había tomado la noticia y me pregunté el motivo por el cual nunca fue a matarme cuando lo supo.

-Edward, él….-bajo la mirada.-Charlie tampoco lo sabe-

-¿También se lo ocultaste?- eso explicaba mucho y al instante lo comprendí.-Lo hiciste para que no fuera a buscarme y me lo dijera ¿verdad?- tome un bocado de aire tratando de mantenerme relajado.

-Lo lamento- sonó realmente arrepentida.-Soy una persona terrible- cuando bajo la mirada, no pude evitar acércame a ella y decirle:

-No lo eres- el aroma a frambuesa de su cabello me invadió por completo….la había extrañado tanto…

-Sí lo soy- insistió y tomé su barbilla para verla a los ojos.

-No Bella, no lo eres- le dije decidido- Cometiste un error, pero eso no te convierte en una persona terrible-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Bella- la interrumpí y solo suspiró molesta.

Cuando estuve seguro de que no iba a seguir insistiendo con eso, nos sentamos en la cocina y me preguntó:

-Y ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a tu familia?-

-Hoy mismo si es posible- entre más pronto lo supieran, mejor.

-¿Quieres que yo este contigo cuando se los digas o…-

-Preferiría decírselos yo solo- fui sincero-No quiero que te vuelvas a alterar como ayer-

BELLA POV

¿Tan mal creía que iban a reaccionar?

Carlisle y Esme siempre habían sido unas personas muy cariñosas conmigo, pero tal vez con esta noticia, las cosas cambiarían…

-Pienso que Charlie también merece saberlo- comentó

-Lo sé- el motivo que tenía para ocultárselo ya no existía.-pero ¿podríamos de hablar de eso después?- ahora no quería pensar en eso ni en la reacción que Charlie tendría cuando se enterara.

Seguimos hablando un poco sobre mi embarazo y de cómo pensaba decírselo a sus padres. Me comentó que primero iba a hablar con ellos a solas hoy, para que mañana a primera hora, pudiera llevarme a verlos y cuando finalmente se fue, lo único que me quedó por hacer, era rezar para que ellos no terminaran odiándome y para que James no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

EDWARD POV

-Edward ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Tanya cuando llegué.

-Fui a caminar-

-¿Otra vez? y ¿Por qué no me invitaste?-

-Porque quería estar solo- dije en un tono cortante mientras subía a mi cuarto.

No tenía idea de cómo mi familia reaccionaría ante la noticia, ni siquiera yo aún podía creer que en 4 meses sería padre…padre del hijo de Bella… tendríamos un hijo juntos… después de pensar que jamás la volvería a ver.

-Vaya, hasta que llegas- comentó Rose entrando al cuarto-¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?-

-Caminando por allí- le dije la misma excusa que a Tanya

-¿Con este frío?-

-Sí - me miró como si estuviera demente

-De veras estás loco- solo ignoré el comentario y le pregunté

-¿Sabes dónde están Esme y Carlisle?-

-Creo que en su cuarto ¿por qué?-

-Necesito hablar con ellos- salí del cuarto seguido por Rose y cuando llegué a la habitación de mis padres, toqué la puerta.

-Adelante- escuché a Esme decir y entramos.

-Hola hijos ¿qué se les ofrece?-preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba unas cosas en el closet.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes si no están muy ocupados-

-Para nada, pasen- dijo Esme mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaba cerca de la cama.

Después de cerrar la puerta, tomé un bocado de aire antes de decir:

-Lo que les voy a decir es algo muy importante- aclaré.- y tiene que ver con Bella y conmigo-

-¿Bella?- preguntó Rose un poco molesta- ¿Esa qué tiene que ver en esto?-

-Hija, déjalo explicar-intervino Esme y me miro para que continuara.

-Como ustedes saben, ella fue mi novia por años y terminamos hace un par de meses…-

-¿No querrás decir más bien que ella terminó contigo?- interrumpió Rose de nuevo

-Rose…- advirtió Carlisle esta vez -Si no vas a poder compórtate, voy a tener que pedirte que te retires del cuarto- Rose solo puso mala cara y continué.

-A lo que iba, es que desde entonces no la había visto, pero cuando ayer salí a caminar, la vi en una cafetería y me enteré de algo… que va a cambiar mi vida para siempre- miré sus expresiones y todas mostraban confusión

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó Esme un poco preocupada por mi comentario. Yo sabía que ella siempre había visto a Bella como una hija.

-Sí, mamá, ella esta bien - no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la hermosa forma que Bella tenía embarazada de mi hijo.

-¿Entonces? No te entendemos hijo ¿qué es eso que te va a cambiar la vida?- había llegado el momento…

- Me enteré que dentro de unos pocos meses yo… voy a ser papá- sus rostros se volvieron de completa sorpresa y tal como lo esperaba, Rose fue la primera en hablar:

-¡¿Qué?!- se puso de pie.-¡¿Bella esta embarazada?!-

-Sí- contesté con firmeza.

-¡¿Y dijo que el bebé era tuyo?!-

-Sí- dije aunque esa no fuera exactamente la verdad.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que no te está mintiendo?!-

-Yo SÉ que no me está mintiendo- traté de mantener un tono tranquilo y Carlisle intervino.

-Rose, no hay necesidad de gritar-

-Pero…- suspiró frustrada queriendo gritar.-¿Por qué te lo oculto?-

- Porque no quería arruinar mi futuro-

-¿Y le creíste esa excusa tan tonta?-

-A mi no me parece tonta, Rose-

-¡Claro! ¡Defiéndela como siempre lo haces!-

-Rose ¡ya basta!- la regaño Carlisle y Rose se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Esme desde su lugar-Voy a ser abuela- Carlisle se acercó a mí y preguntó.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Edward?-

-Sí papá, estoy seguro-

Comencé a contarles con detalle todo lo sucedido tanto ayer como hoy y una vez que termine, Carlisle comentó:

-Esto sí que es…sorpresivo Edward. No me esperaba esto en absoluto-

-Yo tampoco- admití.

-¿Cómo te sientes sobre esto? Digo, al hecho de ser padre-

- La verdad es que es algo que me emociona mucho, pero siento que aún no asimilo bien la idea-lo vi asentir.

-Es comprensible-

-¿Entonces mañana la vas a traer a comer?-preguntó Esme emocionada.

-Ese es el plan- la vi ponerse de pie y salió del cuarto comentando.

-Hablare con Carmen para ver lo que vamos a preparar, no lo puedo creer, abuela, yo…..-

-¿Tú crees que hice lo correcto respecto a Bella?- le pregunté a Carlisle inseguro.

-Considero que juzgaste bien la situación-

-¡No es posible que apoyes esto Carlisle!- le dijo Rose de repente muy enojada.-¡Después de todo el dolor que ella le causo a mi hermano!-

-Rose…-comenzó a hablar Carlisle tratando de tranquilizarla pero ella ya había salido del cuarto.

-Espero que no siga así mañana- comenté, no quería que Bella se alterara por su culpa.

- Hablare con ella más tarde, hijo-

-Gracias-

-El que me preocupa en realidad es tu tío- eso me sorprendió.

-A Bella también parece preocuparle eso-

-Edward, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, James siempre ha sido muy posesivo contigo, muy…protector- explicó.-Y no sé si se vaya a tomar bien la noticia que nos acabas de dar- esperaba que no fuera así.-Sabes que te deseo lo mejor hijo y ojala me equivoque, pero creo que debes de estar preparado de todos modos- palmeó mi espalda

-Lo sé-

-Iré a hablar con tu madre un momento- camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir me dijo.-y felicidades por el bebé, todo hijo es una bendición-

BELLA POV

Mientras esperaba a que Edward pasara por mí como habíamos quedado ayer, no podía dejar de ver el reloj y caminar por toda la cocina.

-Bella, tranquilízate, pareces león enjaulado- comentó Alice tomándome por los hombros.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando estoy a punto de ver a la familia de Edward?- pregunté.-Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo se tomaron la noticia- entonces me entró pánico.-¿Y si me odian Alice? ¿Y si no quieren que entre a su casa por lo que hice?-

-Lo dices como si hubieras cometido un crimen Bella- me empujo al comedor y me sentó en una silla.-De veras estas paranoica-

-Si claro- dije con sarcasmo- Ya me gustaría verte en mi lugar-

-Todo va a salir bien Bella. Lo puedo presentir- en eso sonó el timbre.-Es él- comentó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Edward-

-Hola Alice ¿está Bella?-

-Sí, está en la cocina- lo dejo pasar y al verme, me sonrió.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?-

-Sí- dije con un tono de nerviosismo y me despedí de Alice. Fue hasta que finalmente salimos de mi departamento, cuando me atreví a preguntarle:

-¿Y cómo reaccionaron?-

-Mis padres lo tomaron bien- asentí un poco aliviada, pero sabía que faltaba otra persona:

-¿Y Rose?- lo vi fruncir el ceño antes de contestar.

-No está muy contenta con la noticia- era de esperarse.-Ella cree que…-

-¿Qué?- me miró por un momento como si pensara si debería decírmelo o no.

-No importa- concluyó.

-Claro que sí importa Edward- me puse frente a él para bloquearle el paso.-¿Qué es lo que ella cree?-

-Bella…-

-Dímelo.-suspiró derrotado y dijo:

-Que tú mientes- al comprender sus palabras, sentí un dolor en el pecho. Sabía que Rose no iba a reaccionar muy bien a la noticia, pero que pensara eso de mí, después de todos los años de amistad que habíamos tenido, realmente me dolió.

-Oh…-fue lo único que pude decir antes de seguir caminando y deje escapar algunas lágrimas mientras desviaba la mirada para que Edward no las notara.

-Bella…- dijo preocupado y supe que había fallado en esconderlas. Aceleré el paso, pero me tomó por el brazo obligándome a detenerme y me volteó con cuidado para verlo.

-Lo siento- me abrazó y susurró a mi oído.-Yo sé que no me mentiste- eso me hizo soltar más lágrimas y cuando me separe después de un rato, él las limpió con cuidado. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero temía su rechazo….no quería confiarme demasiado de su perdón…

-Yo sé que este- tocó mi vientre.-es nuestro hijo Bella y nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario.- comentó.-ni siquiera mi hermana- solo asentí y seguimos caminando en silencio hasta la casa de sus tíos. Cuando llegamos, tocó el timbre y mientras esperábamos a que abrieran, me sorprendió que tomara mi mano. Tal vez era solo en señal de apoyo y solo podía esperar a que como Alice dijo hace rato, todo saliera bien.


	10. Visitas y sorpresas desagradables

BELLA POV

En cuanto Esme nos abrió la puerta, me sonrió como siempre lo había hecho y dijo:

-Bella querida, que gusto verte de nuevo- me abrazó y miró mi vientre con asombro.-Te ves preciosa-

-Gracias Esme-

-¿Cómo has estado?- sabía que se refería principalmente a mi embarazo

-Muy bien.- contesté un poco más tranquila-Todo va excelente-

-Que bueno escuchar eso. Pero pasen- nos indico la puerta- La comida ya está servida- sin soltarme la mano, Edward y yo caminamos hasta el comedor donde el resto de su familia nos estaba esperando.

Al entrar, de inmediato sentí la mirada de todos en mí, específicamente en mi vientre.

-Buenas tardes- me aventure a decir

-Buenas tardes Bella- contestó Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia a mí- Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo. Te presentó a Eleazar, el hermano de Esme - me lo señalo- su esposa Carmen y a sus hijas Tanya e Irina-

-Mucho gusto- tanto Eleazar como su esposa me sonrieron, pero ambas de sus hijas se mantuvieron tan serias como Rosalie.

Después de sentarnos, Carmen, Eleazar, Esme y Carlisle comenzaron a preguntarme sobre la Universidad y sobre mi embarazo… _¿Qué estudias? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? ¿No tienes problemas en la escuela por eso? ¿Ya sabes el sexo? ¿No sufres de molestias? etc._ Edward parecía tan atento como ellos de todo lo que tenía que decir y me alegro que las cosas estuvieran pasando mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Cuando yo estuve embarazada de mis hijas- comentó Carmen.-Mi esposo casi no me dejaba hacer nada para que yo no hiciera esfuerzo y tú, vas a la escuela, trabajas, haces la tarea, limpias, cocinas…- su tono fue de tal asombro, que me hizo sonrojar y cuando volteé a ver a Edward, me puse peor porque él me mirada como con ¿orgullo?.

-Como siempre, la señorita perfecta…- susurró Rose con sarcasmo y Edward le mando una mirada asesina. No me acostumbraba a que ella me odiara así… Solo seguí comiendo en silencio y cuando termine, me ofrecí a ayudar a limpiar la mesa.

-No es necesario querida, estamos bien- dijo Esme.-Además, tú eres nuestra invitada- Rose hizo una mueca de disgusto ante eso.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer Esme- insistí, tal vez en otra ocasione no lo hubiera hecho pero, solo quería alejarme del comedor. Ya no soportaba las miradas por parte de Rose y sus primas.

Tomé algunos platos sin volver a preguntar y los llevé a la cocina, una vez que los puse en el fregadero, Esme me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien querida?-

-Sí- mentí y ella lo notó

- Bella, si es por mi hija, solo ignórala. Ella solo está molesta- eso me confundió

-Pero Esme, ella tiene derecho a estarlo y…ustedes también deberían estar igual - no comprendía porque se portaban tan bien conmigo después de lo que hice.

-No Bella. Carlisle y yo comprendemos que tuviste tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste y nosotros no somos quien para juzgarte-

-De todas formas lo siento-

-Bella, no tienes porque disculparte. Créeme que yo entiendo tu situación mejor que nadie -

-¿En serio?-

-Querida, yo también fui joven y viví una situación muy similar a la tuya- sus palabras me sorprendieron, ¿acaso Esme estuvo alguna vez…? Edward jamás me comentó nada.

-¿Tú estuviste…?- ni siquiera pude terminar la pregunta

-Sí, así es - suspiró.-Cuando tenía 17 años, Carlisle y yo ya éramos novios y un día, descubrí que estaba embarazada. Al igual que tú, no sabía qué hacer, sentí mucho miedo de decírselo y me aleje -hizo una pausa.-Le oculte la verdad por un tiempo pero, cuando mi vientre comenzó a crecer, mi madre lo notó y me obligó a decírselo a Carlisle-

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?- pregunté curiosa recordando la reacción de Edward.

-Primero se enojo por no habérselo dicho, pero después me pidió que me casara con él. En aquel entonces, eran muy mal visto e insultado el embarazo fuera del matrimonio. Carlisle lo sabía y no quería eso para mí ni para….su futuro hijo-

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- sabía que no era algo bueno…

-Un día antes de darle la noticia a nuestras familias sobre el embarazo y el matrimonio, yo…comencé a sangrar-sonaba triste- Carlisle estaba conmigo en el parque cuando sucedió y, recuerdo que me puse muy nerviosa, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Él de inmediato me llevo al hospital y resulto que…-su voz se quebró- había tenido un aborto. Yo había perdido a mi bebé- nunca antes imagine que ellos hubieran pasado por algo así, siempre se veían tan felices y plenos…

- ¿Y te dijeron el motivo?-

-Sí, el doctor me dijo que mi matriz no estaba en condiciones adecuadas para retener a un bebé hasta término. Me advirtieron que si me volvía a embarazar, había un 95% de probabilidad que volviera a abortar-

-Lo lamento mucho Esme-

-Ya no importa querida-comentó- Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. No te voy a mentir, al principio fue difícil para nosotros, pero después de unos años, pudimos seguir adelante y ahora tenemos dos hijos maravillosos - sonrió con ternura.-Lo que intento decidirte, es que a pesar de todo pudimos encontrar la felicidad. Que no te importe lo que la gente piense o diga si tú y Edward están bien- ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo estuviéramos-Lo más importante es que ahora estás aquí y que pronto nacerá un nuevo miembro de la familia- noté un brillo de emoción en sus ojos al decirlo.

-Gracias Esme- dije con sinceridad y ella me abrazo.

-De nada cariño. Ahora vamos, hay que regresar con los demás- solo asentí y caminamos a la sala. Edward de inmediato se acercó a mí preguntándome:

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí-

-Disculpa la actitud de mi hermana Bella-

-No importa, no es tu culpa.- le aseguré y en eso, sonó el timbre.

-¿Esperaban a alguien más?- preguntó Carmen con curiosidad y al ver que todos negaban, camino a la entrada para abrir. Se escucharon unos leves murmullos a lo lejos que no se distinguían bien y después pasos que se dirigían hacia la sala. En ese momento, tuve una terrible sensación en mi cuerpo y fue entonces, cuando vi al hombre de mis pesadillas entrar, haciendo que todo se volviera negro…

-¿Bella?- escuché a una suave voz preguntar a lo lejos.-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas?- con mucha dificultad, abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward mirarme con preocupación. Me percate que estaba recostada en una cama poco familiar y pregunté:

-¿Qué….qué me paso?-

-Te desmayaste en la sala- comentó en voz baja - Tuve suerte de estar cerca de ti y sostenerte antes de que….-

-¿Me golpeara con el piso?- asintió y me acercó a él para abrazarme

-Bella, no tienes idea del susto que me diste- besó mi frente. –Hace dos días hiperventilaste y hoy te desmayas…definitivamente tendré que tener más cuidado contigo de ahora en adelante.- esperaba que eso fuera una promesa. Seguimos abrazados por unos minutos más y cuando se separo de mí, me miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien-por lo menos ahora

-¿Segura?-

-Sí- su mirada tenía tal profundidad y ternura, que no pude evitar perderme en ella, sus ojos parecieron brillar por un instante y poco a poco lo sentí acercarse a mí, parecía que iba a besarme, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, cuando de repente, se alejo y dijo en un tono serio:

-Iré a avisarle a los demás que estás bien- camino hacia la puerta-Ahora regreso-

No comprendí la actitud de Edward. Estaba segura de que había querido besarme pero…¿por qué se alejo de mí?

En eso, tocaron la puerta y solo pude susurrar:

-Adelante- al ver a la persona que entró, sentí que mi corazón se acelero de miedo y me paralice.

-Hola Isabella- era James. Comenzó a acercarse y yo trate de alejarme.-Parece que no te da justo verme de nuevo- comentó mientras caminaba hacia mí y se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Edward antes. Instintivamente puse mi brazo alrededor de mi vientre en un intento de proteger a mi bebé.

-Veo que sí recibiste mi regalo- dijo mirando el collar que traía puesto, el mismo que había recibido misteriosamente el día de mi cumpleaños.- Te lo había comprado como muestra de gratitud ¿sabes? por haber hecho lo que te sugerí sin pelear pero ahora, estoy considerando pedirte que me lo devuelvas- intentó tocar mi mejilla pero yo me aleje más de él.-Creí que teníamos un trato Isabella, se suponía que mi sobrino no se enteraría de eso- apunto a mi vientre y comencé a temblar. James acercó su rostro a mí y dijo.-¿Pero por qué tiemblas? No te voy a hacer nada….- se puso cerca de mi oído antes de agregar.-aún-

-James ¿qué haces aquí?- escuché a Carlisle preguntar desde la puerta.

-Sólo quería ver como seguía Bella- se alejo de mí y me alivio un poco ver que Carlisle no parecía tan convencido.- ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?-

-No- contestó mientras caminaba hasta donde yo estaba.-Pero voy a tener que pedirte que te retires para que yo pueda revisar a Bella-

Sin decir nada, James se dirigió hacia la puerta y solo me dijo: -Fue un placer verte de nuevo Bella- no sabía qué hacer, tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Carlisle lo que James me había dicho, pero al mismo tiempo, temía que eso empeorara las cosas…Lo único que hice de inmediato, fue quitarme ese asqueroso collar que él me regalo.

-Bella, voy a revistarte para asegurarme que todo está bien- apenas pude asentir y cuando terminó, mencionó:

-Creo que sería conveniente que guardaras reposo-

-¿Eso significa que puedo irme a casa?- realmente lo deseaba.

-No, caminar ahora no sería bueno para ti -

-¿Entonces?-

-Será mejor que pases la noche aquí- _¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Pasar la noche en el mismo lugar que James?_

-Pero…-

-Lo siento, esta vez no han lugar para discusión Bella. Es una orden del doctor- se puso de pie.- Iré por Edward para que te prepare un lugar- _¿qué se supone que haré ahora?_ Sin pensarlo, cuando Carlisle se fue, me puse de pie y camine a la ventana. _¿Y si intentaba escaparme? No, esa no era buena idea._

-Yo tampoco creo que lo sea- escuché a Edward decir detrás de mí. _¿Acaso dije eso último en voz alta?_

-Sí, lo hiciste- se acercó con rapidez a mí y tomó mis hombros.- Bella tranquilízate, estas muy nerviosa. Yo sé que no quieres quedarte aquí pero tienes que descansar- me volteé para verlo de frente y le dije:

-Pero ¿y Alice? Se va a preocupar si no llegó-

-Ya le hablé para avisarle, no te preocupes-

-Edward, yo no quiero ser una molestia para tu familia-

-No lo eres- afirmó mientras acariciaba mi hombro.-Nunca lo has sido.- con mucha suavidad me guió hasta la cama y me recostó en ella.

-Ahora intenta dormir un poco- abrí mi boca para volver a protestar pero agregó.-Hazlo por él- tocó mi vientre y sabía que tendría que hacerlo. Él nunca jugaba limpio.

-Está bien- dije sin ganas y él sonrió con triunfo.-¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?-

-Lo que quieras-

-¿Podrías…quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?- sin contestar, solo se recostó junto a mí y para mi sorpresa, comenzó a tararear mi canción, haciendo que me olvidara de todo lo demás, incluso, de James.

**_GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!!! USTEDES SÍ QUE SABEN ALEGRARME EL DÍA....quiero que sepan que el motivo por el que me he tardado en subir últimamente es por la escuela, trabajos (ustedes me entienden). _**

**_Creo que este no fue mi mejor capítulo, pero como siempre, espero que les haya gustado... _**

**_Nicole W.C._**


	11. Forks

_Capítulo anterior_

_BELLA POV_

_-¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?- _

_-Lo que quieras-_

_-¿Podrías…quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?- sin contestar, solo se recostó junto a mí y para mi sorpresa, comenzó a tararear mi canción, haciendo que me olvidara de todo lo demás, incluso, de James._

EDWARD POV

Cuando se quedo dormida, no pude dejar de observarla y notar lo hermosa que se veía. Cada parte de ella era simplemente…. perfecta. Su cabello, sus labios, su piel, todo. Había tenido tantas ganas de besarla hace rato, tantas ganas de volver a hacerla mía, pero sabía que no estaba bien, ni siquiera sabía si Bella aún sentía algo por mí o si simplemente yo estaba listo para volver a confiar en ella. Baje mi mirada hasta su prominente vientre, donde cargaba y mantenía protegido a nuestro hijo, sabía que por él, tenía que enmendar y dejar las cosas claras. Lentamente, puse la mano en él tratando de no despertar a Bella y dije en voz baja:

-Hola, soy tu papá- sentí un leve movimiento por dentro que me hizo sonreír.-Tú mamá y yo estamos muy ansiosos por conocerte ¿sabes?. Tú y ella son lo más importante para mí- eso sin duda era cierto. Seguí acariciando su vientre hasta que comenzó a hacerse tarde y poco a poco me fui alejado de Bella para irme a dormir al sillón, pero entonces, sentí cómo ella tomó mi manga con fuerza evitando que me alejara y susurró entre sueños.

-No- aunque intente soltarme, su agarre no se aflojo ni un poco y al final, decidí volver a recostarme a su lado para dormirme a lado de ella y mi hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando finalmente desperté, Bella aún seguía dormida. Sin hacer ruido, le di un suave beso en la frente antes de bajar a la cocina para prepararle algo de desayunar. Mientras tomaba unos trozos de pan para calentarlos, escuché a James decir desde la puerta.

-Así que Bella está embarazada- me volteé a verlo con seriedad

-Sí-

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Desde hace 3 días-

-¿Y estás seguro de que el niño es tuyo?- en ese momento sentí como si la sangre me hirviera.

-¡Claro que es mío!-

-Tranquilo…-levanto las manos.-Yo solo lo pregunto porque como te lo ocultó por tanto tiempo, se me hace raro que…-

-¿Lo sea?-

-Pues sí, puede que solo lo haga para que tú te hagas cargo de él-

-Tío.- dije tratando de usar un tono calmado.-Yo sé que te preocupas por mí, pero te pido que no insistas más en eso.- de verdad odiaba que la gente cuestionara mi paternidad.

-Edward, no entiendo cómo le puedes seguir creyendo después de lo que te hizo – protestó.

-Ese mi problema ¿no crees?. Además, ella tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo-

-Eres igual de terco que tu padre. Solo espero que no termines arrepintiéndote después -

-No lo hare.- dije de una manera cortante antes de seguir con el desayuno. Ahora mismo, no quería seguir hablando con él y al parecer lo entendió, porque se salió de la cocina molesto.

BELLA POV

Me desperté al sentir que algo faltaba a mi lado y al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. Tal vez se había separado de mí cuando me quede dormida anoche y….

-Veo que ya despertaste - dijo un sonriente Edward mientras entraba al cuarto con un plato de comida.-Te traje el desayuno-

-Gracias- me lo dio y se sentó junto a mí.-No tenías que molestarte-

-Tenía que asegurarme de que no te esforzaras mucho bajando las escaleras hoy – eso me hizo reír.

-Edward estoy embarazada, no inválida-

-Aún así, debes tener más cuidado ahora que lo estas. No me gustaría que algo les pasara a ti o al bebé-

-Edward he logrado llegar hasta los 5 meses de embarazo sin problemas, deberías de tener un poco más de fe en mí-

-Y lo tengo.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.-Es solo que…-

-Te preocupas demasiado –

-Solo lo hago con lo que realmente me importa- me miro con detenimiento por unos segundos antes de preguntar:

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Charlie?-

-No lo sé- admití en voz baja. La verdad era que me daba miedo su reacción…no quería que se sintiera decepcionado de mí…

-Él merece saberlo Bella, no puedes seguir ocultándoselo -

-Lo sé, es que…- no termine y baje la mirada.

-No tienes nada que temer- me aseguró mientras tocaba mi barbilla para que lo viera. En momentos como este sentía que él era capaz leerme la mente-Yo voy a estar contigo cuando se lo digas.-

- Pero si lo haces, te va a matar- eso lo hizo reír a pesar de que yo lo decía enserio.

-Sí, tal vez…- comenzó a decir, pero pareció pensarlo de nuevo cuando se corrigió-intentara hacerlo, pero aún así no pienso dejarte sola-

-Edward, no voy a permitir que mi hijo se quede huérfano antes de que nazca siquiera -

-No lo hará.- acarició mi barbilla y me sonrió-Tranquilízate- ¿cómo quería que lo hiciera cuando sabía de lo que era capaz Charlie y…. James?

-¿Podríamos decírselo por teléfono?-

-Bella, no creo que eso sea muy adecuado, lo haremos en persona-

-Pero ni siquiera tengo planes de ir a Forks- eso pareció sorprenderle, porque de inmediato me preguntó.

-¿Entonces en donde piensas pasar la Navidad?-

-¿Aquí?- pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-¿Sola?-

-Sí- conteste en voz baja.- Aunque cuando se lo dije a Alice, me regaño por considerarlo siquiera y ahora está planeando secuestrarme para irme con ella y Jasper a Chicago - no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

-En ese caso, creo que su plan no se va poder a realizar-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque Bella, quiero que pases la Navidad conmigo y mi familia - comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla y sentí que mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al escuchar sus palabras ¿En verdad quería eso? ¿Acaso eso significaría otra oportunidad para nosotros?

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- ni siquiera me contestó y solo se acerco poco a poco a mí como lo hizo la noche anterior…. Otra vez pensé que iba a besarme, cuando de repente, su celular comenzó a sonar y él se separo de mí.

-Termina de desayunar en lo que contesto-me besó en la frente antes de alejarse para poder contestar.- Bueno…hola Victoria…-¿otra vez era ella?.-Aún estoy en Alaska….no sé…- se salió del cuarto mientras seguía hablando y fue entonces cuando sentí que todas mis esperanzas con él volvían a desaparecer… ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? Edward solo me invitaba a pasar la Navidad con su familia por nuestro hijo. Lo más probable es que Victoria sí fuera su novia y que él ya había dejado de amarme por lo que le hice….

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas hasta que Esme apareció en la puerta y al verme, de inmediato se acercó a mí preocupada.

-Querida ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- solo negué con la cabeza y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Quién es Victoria?-

-¿Victoria?- pareció confundida por un momento, pero después de unos segundos preguntó.-¿Hablas de la amiga de Edward?-

-¿Es su amiga?-

-Sí, va en la misma Universidad que él.-

-¿Y es bonita?-estaba segura de que lo era.

-No lo sé, no la conozco en persona- en ese instante, pareció comprender la situación y agregó.-¿Es por eso qué lloras?- me dio un poco de vergüenza contestar:

-Sí- la escuché suspirar con alivio.

-¿Acaso crees que mi hijo está interesado en ella?- solo asentí bajando la mirada

-Bella, créeme que si así fuera, ellos dos ya estarían juntos. Te puedo asegurar que Edward jamás te ha dejado de amar. A pesar de lo que paso, él nunca te pudo olvidar-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Cariño, conozco muy bien a Edward y sé lo feliz que es a tu lado. Nunca lo vi tan dichoso como cuando nos platicó que te había encontrado y se enteró de que iba a tener un hijo contigo-

-¿De verdad?- dije mientras intentaba limpiarme las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

-Confía en mí, las madres nunca nos equivocamos- me reí un poco por eso y fue entonces cuando Edward regresó al cuarto. Al verme, al igual que Esme, se acercó a mí preocupado:

-Bella ¿qué tienes?- no sabía que contestarle y me alegró que Esme lo hiciera por mí.

-Son solo las hormonas hijo. No te preocupes- Edward lució bastante convencido con esa explicación y comentó al ver que mi plato aún estaba intacto.

-Bella, no te has comido nada. ¿Acaso no te gusto lo que prepare?-

-No es eso, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre- justo en ese instante, mi estomago rugió con fuerza y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Porque tú estomago parece estar en desacuerdo contigo-

-Tal vez sea el bebé– comenté

-De cualquier modo, necesitas comer. Si quieres puedo prepararte otra cosa o te caliento eso- apuntó el plato de comida que tenía en las manos.

-Así está bien, me gusta la comida tibia- y comencé a comer antes de que dijera otra cosa.

-Voy con tu tía por un momento Edward, necesito que vayas empacando tus cosas para irnos a Forks mañana -

-Sí mamá- contestó y poco antes de que Esme saliera del cuarto, la vi guiñarme el ojo en señal de apoyo.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Iras con nosotros a Forks a pasar la Navidad?- por un momento considere lo peligroso que podía ser eso debido a James, pero, pensé que tal vez podría ser peor si me quedaba sola, así que solo le sonreí antes de contestar:

-Sí.- en cuanto regresé mi atención al plato, me pareció escucharlo susurrar:

-Gracias-

Después de eso, Edward me acompaño a mi departamento para recoger mis cosas y despedirme de Alice. Ninguno de los dos me dejo ni siquiera arreglar mi propia maleta argumentando que no querían que hiciera mucho esfuerzo y que me pudiera lastimar. Cuando ellos terminaron, Alice me dio un abrazo deseándome Feliz Navidad y prometió que luego me mandaría mi regalo a Forks.

Afortunadamente para mí, durante el resto de ese día, no vi a James ni una sola vez y siempre procuré estar con alguien más, solo por si acaso…

Cuando tomamos el vuelo a la mañana siguiente, me sentí muy nerviosa por lo de Charlie. Había logrado convencer a Edward que se lo dijéramos un día después de Navidad para no tenernos que preocupar demasiado pronto por su reacción…

-Bella, ya llegamos- susurró Edward en mi oído cuando nos estacionamos afuera de su casa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí…desde aquel día en que tuve que decir la mentira más grande de mi vida.

-Ni pienses que vas a dormir en mi cuarto esta vez, Isabella- me dijo Rosalie en cuanto entré a la casa.

-No le hables así, Rose-intervino Edward en un tono amenazante.-Y no la amenaces porque ella dormirá conmigo-

-Claro, si eso fue lo que te metió en este lio en primer lugar-

-¡Rosalie! No voy a permitir que insultes a tu hermano ni a nuestra invitada así- la regaño Carlisle.

-Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad y si alguien es quien ha insultado esta familia, es ella-me apuntó antes de correr a su habitación azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ignórala Bella - comentó Edward acariciando mi hombro. Aún pensaba que ella tenía razón y que yo no merecía el trato que ellos me daban, era como si estos meses nunca hubieran sucedido en realidad…. y deseaba que eso pudiera ser verdad.

Durante toda la tarde, me la pase alejándome de James lo más que pude, traté de entretenerme ayudándole a Esme con la comida a pesar de las protestas de Edward.

-¿Podrías colocar los platos en la mesa?—

-Claro Esme-

Salí al comedor y mientras ponía los cubiertos, James entró a la habitación con una mirada sombría que me hizo estremecer, lentamente empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero se detuvo cuando una voz muy familiar dijo detrás de mí:

-Bella ¿eres tú?- de inmediato me volteé aliviada

-¡Emmett!- él corrió hasta mí para abrazarme.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Bells- se separó sonriendo y me miró de cuerpo completo.-Pero ¿qué te paso? ¿Acaso de comiste un balón?-

-No, solo estoy embarazada- dije sin alejarme de él por temor a James.

-¿Estas embarazada?- lució muy sorprendido.-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace 5 meses-

-¿Y quién es el idiota que….?-

-Soy yo- lo interrumpió Edward mientras entraba al comedor- Aunque en realidad yo no me considero uno - Emmett se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos como si no supiera que pensar de la situación y escuché a Edward comentarle en voz baja:

-Después te explico- Emmett solo asintió y me sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que voy a ser tío?-

-¡No empieces tú también Emmett!- dijo Rose muy enojada y se sentó en unas de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Qué?... ¿Ahora que hice?- Rose solo rodó los ojos sin contestarle y yo solo me dedique a terminar de poner la mesa.

Una vez que Esme trajo la comida, todos nos sentamos y yo no comí mucho por los nervios. Odiaba tener frente a mí, al hombre que amenazó con poner fin a la vida de mi hijo y que estaba segura intentaría cumplir…

-Bella ¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó Carlisle después de un rato.

-No, no tengo mucha- noté que su mirada al igual que la de Edward se volvió de preocupación pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando Edward terminó de comer, me pidió que lo acompañara un momento y así lo hice. Entramos a la sala en silencio hasta que comentó:

-Bella, de verdad me preocupa mucho tu falta de apetito-

-Estoy bien-

-No Bella, no es normal que en tu embarazo no tengas nada de hambre ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?-

-Sí, pero…- tenía ganas de decirle la verdad, de gritarle que lo que su tío planeaba hacer en contra mía y de nuestro hijo, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía tanto miedo…

-¿Pero qué?-

-Estoy tan cansada de todo esto- fue lo más cercano que pude decirle de la verdad. De admitirle lo harta que ya estaba de la situación con su tío, con Rosalie…lo único que quería, era tranquilidad para mi hijo, para mi pequeño Edward, aunque supiera que era algo imposible de lograr.

-Ven- tomó mis manos y me acercó a él para abrazarme. -Todo estará bien- En cuanto sus brazos me rodearon, sentí como si nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarnos…ni siquiera su tío James.

**LAMENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR...espero que no hayan perdido interes en el fic por eso...**

**Varios me preguntaron que si ya no iba a continuar con la historia y quiero que sepan no pienso dejarla incompleta. La verdad es que no me gustaria hacer lo mismo que yo misma odio que hagan otros autores...**

**En fin, solo quiero agradecer su enorme paciencia conmigo y sus opiniones sobre el fic en general... **

**Por último, les aviso a todos que YA SALIO EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE!!! ya era hora....al igual que mi fic :P **

**Les mando un beso a todos **

**Nicole W.C.**


	12. Momentos confunsos

BELLA POV

_Mientras caminaba por el bosque, el sol comenzó a desaparecer entre los árboles dando lentamente paso a la oscuridad. Poco a poco, el viento se hizo más fuerte y a lo lejos escuche a un niño pequeño llorar. Corrí con desesperación hacia el lugar de donde provenía sonido y fue entonces cuando vi en una pequeña canasta, a un hermoso bebé con cabello cobrizo. Intente tomarlo entre mis brazos, pero al hacerlo, se desvaneció como si fuera aire._

_Volví a escuchar su llanto detrás de mí y al voltear, vi a un hombre con capa negra cargándolo, quien que al verme, se la quitó para revelarse._

_-James…- lo vi sacar algo de su bolsillo y levantarlo apuntándolo al bebé. Fue hasta el momento en que este brilló cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de una daga._

_-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!- le supliqué al darme cuenta de sus intenciones y él solo me sonrió con malicia antes de encajárselo…_

_-¡NO!-_

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!- sentí unas manos acunar mi rostro y cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Edward mirarme lleno de preocupación. Sin pensarlo dos veces puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- Edward, mi bebé…- fui lo único que pude articular.

-Shh…él está bien, sólo fue un sueño- acarició mi cabello intentando calmarme.

Desde llegué a Forks, había tenido el mismo sueño todas las noches y eso me aterraba.

-Tranquila.- me susurró al oído con cariño y tomó una de mis manos para colocarla en mi vientre.-¿Ves? Aquí esta nuestro hijo, a salvo dentro de ti- en cuanto sentí que se movía, comencé a relajarme un poco. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que finalmente pude calmarme y me preguntó:

-¿Fue la misma pesadilla?- solo asentí. A pesar de que le había contado mi sueño antes, nunca le mencioné que era su tío el centro de él.-Bella, yo nunca permitiría que algo así sucediera ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Volví a asentir –Iré a traerte algo de tomar para que…-

-¡No!- dije acercándolo a mí.- No te vayas- le rogué.- Quédate conmigo-

Me miró a los ojos por un momento antes de asentir y volverme a abrazar. Lentamente me fui relajando más, hasta quedarme dormida de nuevo.

-Bells- sentí que algo me movía.- Bells y pequeño Eddie. Ya es hora de despertar-

-Emmett, déjala dormir- escuché a Edward decir.

-Pero ya es de día y se tiene que levantar-

-No necesariamente, además ayer tuvo una noche muy pesada- hubo un leve silencio antes de que Edward agregara.- Y no fue por eso Emmett-

-Sí, claro-

Cuando abrí los ojos, noté que Emmett estaba sentado en la cama junto a mí mientras que Edward arreglaba unas cosas en su closet.

-¡Finalmente!- gritó Emmett al verme despierta.-¡Ya era hora de que despertaras!- en cuanto lo dijo, Edward volteó a verme y se acercó a mí.

-Bella- me miró con detenimiento.-¿Dormiste bien?- yo sabía que se refería a que si no había tenido la pesadilla otra vez.

-Sí, dormí excelente- le sonreí para que no le quedara ninguna duda al respecto y agregue al recordar la fecha.- Por cierto, Feliz Navidad Edward.-

-Feliz Navidad, Bella-

-¿Y yo qué?- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos

-Feliz Navidad a ti también Emmett-

Cuando me levante de la cama, los dos se salieron del cuarto para darme un poco de privacidad y poder arreglarme. Después de bañarme, abrí mi maleta para buscar algo bonito que ponerme y me sorprendió encontrar al fondo de ella, un vestido azul que no recordaba haber comprado antes. Lo saqué con cuidado y me percaté que traía una nota que decía:

_Te prometí que encontraría la manera de darte mi regalo de Navidad aunque no estuviera contigo._

_Espero que te guste y que te la pases genial con tú bebé y Edward._

_Con cariño,_

_Tú mejor amiga, Alice._

Sonreí al terminar de leerlo y sin pensarlo dos veces, me lo puse. A estas alturas, ya no me sorprendía para nada que Alice hiciera estas cosas y sobre todo, que escogiera ropa que me quedaba a la perfección a pesar de mi embarazo.

No tarde mucho en arreglarme y baje a la sala donde ya estaban todos.

-¿Me estaban esperando?- les pregunté un poco apenada.

-¿Tú qué crees?- susurró Rosalie con un tono de sarcasmo

-No pensábamos a abrir los regalos sin ti, Bella- dijo Edward con tranquilidad ignorando por completo el comentario de su hermana.

Me senté en el sillón junto a él, y Carlisle comenzó a repartir los regalos de todos. En su mayoría, los que yo recibí, eran cosas para el bebé y me alegró que fuera así…

-Espero que te haya gustado el mío Bella- comentó Esme mientras veía el mameluco que le había comprado a mi hijo.

-Es hermoso Esme, muchas gracias- le sonreí y en eso, escuché a Edward susurrar en mi oído.

-Aún me falta darles su regalo- yo sabía que su referencia en plural era para el bebé y para mí. Me tomó de la mano para llevarme hasta su piano, y cuando nos sentamos, comenzó a tocar una nueva pero hermosa melodía.

Sus dedos se movían con tal agilidad por las teclas, que parecía que cualquiera podía hacerlo tan fácilmente como él.

Mientras la canción llenaba el lugar, cerré mis ojos y coloqué las manos en mi vientre. Lo acaricié hasta que Edward terminó de tocar y a los pocos segundos, sentí sus manos colocarse sobre las mías.

-¿Qué te pareció?- abrí los ojos para verlo

-Fue hermoso.- dije con sinceridad.-Pero…yo no te di nada- no podía creer que él se molestara en hacer todo esto por mí y que yo ni siquiera le diera un regalo.

-Te equivocas- tocó mi mejilla.-Tú ya me estás dando el mejor regalo de todos-me sonrojé ante eso y agregó- Y sería genial, si nuestro hijo heredara tu sonrojo-

-Espero que no lo haga-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es algo que siempre te delata-

-Aún así, me encantaría que lo tuviera- pasó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y le pregunté:

-Edward ¿de verdad quieres a nuestro hijo?-

-Claro que sí ¿porqué no habría de hacerlo?-

-Es que… como no fue planeado, yo creí…-

-Bella, aunque no haya sido planeado, eso no me hace quererlo menos. Tú sabes que yo siempre deseé tener hijos y aunque no sucediera en el momento que esperaba, te puedo asegurar que a él ya lo quiero más de lo debido-- en cuanto dijo, una enorme dicha me lleno por completo y sin siquiera pensarlo, me lance a él para besarlo.

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de inmediato me separé de él y desvié la mirada.

-Lo siento, no debí…- pero no pude continuar, porque en eso sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos, y aunque al principio me quede sorprendida, después le respondí como había deseado hacerlo desde hace varios meses.

Sus labios eran tan maravillosos como recordaba y se amoldaban contra los míos de manera tan perfecta, que parecía un sueño. Puso sus manos en mi cabello mientras comenzamos a profundizarlo y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando se abrió paso entre mis labios. Estuvimos así, solo besándonos, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo evidente entre los dos y tuvimos que separarnos.

Lentamente, abrí mis ojos y noté que él me miraba con profundidad. Pasaron unos largos segundos de silencio entre nosotros hasta que dijo:

-Bella yo…-

-¡EDWARD!- escuché a alguien decir desde la entrada y cuando me volteé a ver quién era, vi a James con una chica de cabello rojizo muy hermosa, quien corrió hasta Edward para abrazarlo haciendo que me separara de él.

-¿Victoria? ¿Qué haces aquí?- parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

-Tú tío me invito a pasar la Navidad con ustedes- ¿Así que ella era Victoria?

-¿A sí?- le preguntó y miro a su tío sin expresión.-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, sobrino- explicó.- Tómalo como mi regalo de Navidad-

-¿No te agrada verme aquí?- le preguntó Victoria a Edward ignorándome por completo.

-No es eso Victoria, es solo que no te esperaba- vi como ella le sonreía y cuando comenzó a acercarse más a él, Edward agregó.-Me gustaría que conocieras a Bella –

Cuando dijo esto, Victoria volteó a verme y parecía como si su sonrisa se hubiera congelado al instante.

-¿Así que tú eres la famosa Bella?- solo pude asentir.- Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Victoria- me ofreció su mano para estrecharla y yo la tomé con desconfianza.

-Por cierto Edward- regresó su atención a él- Muchas felicidades por lo del bebé, tú tío ya me contó todo-

-Gracias Victoria-

-¿Y cuanto falta para que nazca?-

-Aún faltan 4 meses-

-Edward- los interrumpió su tío.-¿porqué no van con los demás para que les presentes a Victoria? Estoy seguro de que les encantaría conocerla-

-Sí Edward, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu familia-

-Pero…-

-Yo me quedare con Bella- en cuanto dijo eso, me asuste y me apresure en decir.

-No, yo también los acompaño- rápidamente me puse de pie. No pensaba quedarme ni un solo momento sola con James. Edward me miró extrañado por mi actitud y parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero en eso, Victoria lo jalo del brazo para sacarlo del lugar.

Yo los seguí en silencio y mientras Edward la presentaba con su familia, no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el estomago al ver como ella interactuaba con él. No dejaba de tocarlo y lo abrazaba cada vez que podía. Pero…¿él no sentía nada por ella, verdad? Esme me dijo que no era así.

Además, él me había besado hace un momento, y lo había hecho como cuando éramos novios. ¿Eso debió significar algo para él, no es así?

Decidí recostarme un rato para aclarar mis pensamientos y me excuse con los demás para irme al cuarto de Edward. Mientras acariciaba mi vientre, alguien tocó la puerta y la persona que entró, era la que menos esperaba.

**Lamento hacer sufrir tanto a Bella :( , pero les prometo que al final las cosas mejoraran...**

**De nuevo les agradezco su paciencia... y les mando a todos mis fieles lectores un fuerte abrazo..**

**Nicole.W.C.**


	13. Reconciliaciones y tragedias

BELLA POV

-¿Necesitas algo Victoria?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama

-No, solo vine para ver si estabas bien - eso me sorprendió

-Pues estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- vi que su mirada se volvió de total indiferencia antes de contestar:

- A mí la verdad es que no me importa como estés. Sólo vine porque Edward me lo pidió- ¿así que esta era la verdadera Victoria?- ¿Sabes? Si por mí fuera, preferiría que desaparecieras de la faz de la Tierra junto con tu hijo-

-¿Qué?... ¡Con él no te metas!- dije molesta.-Ni siquiera te hemos hecho nada a ti - apenas la acababa de conocer.

-En eso te equivocas- camino hasta mí y luego agregó-Tú me estas arruinando las cosas con Edward. Él ya debería ser mío-

-¿Tuyo?-

-Sí, mío.- resaltó la última parte.-Pero tú y tu hijo se entrometen demasiado. Aunque tengo que admitir que tu técnica fue muy buena-

-¿Técnica? ¿Qué técnica?- no entendía de lo que me hablaba.

-Sí, ya sabes. Eso de acostarte con Edward y luego adjudicarle un hijo para mantenerlo a tu lado- ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Crees que yo me embarace a propósito? ¿Crees que yo planeé hacer todo esto?- me sentí realmente sorprendida y confundida por su acusación.

-No lo creo, lo sé- estableció.-Por qué dime ¿qué otro motivo tendría Edward para quedarse contigo? Ni siquiera eres bonita- aunque sabía que eso era cierto y doliera. No iba a permitir que siguiera agrediéndome. Ya suficiente tenía con James y Rosalie, como para complicarme aún más las cosas.

-Y ¿quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme todo esto?- se cruzó de brazos antes de contestar:

-La futura novia de Edward. Así que te advierto que tú y tu mocoso se vayan quitando de mi camino. Porque cuando yo quiero algo, te aseguro que siempre lo consigo- estaba a punto de contestarle, pero en eso la puerta se abrió y la voz de James se hizo presente.

-¿Todo bien aquí, chicas?- por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, estaba segura de que había escuchado toda la conversación.-Las estamos esperando para comer-

-Sí, ya estábamos a punto de bajar- comentó Victoria mientras salía del cuarto. En ese momento yo no sabía que pensar, esto era demasiado para mí. No sabía si enojarme, llorar….¿Cómo podría con todo esto? ¿Cómo podría proteger a mi bebé? A pesar de que hubiera gente que me apoyaba a mi alrededor, me sentía tan… sola.

Durante la comida me mantuve completamente callada, repitiendo en mi cabeza las palabras y amenazas tanto de James como de Victoria. Ya no podía guardarme esto por más tiempo, tenía que decírselo a alguien…

-Edward- le dije cuando acabamos de comer.-¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?-

Él no pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta y asintió antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hasta la sala.

-Edward, yo….tengo algo que decirte- le dije con un tono nervioso

-¿Es sobre lo que paso en la mañana?- iba a contestar pero agregó.-Porque si es así, quiero que sepas que yo no me arrepiento de nada- aunque no era de eso de lo que quería hablar, no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿No…te arrepientes de haberme besado?- me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-No Bella, no me arrepiento- acarició mi mejilla.

- Pero ¿Por qué no?- pregunté incrédula y él me sonrió con ternura antes de contestar:

- Porque Bella yo…aún te amo- en ese instante, sentí una dicha que no había experimentado en varios meses y hasta olvide lo que realmente quería decirle. No podía creer que Edward aún me amara a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

-Pero Edward, yo te deje, te mentí, te…..-

-Shh...-dijo colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.-Eso ya no importa más- pasó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja –Dejemos todo eso en el pasado ¿te parece?-

-Sí- dije sin poder contener mi felicidad y lo besé. Esta vez no me moleste en separarme por mi impulso y a los pocos segundos me respondió.

Cuando finalmente nos tuvimos que separar, dejó su frente junto a la mía y dijo:

-Bella, quiero volver a intentar algo contigo, me gustaría volver a formar parte de tu vida como lo hacía antes y que intentemos retomar las cosas desde donde nos quedamos- coloco sus manos en mi vientre y lo acarició.-Quiero que cuando nuestro hijo nazca, encuentre a sus padres juntos y llenos de amor, listos para formar una familia con él… ¿Qué dices?-

-Me encantaría intentarlo- la sonrisa que me dio, hizo que mi corazón se ensanchara y estaba segura de yo tenía una sonrisa igual. Me abrazó con fuerza y después volvió a besarme.

-Bella…-dijo aún sobre mis labios.-Te amo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Edward.- por fin podía decirle lo que sentía en realidad.-Yo nunca te deje de amar- en cuanto dije eso, él se separó de mí y me miró con confusión.

-Pero, el día en que te fuiste me dijiste que…-

-Fue una mentira, todo lo que dije ese día lo fue- noté que su mirada se volvió oscura antes de preguntar:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque sabía que de otra manera, no me ibas a dejar ir- Edward me dio la espalda y lo escuché exhalar con fuerza.- Lo lamento, por favor, te pido que me perdones por eso- no se movió de su lugar y yo sentí ganas de llorar.-De verdad te amo Edward, desde el primer momento en que te vi, mi corazón fue tuyo y siempre lo va a ser….- baje la mirada y cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, sentí sus brazos fuertes envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-Mi corazón también es tuyo Bella-

-De verdad lamento mucho lo que te dije ese día-

-Eso ya no importa Bella- vi que el brillo en su mirada ya había regresado- Lo que importa ahora, eres tú, yo y nuestro pequeño- justo en ese momento, sentí una patadita proveniente de nuestro hijo que también Edward pudo sentir y nos hizo reír.

-¿Ves? Mi hijo está de acuerdo conmigo-

-¿Cómo sabes que no es una negación?-

-Porque es mi hijo Bella- dijo como si fuera la más obvio del mundo y solo puse mis ojos en blanco. –Además ¿Te he dicho antes lo hermosa que luces embarazada de él?- había extrañado mucho esto de él.

-No.-

-Pues lo haces- volvió a besarme, pero en eso, alguien tosió con fuerza haciendo que nos separáramos. No me sorprendió en absoluto que esa persona fuera Victoria.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir- sí como no….yo no le creía nada a ella.

-No te preocupes Victoria- le dijo Edward mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.-Sirve que eres la primera persona en enterarte que Bella y yo estamos juntos de nuevo- vi como la mirada de Victoria nos recorrió a los dos un par de veces antes de sonreír y decir:

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Felicidades!- abrazó a Edward quitándolo de mi lado y cuando se separó de él, me sorprendió que me abrazara a mi también.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- susurró en mi oído.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Esme entrando a la sala y Edward solo le sonrió antes de tomar mi mano.

- Todo esta excelente mamá, sobre todo desde que Bella aceptó volver a ser mi novia- los ojos de Esme se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿De verdad? ¿Otra vez están juntos?-

-Sí, Esme- ni siquiera yo me lo podía creer aún.

Esme corrió a abrazarnos a los dos y dijo:

-Lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría. Ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro-

-Gracias mamá- dijo Edward volviéndome a abrazar.

-Yo solo digo la verdad-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Rose entrado a la sala, con Carlisle y Emmett atrás-¡¿Volviste con ella después de lo que te hizo?!-

-Tranquilizante Rose- dijo Carlisle poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar!.- volvió a mirar a Edward-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Ni siquiera te consta que el niño en verdad sea tuyo!-

-Rosie, mi amor ¿Por qué no vamos a…?-intervino Emmett.

-Nada de Rosie- lo interrumpió y luego me miró a mí.-Y tú, eres una cualquiera, ¿crees que puedes jugar con mi hermano así?. Tú no te lo mereces. Victoria es mil veces mejor que tú-

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- dijo Edward en un tono molesto-¡No voy a permitir que le sigas hablando así a Bella!- realmente lucia furioso.-Emmett por favor, llévatela de aquí- vi como Emmett puso sus manos en los hombros de Rose, pero ella se soltó.

-No es necesario, yo sé donde está la salida- y con eso se salió de la sala seguida por Emmett, quien nos dijo:

-Lo lamento-

-Mi amor, no la escuches- dijo Edward acercándome a su pecho

-Ella tiene razón-

-No Bella, no la tiene-

-Pero…-

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes convencerme de lo contrario?- yo sabía que era algo imposible de hacer.

-Por lo menos puedo intentar hacerlo- susurré.

Después de un rato, Edward tuvo que volver a hablar con su familia porque Rose ya no quería estar en el mismo lugar que yo y al final, decidieron que sería mejor irse a casa de Emmett para no hacer el problema más grande. Los únicos que se iban a quedar con nosotros para mi "alegría" fueron Victoria y James. Los demás, antes de irse, volvieron a disculparse conmigo por la actitud de Rose y me abrazaron. Cuando nos quedamos solos, me sentí terrible por ser la causante de todo esto y le dije a Edward.

-Lamento haberles arruinado la Navidad- él me miró con profundidad antes de decir:

-Tú no arruinaste nada Bella, si de alguien es la culpa, es de mi hermana por su actitud-

-Pero Edward, esta es su casa, ellos no deberían irse-

-Tampoco tú, esta también es tu casa-

-No, no lo es- insistí

-Vamos Bella ¿a quién quieres engañar? Sabes muy bien que mis padres siempre te consideraron como una hija más- aunque eso fuera cierto, aún así era injusto que ellos se fueran.

-Pero no lo soy Edward-

-En ese caso, yo tampoco lo soy- urgg, era completamente imposible discutir con él.

-Edward, hablo en serio-

-Y yo también Bella.- deje soltar un fuerte suspiro de resignación y me senté en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.-Ahora vuelvo, no tardo- me dijo antes de salir de la sala, sin darme ninguna explicación.

A los pocos minutos, regresó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Listo- tomó mi mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie- Ahora ven- caminamos hasta la cocina.-¿Qué te gustaría de cenar?-

-Lo que sea me parece bien-

-Vamos amor, tú y mi hijo deben de tener algún antojo- ahora que lo mencionaba, si se me antojaban un par de cosas.-Tú dime lo que quieres y yo te lo preparó-

-Mmm, se me antoja, un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con huevo.- me miró de manera extraña por mi pedido, pero lo ignoré.- un helado de vainilla y agua de limón-

-¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?-

-Muy segura-

-Está bien- no parecía convencido.- Siéntate en lo que lo preparó-

Hice lo que me pidió y mientras esperaba, me pregunté donde estarían James y Victoria. No los había visto desde que el resto de los Cullen se fueron de la casa.

-Hice exactamente lo que me pediste- dijo Edward una vez que terminó y puso frente a mí mis antojos.

-Gracias- le dije antes de empezar a comer y noté que su rostro mostraba asco por mi combinación.

-No sabía que las mujeres embarazadas tuvieran antojos tan raros-

-¿Aún no te ensañan eso en la escuela de medicina?-

-Sí pero, maní con huevo- solo ignoré su comentario y seguí comiendo. Una vez que termine, Edward me quitó el plato mientras comentaba:

-Me alegra que tu apetito haya regresado-

-Yo también- eso era cierto-aunque de por sí ya parezco una ballena sin añadirle la comida-

-No pareces una ballena- se acercó a mí y me abrazó.-Para mí luces perfecta- con esas palabras, no pude evitar besarlo y en cuanto lo escuché soltar un leve gemido, sentí que todo mi cuerpo comenzó a arder.

Sus labios se volvieron insistentes contra los míos mientras enredaba mis manos en su cabello y él colocaba las suyas en mi cintura. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando más y más, hasta que en un momento me encontré sentada sobre la mesa mientras él recorría sus manos por debajo de mi vestido. En ese instante, quise quitarle la ropa y hacerlo mío, pero en eso recordé algo.

-Edward debemos parar- dije mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello.-Recuerda que no estamos solos-

-Sí lo estamos- contestó sin dejar de besarme.

-¿Y James y Victoria?-

-Les pedí que nos dejaran solos- ¿y lo hicieron?.-Se fueron con mis padres- definitivamente este ese era el mejor regalo de Navidad que pudiera tener.

No sé con qué valor lo hice, pero tomé a Edward por la camisa para volver a besarlo y después comencé a desabrochársela

-Bella ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- solo le sonreí antes de quitarle la camisa y al parecer él entendió mi respuesta porque tomo mi mano para llevarme a su cuarto.

Me recosté en su cama y él se puso sobre mí sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Lentamente me quito el vestido dejando a su paso besos que había extrañado y cuando estuve completamente expuesta a él, sentí vergüenza al saber que mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo de antes, hasta que vi en sus ojos un brillo de deseo, amor y pasión

-Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba- acarició mi brazo haciendo que me estremeciera.-Tu piel es tan suave- comenzó a besar mis hombros deslizando el tirante de mi brassier.-tan…exquisita-

-Edward…-susurré con placer y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- él sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero le encantaba jugar conmigo.

-Por favor….-

-¿Por favor qué? No puedo saber lo que quieres sino me lo dices-

-Hazme el amor Edward- casi lo suplique.-Quiero ser tuya otra vez-

-Con mucho gusto- y volvió a besarme para comenzar una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Hace tanto que no me sentía tan deseada y amada de esa manera, que sentí que mi corazón estallaría de felicidad. Aunque pensé por un momento que sería algo incomodo con mi vientre de por medio, me sorprendió que no fuera así y que no me agotara tan fácil. Al final, me quede dormida entre sus brazos como lo había hecho varias veces antes, sin ninguna pesadilla que me atormentara esta vez.

-Hola campeón…-escuché a Edward susurrar mientras sentía unas manos acariciar mi vientre.-soy tu papá otra vez- abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver a Edward observando mi vientre, hablándole con una voz muy especial que jamás había escuchado en él antes.- No sabes lo feliz que estoy ahora, finalmente tú mamá y yo estamos juntos de nuevo esperando por ti- beso mi vientre.- Y ¿te digo un pequeño secreto? Tienes a la mamá más grandiosa del mundo-

-Y también al papá más grandioso- interrumpí y él lució apenado antes de acercarse a mí para besarme.

-Buenos días amor, ¿dormiste bien?-

-Mejor que nunca ¿y tú?-

-Creo que aún sigo dormido- me abrazo.-Todo esto me parece un sueño-

-Lo sé, a mí también- acaricie su pecho.-Definitivamente ayer fue una de las mejores Navidades que tuve- se rió y acarició mi espalda.

-Yo también pero, ahora es otro día- me era muy difícil concentrarme en lo que decía cuando sus dedos tocaban mi piel y fue entonces cuando comprobé lo cierto que era lo del apetito sexual en las embarazadas.

-¿Acaso quieres repetir lo de anoche?- pregunté con un valor que no sabía de dónde provenía y eso lo hizo volver a reír.

-Aunque me encantaría tomarte la palabra, recuerda que habíamos quedado de ir hoy a casa de Charlie- definitivamente también sabía cómo apagar la llama y regresar mi nerviosismo, que al parecer notó porque me dijo.

-Tranquila Bella, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo- me dio mi sonrisa favorita antes de besarme y levantarse de la cama. Realmente me encantaba ver a Edward caminando desnudo por el lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta y dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te vas a vestir?- solo me sonroje antes de asentir y pararme de la cama. Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta su viejo Volvo que yo sabía que adoraba.

-Espera…-le dije al darme cuenta que no traía mis vitaminas.-Se me olvidaron las vitaminas, déjame voy por ellas y ahorita regreso-

-Bella, si quieres dime donde están y yo voy-

-No, no te preocupes, no tardo- camine hacia la casa antes de que volviera a protestar y regrese al cuarto para tomar las vitaminas prenatales.

Cuando lo hice y caminaba de regreso a las escaleras, escuché la voz que tanto temía decir detrás de mí.

-¿Realmente creíste que te podías salir con la tuya?- me volteé con cuidado para verlo y me sorprendió que Victoria también estuviera a su lado. ¿Qué no se suponía que no estaban aquí?

Comencé a retroceder cuando lo vi caminar hacia mí y dijo.- Te lo advertí Bella, te dije que te alejaras de mi sobrino- seguí retrocediendo.-Ahora nuestros planes financieros se están arruinando por tu culpa-¿planes financieros? En eso sentí su mano tomar mi brazo para acercarme a él-Créeme que no quiero hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra alternativa.-ante esas palabras, sentí un miedo terrible por mi hijo y no iba a permitir que lo dañara, por lo menos no sin luchar.

-¡Suéltame!- le di un puñetazo en la cara con toda la fuerza que pude utilizar y me solté de su agarre.

-Maldita perra- dijo cubriéndose la cara mientras yo me apresuraba a salir de ahí.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- me tomó Victoria del brazo cuando ya estaba cerca de las escaleras y escuché la risa de James.

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes huir de nosotros?- esta vez sentí pánico y jale mi brazo con desesperación.-Victoria, creo que Bella de verdad quiere bajar por las escaleras. ¿Por qué no le ayudamos?- al entender sus palabras intente alejarme de ellas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tú noche con Edward porque será la última que tendrás- susurró Victoria en mi oído.-Pero no te preocupes por él, porque me tendrá a mí para calentar su cama todas las noches-

-Él se dará cuenta de la verdad- dije al borde de las lágrimas

-No lo creo.- intervino James.-Porque este será otros de tus tropiezos accidentales, donde lamentablemente perderás a tu hijo de manera cruel-

Y fue en ese instante cuando Victoria me sonrió con malicia entes de empujarme por las escaleras. Lo único que pude pensar en ese momento era que tenía que proteger a mi bebé a pesar de todo. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre tratando de cubrir el impacto hasta el final de la caída, donde solo me sentí desorientada y lo último que vi fue sangre recorrer mis piernas antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Sé que no hay pretexto para mi tardanza, pero espero que por lo menos les haya agradado el capitulo.**

**Nicole.W.C.**


	14. Hospital

**Sé que el capitulo es muy corto, pero como considere que ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo en actualizar, decidí subir esto, aunque fuera poco.**

EDWARD POV

Mientras esperaba a que Bella saliera, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido ayer. Que a pesar de la actitud de mi hermana y la ausencia de mi familia, había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. No recordaba haberme sentido tan dichoso como en ese momento. Finalmente, estaría a lado de Bella, de mi hijo y podríamos ser una familia.

Pero en eso, escuché un fuerte golpe proveniente de la casa y sin pesarlo dos veces corrí con preocupación a ver lo que había pasado. En cuanto entré, presencie una escena espantosa y el terror me invadió por completo.

-¡BELLA!- estaba en el suelo junto a las escaleras y había mucha sangre a su alrededor. En ese momento me percaté que se había caído de ellas y temí lo peor.

-No, no, no…- me repetía a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a revisarla con desesperación y sentí que mis manos estaban temblando.-Bella amor, ¿me escuchas?- estaba totalmente inconsciente y eso me alarmó más. Al notar que estaba teniendo un sangrado vaginal, de inmediato saque mi celular y llame a emergencias mientras pensaba alguna manera de poder detenerla yo mismo.

-Resiste Bella, por favor- rogué una y otra vez en lo que esperaba a que ambulancia llegara y solo podía rogar que tanto Bella como mi hijo estuvieran bien.

Cada minuto que transcurrió, fue una tortura para mí. Me sentía tan impotente en ese momento, quería hacer algo por ella, pero sabía que si lo intentaba, podía dañarla más, no debía moverla ni siquiera un poco…

-Todo estará bien- trataba de convencerme a mí mismo aunque no sabía si eso era verdad. Toqué su mejilla y me asustó el hecho de que estaba fría.

-No Bella, no. Quédate conmigo-

Cuando finalmente llegó la ambulancia, me mantuve a lado de Bella en todo momento, no solté su mano hasta que llegamos al hospital, pero en el momento que entramos a emergencias, me dijeron que tenía que debía quedarme en la sala de espera y tuve que separarme de ella.

Solo fui capaz de caminar de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que me dieran noticias de ella. Nunca antes le había pedido nada a Dios, pero esta vez, le rogaba que no me los quitara, a ninguno de los dos. Ellos eran mi vida…

Sabía que todo esto había sido mi culpa, yo fui quien la dejo ir sola a pesar de que sabía que tendría que subir las escaleras. Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte y jamás me perdonaría eso, jamás…

Decidí hablarle a Carlisle para avisarle y mantenerme ocupado, pero cuando lo hice, la voz apenas me salió. Dijo que vendrían de inmediato y justo cuando colgué, el Dr. Rogers se acercó a mí y pregunté:

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- me miró con seriedad

-¿Eres familiar de ella, Edward?- él me conocía bien por mi papá

-Es mi novia.- dije un poco exasperado, no tenía tiempo para estas preguntas tontas, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Bella.

-Bien, en ese caso puedo decirte que logramos detener la hemorragia a tiempo y afortunadamente no hubo desprendimiento de placenta- por un momento sentí un poco de alivio, pero sabía que había más- Aún nos falta hacer unos estudios para verificar que el feto no sufrió ningún tipo de daño-

-¿Y Bella?¿Ella está bien?-

-Sufrió una fractura en el brazo derecho y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Lamento informarte que debido a esto, ella entró en estado de coma- ¡¿Qué? No, eso no podía ser cierto…-y voy a necesitar que algún familiar de Bella firme las autorizaciones necesarias- al ver mi expresión, puso su mano en mi hombro en forma de apoyo.-De verdad lo siento Edward, prometo que haré lo posible para que ella despierte-

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?-

-Aún no, pero en cuanto la coloquemos en un cuarto, podrás pasar- solo asentí y cuando se fue, golpeé la pared con todas mis fuerzas y me deje caer en la silla.

No podía perderla, no otra vez…. Daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, que fuera yo quien sufriera todo eso y no ella.

-Edward- escuché la voz de mi madre después de algún tiempo y sentí como me abrazaba.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está Bella?-

Con mucho esfuerzo les conté todo lo que había pasado y sin poder contenerme más, comencé a llorar como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo.

-Iré con Rogers para hablar sobre el estado de Bella- comentó mi padre antes de irse y fue entonces cuando recordé que necesitaba avisarle al padre de Bella sobre el asunto.

-Tengo que hablarle a Charlie-

-Yo lo haré, hijo- dijo mi madre con los ojos llorosos.-No creo que sea conveniente que le hables en este estado-

-Pero….él no sabe nada del embarazo- lució bastante sorprendida por mi revelación, pero comentó:

-Entonces con más razón, déjame hacerlo a mí- se alejo y pude ver a Emmett detrás de ella con una mirada triste, mientras que Rose estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados y no mostraba emoción alguna.

-¿Edward?- dijo Rogers desde lejos.-Ya puedes pasar a verla-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hasta la habitación que me indicaron y al abrir la puerta, finalmente la vi. Estaba recostada en la cama con varios aparatos a su alrededor, lucía más pálida de lo normal y tenía uno de sus brazos vendado. Lentamente me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano libre entre las mías antes de decir:

-Perdóname Bella, todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca debí dejarte subir sola…- mis lágrimas volvieron a traicionarme al saber que podría quedarse así para siempre. Pero tenía que tener fe, tenía que…

- Tienes que regresar a mí amor, tienes que despertar por nuestro hijo, por mí, no podemos vivir sin ti-

Me mantuve a su lado por horas, hasta que de repente, escuché una voz furiosa decir detrás de mí:

-¡Tú!-

* * *

Vi a Charlie caminar hacia mí y me tomó por la camisa levantándome de mi lugar.

-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!- mi padre entró corriendo para intervenir.

-Charlie, por favor, no es el momento ni el lugar-

-¡Pero merezco una explicación!-

-Y te la daré Charlie…-dije con seriedad- pero no aquí-

La mirada de Charlie recorrió entonces la habitación hasta quedar fija en Bella. Por primera vez, lo vi completamente roto y vulnerable.

-Bella…-susurró para sí mismo y luego de un momento, regresó su atención a mí.-Bien muchacho, salgamos de aquí- dijo soltándome.

-Pero…-yo no quería dejar a Bella sola.

-Ve Edward.- comentó Carlisle entendiendo mi expresión.- yo me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses.- solo asentí y bese la frente de Bella.

-Ahora vuelvo-

Seguí a Charlie hasta la cafetería del hospital y ahí le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que Bella terminó conmigo hasta ese momento, aunque omitiendo algunos detalles. Charlie no mostró ningún tipo de emoción mientras yo hablaba y fue hasta que finalmente termine cuando dijo:

-Así que tú tampoco lo sabías-

-No-

-Aún no puedo creer que Bella no me dijera nada- su previo enojo había desparecido por completo y había sido remplazado por una gran tristeza.-Aunque sí entiendo porque lo hizo- sonrió con amargura.- Te hubiera asesinado justo en el momento en que ella lo mencionara ¿lo sabes?. De hecho, aún tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo-

-Sí, eso lo tengo claro- yo no me opondría si lo hacía.

-Abuelo, yo….- parecía realmente asombrado.- Muchacho ¿no crees que aún soy demasiado joven para que me hicieran abuelo?-

-Esme y Carlisle también lo son- pareció analizar eso por un momento.

-Sí, eso es cierto.- bajó la mirada y con voz baja preguntó.-¿Tú crees que…crees que Bella tarde mucho en…en despertar?-

-No lo sé.- fui sincero.-Todo depende de cómo evolucionen las cosas-

-¿Puedo…entrar a verla?- sabía que estaba luchando para no derrumbarse frente a mí, de la misma manera que yo también lo hacía frente a él.

-Claro que sí Charlie- y con eso, se fue sin decirme nada más.

Pase mis manos con frustración a través de mi cabello por la impotencia que sentí en ese momento; al igual que Charlie, yo quería que Bella despertara, pero sabía que era algo que no dependía de mí, por más que lo deseara.

-¡Edward!- miré hacia el corredor y vi a Victoria acercarse a mí.- Vine en cuanto me enteré ¿Cómo están?-

-Ambos están estables, pero…Bella entró en estado de coma- de inmediato me abrazó y susurró:

-Lo siento mucho Edward.-

-Todo fue mi culpa -

-No, fue un accidente-

-Uno que yo pude haber evitado- establecí.

- No, claro que no Edward, tú hiciste todo lo que podías y ¿ves? Ambos están a salvo- eso último lo dijo de tal forma, que pareció que en realidad no le alegraba el hecho que se hubieran salvado. Cuando estuve a punto de cuestionarla por eso, mi celular comenzó a sonar y tuve que contestar.

-¿Diga?-

-Edward ¿cómo esta Bella?- dijo con desesperación una voz femenina que no me era familiar.

-¿Quién habla?-

-Ay Edward ¿tan pronto te olvidaste de mí? Soy Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella- pero….

-Sí me acuerdo de ti Alice, pero ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?-

-Bella me lo dio antes de que se fueran-

-Ah….- fue lo único que pude responder

-Pero ese no es el punto, dime, ¿cómo siguen Bella y mi ahijado?-

- ¿ Pero cómo….?-

-Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías, así que ¿me vas a decir cómo están o no?-

-Sí Alice.- con mucha dificultad, repetí todo lo que había sucedido y el estado de Bella. Lo único que me dijo una vez que terminé fue:

-Vamos para allá- y me colgó sin siquiera dejarme despedir.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Victoria a mi lado, quién comenzó a acariciar mi brazo de una forma que me incomodo.

-Una amiga de Bella- me aleje de ella de una forma sutil y le dije.- Voy a regresar a la sala-

-Sí está bien, aquí voy a estar por si me necesitas- solo asentí y me apresure en regresar con mi Bella y mi hijo….


	15. Primeras sospechas

**_Como siempre digo y les dire a todos mis lectores, muchas gracias por la paciencia y todos sus comentarios que me dejan. De verdad me encantan...:D_**

_Una semana después…_

EDWARD POV

Ya había pasado una semana y Bella aún permanecía en estado de coma; yo cada día me sentía más ansioso de lo que pudiera pasar. Afortunadamente, mi hijo se mantenía desarrollando de manera normal y no sufrió ningún problema por la caída. Pude verlo cuando le hicieron un ultrasonido a Bella y estaba completamente sano y fuerte.

Todos los días, procuraba estar siempre al lado de ellos y solo me iba cuando mi familia me obligaba a hacerlo, aunque yo no quisiera. Adjudicando que tenía que dormir y comer.

-Hijo, tienes que ir a descansar, necesitas recuperar fuerzas para estar con ella- dijo Esme con suavidad mientras tocaba mi hombro.-Alice se va a quedar con Bella toda la noche, si algo sucede, estoy segura de que nos hablara de inmediato-

Alice y Jasper, los amigos de Bella, habían llegado dos días después del accidente y nos habían apoyado bastante. Se estaban quedando en nuestra casa mientras esperábamos a que el estado de Bella mejorara.

-Lo sé mamá, es sólo que no me gusta dejarlos- acaricie la mano de Bella.

- Edward, tú también tienes que cuidarte. Además, solo será por unas horas, no te preocupes- suspiré resignado.

- Está bien- sabía que de cualquier modo, no tenía otra opción.-Pero regresare mañana a primera hora- besé la mano de Bella y salí de ahí con lentitud.

-Alice- la llamé cuando iba a entrar a la sala.- cuídala mucho-me dio una leve sonrisa y dijo:

-Lo haré Edward-

Con mucha dificultad, maneje de vuelta a casa y cuando llegué, me sorprendió encontrar un plato de comida en la mesa. Por un momento pensé que mi madre lo había dejado ahí para mí, hasta que escuché:

-¡Edward, llegaste!- se acercó Victoria a mí para abrazarme.-Te prepare algo de comer, espero te guste-

-Gracias Victoria- dije separándome de ella. Últimamente había estado demasiado…afectuosa conmigo y estaba comenzando a incomodarme bastante, además, estaba utilizando ropa muy...pequeña que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero si seguía así, tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

-La última vez que te vi fue en año nuevo. ¿Cómo sigue Bella?-

-Igual- dije con tristeza.-Aún no ha despertado- Por primera vez en mi vida y en la de mi familia, el día de año nuevo pasó como cualquier otro y todos estuvimos en el hospital al pendiente de Bella.

-Lo siento mucho Edward- solo suspire y decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Y mi tío James?-

-En su trabajo, dijo que tiene varios asuntos pendientes que arreglar por ser inicio de año- desde que Bella había sido internada, James no había ido al hospital ni una sola vez y ni siquiera lo había visto en la casa. Me sentía bastante molesto y decepcionado de que él no me apoyara en un momento así.

Ya sin decir nada más, me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer. Ignore el hecho de que Victoria se había sentado frente a mí de una manera que dejaba ver bastante parte de su escote. En cuanto termine, subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y me recosté en mi cama pensando en Bella. No me gustaba para nada la idea de estar separado de ella, sobre todo ahora, cuando más me necesitaba. ¿Qué tal si algo pasaba mientras yo estaba aquí? ¿Y si despertaba? ¿Y si….?

De repente escuché que alguien tocaba mi puerta y estaba casi seguro que era Victoria.

-Adelante- me sorprendió que la persona que entró, fuera Rosalie.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunte bastante sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?- nuestra relación no había sido la mejor desde que Bella regreso. ¿Para qué vendría a buscarme?

-Edward, yo…yo vine a pedirte disculpas.- me mantuve en silencio para que continuara- Últimamente me he portado terriblemente, he sido muy injusta contigo y con Bella, sobre todo con ella, le he dicho cosas que…-cerró sus ojos sin continuar.-Lo que quiero es decir es que no debí hacerlo- bajo la mirada.- Tenía tanto miedo que te volviera a lastimar-

-Lo sé Rose-

- Pero yo no quería que le pasara esto- su voz comenzó a quebrarse

-También lo sé-

-Aunque no lo merezco ¿Crees que ella podrá perdonarme?- preguntó con temor y yo la miré con determinación por un momento antes de responder.

-Es Bella de quien estamos hablando, ella sería capaz de perdonar hasta el peor ser de la Tierra-

-Eso es cierto- suspiró con tristeza.-Pero ¿y tú?-

-Rose, tú eres mi hermana y entiendo porqué te comportaste de esa manera. Tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo estando en tu lugar- la miré con seriedad.- Pero no iba a permitir que la insultaras, tienes que confiar en mí….y en Bella también. - la vi asentir levemente.

- Lo sé- volvió a bajar la mirada- pero ¿Y…y si ella no despierta?- preguntó con desesperación y tristeza. - ¿Si no hay una oportunidad para mí de enmendar las cosas con ella?-

-Ven aquí- se acercó e hice algo que no había hecho en años. La abracé.

-Sí lo habrá- aseguré.-ella se despertará- de nuevo, no sabía si intentaba convencerla a ella o a mí.-Bella es una luchadora, no se va a dar por vencida tan fácil-

-Eso espero- susurró Rose y nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que se alejo y dijo:

-También lamento haberles arruinado la Navidad- no pude evitar sonreír un poco por eso.

-No te preocupes, al final no nos la pasamos tan mal- dije recordando la gran noche que pase con Bella, y Rose al estudiar mi expresión, comentó:

-Es mejor no saberlo ¿cierto?-

-Creo que no- ella se rió levemente.

-En ese caso, me alegra no haberlo arruinado todo.- me sonrió y después pareció recordar algo -Por cierto, te llegó esto en la mañana- saco un sobre y me lo dio.- Se me hizo raro que estuviera dirigido para Edward Masen en lugar de Edward Cullen- eso también me extraño, porque en realidad, eran pocas las personas que sabían mi primer apellido.

-Eh…gracias Rose-

-De nada- dijo dándome una sonrisa y agregar-Bueno, entonces te dejo para que descanses- solo asentí y Rose salió de mi cuarto.

Me quede viendo el sobre por un buen rato ¿Quién me habría mandado una carta con mi antiguo apellido? No tenía sentido. Decidí abrirlo y averiguarlo:

_Estimado Sr. Masen:_

_Le escribo con el fin de hacerle saber que por ser este el año en que usted tiene su decimonoveno cumpleaños, que necesita comunicarse conmigo lo más pronto posible para iniciar la transferencia de su parte correspondiente de la herencia de sus padres, tal como lo estipularon en sus respectivos testamentos…_

¿QUÉ? ¿Herencia? ¿Testamentos? Yo no sabía nada de esto. Seguí leyendo y al final, venía el teléfono de un tal abogado en Seattle, pensé marcar en ese momento para que me aclararan todo el asunto de inmediato, pero lo más probable es que no me contestara nadie porque ya era tarde.

Ahora más que nunca me sentía realmente confundido. ¿Mi tío sabría sobre esto? No creo que lo hiciera ¿o sí?, de haberlo hecho, me lo habría comentado ¿no?.

No pude dormir bien durante la noche pensando en eso y en Bella, quería arreglar ya ese asunto y regresar con Bella.

A la mañana siguiente, después de bañarme, marqué el número del abogado. Cuando finalmente pude comunicarme con él, me explicó que mis padres al morir, me habían dejado todo su dinero junto con toda la compañía Masen, pero que no podía tomar su control hasta no cumplir los 19 años.

-Creo que su tío James Masen está al tanto de todo.- comentó el señor Jenks.- Él mismo podría explicarle algunos puntos cruciales relacionados con el testamento de sus padres- así que mi tío si sabía de esto, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?.

-Sí, hablare con él en cuanto pueda- eso era un hecho.

-Entonces me gustaría que nos reuniéramos lo más pronto posible para comenzar con los papeleos necesarios-

-Yo…siento decirle que por el momento no puedo hacer eso, debido a problemas familiares- no pensaba alejarme de Bella solo para ir a Seattle.

-Oh…en ese caso, comuníquese conmigo cuando lo considere mejor-

-Así lo haré, gracias por todo Sr. Jenks, adiós-

En cuanto colgué, fui a la habitación de mi tío, pero al parecer no estaba. Como tampoco había nadie en la casa, decidí que sería bueno dejarle una nota para que me hablara cuando llegara.

Nunca antes había entrado ahí y tal como espere, su cuarto estaba completamente ordenado y tenía un escritorio de madera cerca de la ventana. Iba a dejarle una nota y busqué una pluma cerca, pero no había. Aunque no me gustaba tocar las cosas de los demás sin permiso, abrí su cajón y vi algo que no esperaba.

Una hoja doblada con solo una palabra escrita, o más bien un nombre: _Edward._

Y lo peor es que sabía de quien era esa letra, era de mi Bella.


	16. Descubrimientos y enfrentamientos

_Capitulo anterior_

_Fui a la habitación de mi tío, pero al parecer no estaba. Como tampoco había nadie en la casa, decidí que sería bueno dejarle una nota para que me hablara cuando llegara. _

_Nunca antes había entrado ahí y tal como espere, su cuarto estaba completamente ordenado y tenía un escritorio de madera cerca de la ventana. Iba a dejarle una nota y busqué una pluma cerca, pero no había. Aunque no me gustaba tocar las cosas de los demás sin permiso, abrí su cajón y vi algo que no esperaba._

_Una hoja doblada con solo una palabra escrita, o más bien un nombre: Edward._

_Y lo peor es que sabía de quien era esa letra, era de mi Bella._

EDWARD POV

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, lo tomé y lo desdoble para leerlo.

_Edward:_

_No sé por dónde empezar, probablemente te estarás preguntando porque te mando esto cuando puedo ir a hablar contigo. Es solo que lo que tengo que decirte, no me atrevo a hacerlo en persona._

_Desde hace unos días, comencé a sentirme mal. Tengo náuseas, vómito y he tenido mucho sueño. Al principio creí que solo era un problema estomacal, pero resulta que no es así. La verdad es que no he tenido mi periodo en casi dos meses y por eso decidí tomar una prueba de embarazo. El resultado que salió, fue positivo._

_Edward, lo que intento decirte es que vamos a tener un bebé y quiero que sepas que pienso tenerlo. Quiero tener a nuestro hijo._

_Sé que esto es algo difícil de asimilar y que no estaba en nuestros planes. Tampoco te voy a pedir que te involucres en todo esto si no quieres, si consideras que se interpondrá en tu futuro, pero me gustaría que lo pensaras y que me digas tú decisión el Viernes, en el café que está cerca de mi casa a las 5._

_Apoyare lo que sea que decidas y siempre te voy a amar a pesar de todo. Yo sé bien que no te merezco y probablemente tampoco a un hijo tuyo, pero no me arrepiento de nada y estoy muy feliz con todo esto. Solo espero que tú también puedas estarlo y que ames a este bebé tanto como yo ya lo hago._

_Con amor, tú Bella._

En cuanto termine de leer, me sentí bastante confundido ¿Qué no Bella había intentado ocultarme todo esto? Entonces ¿Por qué escribió esta nota? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el cajón de mi tío?

Aquí había algo raro. Al ver la fecha, noté que la carta había sido enviada poco antes de que Bella terminara conmigo ¿Acaso cambió de opinión? Y ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Y mi tío ¿ya sabía de su embarazo y no me dijo nada? Solo de pensar en la idea, hacía que me hirviera la sangre. Él también sabía lo de la herencia y no me dijo nada ¿Por qué razón me ocultaba tantas cosas?... Aún no lo sabía, pero lo iba averiguar.

Rápidamente le hablé a Alice para decirle que me tardaría en llegar al hospital y cuando me preguntó el motivo, simplemente le dije que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar.

Volví a llamar al abogado y le pregunté que si hoy mismo podía verlo, en cuanto me dijo que sí, tomé mi Volvo y maneje lo más rápido que pude hasta Seattle.

-Buenos días Sr. Masen, lo estaba esperando- estrechó mi mano cuando entré a su oficina.- Me alegra que pudiera venir hoy mismo para arreglar los papeleos necesarios. Así terminaremos más pronto con los trámites de la herencia- caminamos hasta su escritorio y una vez sentados, me mostró un folder que contenía una copia del testamento de mis padres. Tal como me lo había dicho Jenks por teléfono, en él se estipulaba que al morir ellos, yo sería el único heredero del dinero y la empresa de la familia, pero que solo tendría poder sobre él hasta cumplir la edad necesaria. Eso me hizo cuestionarme una cosa.

-¿Quién se ha encargado de la empresa en estos años?-

-Su tío James por supuesto, creí que lo sabía-

-No, no lo sabía- dije entredientes.

-¿Aún quiere que sea él, la persona vaya a tener acceso a su dinero?- lo mire extrañado por su pregunta y él lo notó porque agregó.-Es que una vez que se le transfiera la herencia, usted puede elegir a algún familiar directo de total confianza para tener acceso a su fortuna y su tío me mencionó que lo había elegido a él. ¿Aún mantiene esa decisión?- así que eso era lo que quería mi tío, por eso él nunca me dijo nada.

-No, en realidad, tengo a alguien más en mente- después de proponerle a la persona y de que me dijera que esa sí era posible, seguimos arreglando los detalles de la herencia y en cuanto terminamos, regresé a Forks, pero no me dirigí hacia el hospital.

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en el hospital- dijo mi mamá consternada cuando me vio entrar a la casa, ella sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba estar alejado de Bella.

-Necesito hablar con James-

-Pues creo que tienes suerte, porque acaba de llegar hace como 15 minutos- rápidamente fui al cuarto de él y entré sin siquiera tocar.

-Victoria, te he dicho miles de veces que…- comenzó a decir James, hasta que me vio.- Edward… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Pensé que estabas en el hospital- traté de controlar mi voz lo más que pude y dije:

-Sólo venía a dejarte esta carta que llegó ayer en la mañana- le di el sobre del abogado y noté que su mirada se alarmó.

-Eh….no te preocupes Edward, yo me haré cargo de esto-

-No tienes porque hacerlo, yo ya lo hice- se quedó completamente impactado y callado.-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?¿Por qué jamás me mencionaste nada sobre el testamento de mis padres ni de la empresa que tenían?-

- Yo…no lo consideré muy importante-

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-

-Cuando cumplieras los 19 por supuesto-

-La verdad, ahora dudo que lo hubieras hecho-

-Vamos Edward ¿Vas a comenzar a desconfiar en mí solo por ese detalle? Eres mi único sobrino, yo siempre he hecho lo que considero mejor para ti-

-¿Cómo ocultarme lo del embarazo de Bella?- probé con eso y su mirada se volvió rígida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo como si no supiera de lo que le hablaba y yo solo esperaba no estar haciendo una mala acusación contra él.

-Yo sé que tú sabías de su embarazo desde antes de irme a la Universidad-

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió mientras yo sacaba la carta de Bella de mi pantalón y noté en la mirada de James reconocimiento.

-Entonces ¿por qué estaba esto en el cajón de tu escritorio?-

-¿Estuviste esculcando mis cosas?-en ese momento supe que era cierto, no podía creerlo, él había sabido de su embarazo desde un principio y se encargó de que yo no me enterara de nada, recordé entonces lo que decía la carta y cerré mis puños con furia tratando de contenerme

- Ella quería decírmelo ¿cierto?, ella no iba a ocultármelo- miré a James con odio.-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- al notar que ya no le creería ninguna de sus historias, dijo:

-Como te dije, lo que pensé que era lo mejor para ti.-

-¡¿Y pensaste que ocultármelo era lo mejor? ¿Pensaste que alejándome de ellos las cosas serían mejor para mí….? –

-¡Deberías agradecérmelo! ¿No te das cuenta de que ella solo te está arruinando la vida? Ella y ese bastardo…- en cuanto lo dijo, lo tomé por la camisa y lo estampé contra la pared.

-Ten mucho cuidado, es de mi hijo de quien estás hablando- lo amenacé sin importarme que fuera mi tío.- Vuelves a hablar así de mi familia y olvidaré que tenemos alguna clase de parentesco-

-¿Tú familia? Yo soy tú única familia-

-A partir de ahora ya no- solté mi agarré.-Lo que me recuerda decirte que ya no vas a tener control sobre MI dinero, cambie a la persona que tendrá ese privilegio- sólo se rió con sarcasmo.

-Al parecer Jenks no te dijo que no podías elegir a nadie de tu familia adoptiva-

-No, no olvidó hacerlo y tal vez con ellos no pueda, pero sí con mi futura esposa- de inmediato lució desconcertado y furioso.

-¿Isabella?-

-Sí, en cuanto ella despierte, la haré mi esposa. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir al hospital a verla. Que tengas un buen día, TÍO- recalqué esa última palabra y camine hacia la salida.

-Esa maldita zorra siempre arruina mis planes, debí haberla empujado yo mismo ese día para asegurarme que muriera- lo escuché susurrar y me paré en seco cuando dijo eso. Entonces relacione sus palabras y por un momento deje de respirar, Bella no se había caído, no había sido un accidente, él había intentado matarla.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- caminé hacia él y lo golpeé con toda la fuerza posible mientras él seguía distraído. Me deje llevar por el odio y procure hacerle el mayor daño posible, quería asesinarlo. Matarlo por lo que le hizo a Bella. James intentó defenderse pero no le di la oportunidad.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Detente! ¡Carlisle, Emmett!- escuché a mi madre gritar a lo lejos, pero no hice caso. Sólo seguí golpeando a James en cualquier parte que pudiera.

-¡Deténganlo!- sentí un par de brazos que intentaron detenerme pero al principio no pudieron, hasta que finalmente lograron apartarme de él y me di cuenta que era Emmett quien me sostenía.

-¡Ey viejo detente, lo vas a matar!-

-¡Eso es lo que quiero hacer!- dije intentando librarme de él.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?- intervino Carlisle observando la escena y se acercó a James para ayudarlo.- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo Edward? ¿Porqué lo golpeaste?- jamás había escuchado a mi padre tan furioso, pero estaba seguro que no se comparaba ni un poco con la mía.

-¡Ese maldito intentó matar a Bella!- grite aún luchando por soltarme-¡Suéltame Emmett!-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, hijo?- preguntó mi madre aún desconcertada desde la puerta.

-¡La tiro por las escaleras! ¡Es su culpa que ella este en el hospital!- miré directamente a James con ira mientras seguía tratando de zafarme para poder golpearlo- ¡Estoy casi seguro que hiciste para quedarte con mi dinero ¿No es así? ¡No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo James!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Carlisle mirando a James con asombro -¿Eso… es cierto?- pareció analizar mis palabras por un momento y al ver que James no contestó, hizo algo que jamás imagine que haría, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.- Saca a Edward de aquí Emmett, no quiero que termine ensuciándose las manos por esto-

-¿Y no puedo hacerlo yo?- preguntó con enojo, yo sabía que deseaba golpear a James tanto como yo en este momento.

-No- dijo firmemente.-Ahora salgan, tengo que asegurarme que las heridas que le hizo Edward no sean tan graves-

Una vez que me sacó de la habitación, intentaron calmarme diciéndome que no valía la pena golpearlo (aunque yo sabía que en el fondo, todos querían hacerlo) que lo importante era estar junto a Bella. Carlisle no tardo mucho en salir y nos dijo que no estaba tan grave como para mandarlo al hospital. Después de lograr calmarme un poco, me dediqué a contarles con detalle lo que había sucedido y en cuanto terminé, mi madre exclamó:

-¡No lo puedo creer, ese desgraciado casi destruye a nuestra familia!-

-Debería haber dejado que Edward lo matara- dijo Emmett entredientes.

- ¡Tranquilícense!- intervino de nuevo Carlisle- Sé que probablemente todos queremos asesinar a James ahora, pero debemos recordar quienes somos. Encontraremos la manera de que él pagué por lo que le hizo a Bella con la policía-

-Pero ¿cómo?, no hay nada que compruebe que él lo hizo— intentó razonar mi madre.

-Lo sé, pero tiene que haber alguna manera- mi padre siguió pensando y luego me vio a mí.-Hijo, creo que sería mejor que fueras al hospital con Bella, sé que no lograras contenerte si James se llega a despertar-

-Pero…-

-Tú padre tiene razón, deberías irte con ella, eso te ayudara a tranquilizarte más, y aunque detesto a James en estos momentos, no quiero verte en esa situación de nuevo- quería volver a debatirle, pero tampoco quería verla sufrir más por esto, además, no había visto a Bella en todo el día y ya comenzaba a afectarme bastante.

-Está bien mamá- me puse de pie- llámenme en cuanto suceda cualquier cambio con….-no me atrevía a decir su nombre ni mucho menos llamarlo mi tío.- ese tipo- mi padre solo asintió y salí de la casa casi corriendo.

-Edward ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Victoria, quien apenas estaba llegando a la casa.

-Voy al hospital- dije con simpleza y seguí mi camino. No me sentía con ganas de soportarla ahora. No tarde ni cinco minutos en llegar al hospital y de inmediato vi a Jasper en la sala de espera.

-Edward, que bueno que llegas, estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti- pude ver que notó mi expresión y preguntó -¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-

-Luego te cuento- dije pasándolo de largo para llegar al cuarto de Bella.

-Bella, mira quien llegó- escuché a Alice decir con una sonrisa al verme entrar, pero de inmediato se borró al ver mi expresión.-Edward ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Podrías dejarme solo con Bella por favor?- dije casi rogándole. Al darse cuenta que no le diría nada más, Alice solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

Me acerqué a mi Bella lo más rápido que pude y la tomé de la mano, en ese momento todo el odio que tenía se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazada por una enorme tristeza.

-Bella- besé su mano.-Bella, mi amor, perdóname. Fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes, por no ver al maldito que tengo por tío, perdóname- finalmente pude entender las actitudes que tenía ante mi tío- perdóname por no ver el miedo en tus ojos cada vez que James estaba en la misma habitación que tú. Fui tan estúpido, estuvo frente a mí todo este tiempo y ahora por mi culpa, tú estás luchando por vivir- volví a besar su mano- Pero te juró que lo pagará, lo va a pagar, solo no dejes que él se salga con la suya, ahora más que nunca tienes que despertar, tienes que hacerlo para que puedas volver a ver a tus amigos, a tu familia, a nuestro hijo y para poder hacerte mi esposa.- acaricié la palma de su mano y mire su hermoso rostro que aún estaba bastante pálido.- Regresa a mí amor, ya me hiciste esperar mucho por ti, juró que esta vez estarás a salvo a mi lado, no dejare que ese maldito se te vuelva a acercar otra vez. Te amo Bella, te amo tanto- solté varias lágrimas y enterré mi cara en su hombro. De repente, escuché una maravillosa voz decir:

-¿E…Edward?-

**Otro capitulo más... Para los que**** me habían preguntando, ya estamos casi al final, no creo pasar de los 20 capitulos y si lo hago, seria solo para hacer un epilogo.**

**Espero que todos esten muy bien, al igual que sus familias , y muchas gracias por su constante apoyo con el fic, aunque tarde milenios en actualizar. :D Los amo a todos...**

**Nicole W.C.**


	17. Despertar

EDWARD POV

Por un momento creí que estaba soñando, creí haberme imaginado su voz, pero en cuanto me separe de ella y vi que estaba despierta. Sentí una enorme alegría y la abrace con cuidado acercándola a mi pecho.

BELLA POV

Me sentía bastante confundida y adolorida en ese momento, lo único que pude reconocer a la perfección fueron los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor.

-Te extrañe tanto- lo escuché susurrar contra mi oído

-¿Do…dónde estoy?- pregunté en voz baja ya que me costaba mucho trabajo hablar. Edward se separó un poco de mí para verme a los ojos y noté que su mirada se entristeció.

-En un hospital, llevas más de una semana aquí- ¿una semana? en cuanto dijo eso, varias imágenes comenzaron a invadir mi mente y recordé el motivo por el que cual estaba ahí. Recordé a James y a Victoria, recordé el momento cuando me aventaron por las escaleras tratando de matarme a mí y a mi bebé.

-¡NO!- dije alejándome de Edward.-¿Cómo esta mi bebé?¿Dónde está mi bebé?-

-Tranquilízate, mi amor- dijo Edward volviéndome a abrazar- Nuestro hijo está bien, él está bien, aún está aquí creciendo dentro de ti- acarició mi vientre para calmarme y besó mi frente. En el momento que quise colocar mi mano sobre la suya fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía enyesado mi brazo y me conforme con sentir los movimientos de nuestro bebé.

-¿Necesitas algo Bella? ¿Agua? ¿Comida? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?- solo negué con la cabeza. Había algo que tenía que saber primero.

-¿Y James?- pregunté temerosa- ¿Dónde…está?- no quería que se volviera a acercar a mí y que intentara dañar a mi hijo.

-Está en la casa, los demás lo están vigilando para que no intente escapar – lo dijo como si intentara controlarse, pero yo no comprendía nada. Edward tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me miró con profundidad.-No voy a permitir que se te vuelva a acercar Bella, no dejare que te vuelva a lastimar- ¿acaso Edward ya sabía la verdad? Pero…

-¿Có…cómo lo supiste?-

-Encontré la carta que me mandaste en su cajón- dijo como si eso no importara- Pero lo que aún no sé es ¿qué fue lo que hizo James para que te fueras?- no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

-Me dijo que yo iba a arruinar tu futuro y que si no me alejaba de ti, iba a encontrar la forma de deshacerse de nuestro hijo- Edward se tenso y no dijo nada por varios segundos. Me preocupe que pensara lo peor de mí, por no haberle dicho nada y mentirle.- Perdóname Edward, sé que debí habértelo dicho y que soy la persona más ruin….- puso su dedo en mis labios para callarme.

-Es cierto Bella, debiste de haberlo dicho desde un principio, pero no por eso eres una persona ruin, al contrario, ahora entiendo porque actuaste de esa manera, ahora más que nunca veo la maravillosa persona que eres, que siempre has sido. Te arriesgaste a estar sola en un lugar desconocido con un bebé en camino, dejaste a la persona que amabas y luego tuviste que soportar sus groserías solo para poder protegerlo. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de mi comportamiento Bella, debí haber sido más inteligente y saber que tú nunca harías algo así, jamás me hubieras ocultado esto de no ser por algo realmente importante-

-No Edward, tú solo actuaste como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- sin poder sopórtalo más, lo besé. Me acerqué a él lo más que pude a pesar de mi brazo y del dolor mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Te amo- susurré contra sus labios

-No tienes idea de cuánto te adoro-

Después de un rato, lo mire a los ojos y fue hasta entonces que noté que tenía unas terribles ojeras.

-¿No has descansado bien, verdad?-

-No, la verdad no, la mayoría de las noches me la he pasado aquí esperando a que te despertaras y si estaba en la casa, no podía dormir sabiendo que tú estabas aquí-

-Edward…-le llame la atención

- No me regañes Bella, ya con mi mamá y Alice tuve más que suficiente- eso me hizo reír un poco, hasta que relacione lo que dijo.

-¿Alice? ¿Ella está aquí?-

-Sí, lleva toda la semana aquí junto con Jasper- no podía creer que se hubieran tomado la molestia venir aquí y quedarse durante todos estos días.

-¿Quieres que la llame para que entre?- aunque sí tenía muchas ganas de verla y agradecerle el hecho de estar aquí. Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Edward a solas.

-Aún no- dije moviéndome de mi lugar con bastante dificultad- Pero quiero que tú vengas aquí- le indiqué el pequeño espacio que le acaba de hacer y él se rió antes de recostarse a mi lado.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados por un buen tiempo, hasta que recordé que aún había algo importante que tenía que aclarar.

-¿Edward?-

-Mmm- dijo en un tono somnoliento

- ¿A Victoria también la tienen encerrada en la casa?- me miró extrañado

-No ¿por qué? ¿Deberíamos tenerla?- me percaté que él no tenía ni la menor idea de que también Victoria estaba involucrada y el miedo que había desaparecido en mí hace poco, regresó con más intensidad.

-Creo que sí.- dije bastante nerviosa y lo mire alarmada a los ojos.- Edward….ella fue quién me tiró por las escaleras, ella y James están juntos en esto-

-¡¿QUÉ?- dijo parándose de golpe de la cama.-¿Esa….?- solo asentí y vi como Edward cerraba sus manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo saliendo de la habitación realmente enojado, dejándome bastante confundida y preocupada ¿qué iría a hacer?. No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Alice entró a la habitación emocionada.

-¡Bella, despertaste!- me abrazó.

-Alice ¿A dónde se fue Edward?-

-Dijo que tenía una llamada importante que hacer, pero eso no importa, ahora yo estoy aquí contigo-

-Gracias Alice, por estar aquí y por haber venido hasta acá para ver cómo estaba-

-Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que iba a venir- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Además, recuerda que también tengo que estar al pendiente de mi ahijado desde ahorita- eso me hizo reír, pero Alice se puso completamente seria antes de agregar- Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos, en especial a Edward. Teníamos que obligarlo a salir de aquí para que pudiera comer y dormir. Ese hombre te quiere demasiado-

-Lo sé- y era muy afortunada en tenerlo.

Justo en ese momento, un doctor entró a revisarme para ver que todo estuviera bien y que no hubiera ningún problema por haber estado inmóvil tanto tiempo. Me dijo que todo estaba de maravilla y que dentro de unos días y un par de chequeos más, podría irme a casa.

-¿Escuchaste Bella?, en pocos días vas a poder salir y una vez que lo hagas, podremos decorar el cuarto del bebé juntas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Ella nunca cambiaria.

-Por supuesto Alice- en cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera quejado, pero como se trataba de algo que era para mi hijo, no me podía negar.

- Conste, ya quedamos, pero antes- agregó con más seriedad sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. - ¿podrías decirme lo que realmente te pasó? La verdad yo no me trago ese cuento de que tropezaste en las escaleras-

-Alice, yo….hay algo que tengo que decirte primero…-le conté lo que sucedió con James desde antes de que nosotras nos conociéramos y lo que en realidad sucedió ese día. Cuando terminé, pude ver que en su mirada había enojo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso? Ese tipo se las va a ver conmigo, no me importa si es tío de Edward o no, te aseguro que él va a saber quién es Alice Brandon y esa zorra…-

-Relájate Alice, no es necesario que hagas eso, los Cullen ya tienen todo bajo control- en ese momento, Edward entró a la habitación corriendo y pude notar que estaba más blanco de lo normal y su mirada mostraba preocupación. Algo había pasado, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Edward, que pasó?-

-Es Victoria, mi familia no lo sabía y le pidieron que cuidara a James, pero en su lugar ella…ella lo ayudó a salir. Bella, ellos se acaban de escapar-

**De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdon... pero en verdad me han pasado tantas cosas ultimamente que me han deprimido bastante y por lo mismo no tuve nada de inspiración, espero que aunque este cortito este capi, lo hayan disfrutado.**


	18. Momento de cambios

BELLA POV

-¿Qué? ¿Ellos…es…es…?- no podía ser cierto

-Sí- Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.-Pero no llegaran muy lejos, mi familia ya los está buscando y le hablaran a tu papá para que nos apoye con las patrullas.-

-¿Pero y si no los encuentran?¿Si ellos vuelven a intentar dañar a mi bebé?¿Si…-

-No dejare que eso suceda. No permitiré que se acerquen a ti-

-Nadie lo permitirá- agregó Alice decidida.- Jasper y yo ayudaremos en lo que podamos-

-Tengo miedo Edward- le admití, me preocupaba mucho el bienestar de mi hijo. No quería que volvieran a intentar lastimarlo.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero te juró que no te tocaran ni a ti ni al bebé, si es necesario, permaneceré a tu lado todo el tiempo para protegerte.- dijo mientras me acercaba a él para abrazarme.

En ese momento, creí que solo me decía eso para tranquilizarme, pero cuando comenzaron a pasar los días, me di cuenta de que no era así.

Tal como él me dijo, toda la familia comenzó a buscar en los posibles lugares donde James y Victoria pudieran estar escondidos sin éxito alguno, incluso ni con la ayuda de Charlie pudieron encontrarlos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Edward no se separo de mí ni por un instante, actuaba de manera más sobreprotectora conmigo y cuando salí del hospital, no me dejaba hacer absolutamente nada a pesar de mis quejas, adjudicando que era peligroso que anduviera por ahí sola, embarazada y con un brazo enyesado. No me dejaban salir de casa de los Cullen a menos que fuera acompañada. Hasta me sorprendió que Rose también actuara de manera tan o más protectora que Edward.

Desde entonces, las semanas comenzaron a pasar con rapidez a pesar de la situación y cuando llegó la hora de regresar a la Universidad, hubo una pequeña discusión respecto a lo que iba a pasar.

_Flashback_

_-Alice, ya te dije que no sigas comprando tantas cosas para el bebé, ya ni siquiera caben en el cuarto de Edward- le dije en cuanto vi el número de bolsas que traía cargando._

_-No te preocupes por eso Bella, Esme ya me dijo que si era necesario, podía usar el sótano para guardarlas- ella definitivamente jamás cambiaria._

_-No es por eso Alice, yo sé que aquí hay mucho lugar para poner todas esas cosas, pero dudo que todo eso vaya a caber en nuestro departamento en Alaska- de inmediato noté una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro cuando dije eso._

_-¿Acaso Edward no te lo ha dicho?-_

_-¿Decirme qué?-_

_-Em…nada- definitivamente me estaba ocultando algo. La tome del brazo cuando intento subir por las escaleras para escapar de mí._

_-Alice, dímelo-_

_-No puedo Bella, le prometí a Edward que yo no te diría nada-_

_-Por favor- seguí insistiendo_

_-Lo siento Bella, de verdad creo que él es quien tiene que decírtelo- suspire derrotada y solté su brazo._

_-Está bien-_

_Me fui a descansar un rato a la sala pensando en lo que Alice no me quiso decir ¿Qué me estaría ocultando Edward? ¿Por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto?. No supe en qué momento entre mis pensamientos comencé a quedarme dormida, hasta que sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla._

_-Bella- escuche una hermosa voz conocida-Bella mi amor, es hora de comer-_

_-¿Edward? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-_

_-Hace como una hora- ¿tanto tiempo me dormí?.-La verdad es que no quería despertarte pero tienes que comer-Me ayudó a incorporarme y se puso al nivel de mi vientre- Espero que te hayas portado bien con mamá mientras no estuve- le dio un pequeño beso y se puso de pie._

_-Edward ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?- su expresión se volvió confusa._

_-¿Sobre qué?-_

_-No lo sé, Alice solo me dijo que tenias que hablar conmigo- sabía que esa no era exactamente la verdad, pero tenía que intentarlo. Edward pareció procesar lo que le dije por un momento, pero al ver que no sabía de que le hablaba, decidí ayudarle.-Creo que era algo relacionado con Alaska- su rostro mostró finalmente entendimiento y noté que se tenso un poco._

_-¿Podemos hablar de eso después?-_

_-Yo preferiría hablarlo ahora- dije decidida y él paso una mano por su cabello de manera nerviosa- ¿Acaso es algo malo?-_

_-No, claro que no- contestó alarmado por mi reacción.-Al contrario, yo creo que es algo muy bueno, pero no sé como lo vayas a tomar- me quede en silencio para que continuara-Bella, los dos sabemos que en un par de días te tienes que ir a Alaska y yo no quiero separarme de ustedes- sabía que su plural era para referirse a mí y a nuestro hijo-Por eso lo estuve pensando mucho y tome una decisión-_

_-¿Qué decisión?-_

_Vi que rápidamente busco algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y cuando lo encontró, saco unas llaves de él y de inmediato me las dio._

_-No entiendo-_

_-Decidí irme a Alaska contigo-_

_-¿Qué?... ¿Pero que pasara con tus estudios?-_

_-Los continuare allá- dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia._

_-No Edward. No permitiré que dejes Darthmouth-_

_-El trámite ya está hecho amor, ya no hay vuelta atrás- eso no podía ser cierto_

_-Tiene que haber una manera de remediarlo, llámales ahora mismo y diles que cambiaste de opinión- sabía que eso no era tan fácil de hacer, pero tenía que impedir que se cambiara._

_-No puedo hacer eso Bella y aunque pudiera, no lo haría- ¿y si tal vez solo se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarme? tal vez solo estaba haciendo todo esto para protegerme de James y Victoria._

_- Edward esto es un error, no es necesario que te vayas conmigo para protegerme, yo puedo cuidarme sola-_

_-Eso ya lo sé Bella, jamás he dudado de eso y aunque si me preocupa bastante, no fue mi pensamiento principal a la hora tomar esta decisión, o es que ¿acaso no quieres que vaya contigo?- de inmediato noté que su mirada se entristeció un poco._

_-Sabes que no es eso, es solo que no quiero que dejes Darthmouth por mí-_

_-Esto no solo es por ti- no supe porqué, pero ese comentario me afecto más de lo que debería y comencé a llorar._

_-No mi amor, no llores- se apresuró a abrazarme y tomo mi barbilla con suavidad para obligarme a verlo.-Lo que quise decir, es que esto lo hago también por mi y por nuestro hijo. Yo ya no quiero perderme ninguna etapa ni del embarazo ni de él, quiero estar ahí para ustedes, eso es lo que yo quiero-_

_-En ese caso, mejor yo puedo dejar la escuela e irme contigo-_

_-No Bella, entiéndelo, yo ya tome mi decisión y no dejare que tu dejes la escuela-_

_-¿Y si dejar la escuela fuera mi decisión? ¿No la respetarías como tú me estas pidiendo que respete la tuya?-_

_-Bella….-me dijo en un tono de regaño.-Yo sé lo mucho que amas tu carrera…-_

_-Y yo sé lo mucho que te gusta Darthmouth- siempre soñó con estar en esa escuela y sabía lo duró que había trabajado para conseguir entrar._

_-Darthmouth ya no me importa más, y la verdad, es que ni siquiera disfrute estar ahí. Pienso que un cambio me hará bastante bien- a pesar de que sus palabras sonaban sinceras, tenía que estar segura que eso era lo que deseaba realmente._

_-¿Y si te arrepientes?-_

_-Te aseguro que no lo hare- me miró de tal manera que me hizo darme cuenta que lo decía de corazón y yo suspire resignada._

_-Te creo- baje la mirada y vi las llaves que aún tenía en mi manos-Pero lo que aún no entiendo es para que me diste estas llaves.- soltó una leve risa y acarició mi mejilla_

_-Esas llaves son para nuestro nuevo departamento-_

_-¿Qué?- ¿Nuevo departamento?- Pero yo ya tengo donde vivir-_

_-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que te mudaras conmigo- aunque era tentadora esa idea, no podía hacer eso._

_-Pero ¿Qué hay de Alice? No quiero dejarla sola-_

_-No te preocupes por eso, yo ya hable con ella y con Charlie, y ambos están de acuerdo con esto, además, si yo fuera tú, no me preocuparía porque se quedara sola, creo que hasta ya está haciendo planes con Jasper para ocupar tu lugar-_

_-Eso no me sorprendería- dije rodando los ojos y eso lo hizo reír._

_-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te vienes a vivir conmigo?- noté su tono esperanzado y la verdad es que yo me moría por decirle solo una respuesta._

_-Sí- su sonrisa se ensanchó y me besó_

_–Gracias mi amor-_

A partir de ese día, comenzamos a arreglar nuestras cosas para irnos a Alaska y en cuanto llegamos allá, Edward me llevó de inmediato a nuestro nuevo departamento. Ese lugar era simplemente perfecto, no muy grande, pero tampoco muy chico, tenía dos cuartos bastante amplios, una cocina, una pequeña sala y un baño. Intente llegar a un acuerdo con Edward para que yo pagara la mitad de la renta debido a que no se me hacía justo viviera ahí sin sustentar ninguno de los gastos, pero tal como lo esperaba, se negó a que lo hiciera y me dio una buena razón diciendo que de cualquier manera, no podía seguir trabajando mientras tuviera mi brazo enyesado. Realmente empezaba a odiar ese pretexto.

Al parecer Edward no tuvo ningún problema para adaptarse al nuevo lugar, de hecho, creo que jamás lo había visto tan feliz como ahora lo estaba. Siempre se iba y regresaba de la escuela con una sonrisa enorme y a pesar de siempre estar lleno de tarea, encontraba tiempo para atenderme a mí y hablarle a nuestro hijo. Lamentablemente yo no podía compartir del todo su felicidad, debido a dos sobras que aún nos asechaban.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi compañera Ángela tocándome el hombro.

-Ehh…si ¿porqué lo dices?- en ese momento me di cuenta que ya no había nadie en el salón y me apresure a guardar mis cosas.

-Es que la clase terminó y mientras todos salían, me di cuenta que tú te quedaste aquí muy pensativa-

-Solo estaba recordando unas cosas, no te preocupes Ángela- le di una sonrisa sincera y pareció creerme.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- Y Feliz Día de San Valentín-

-Gracias, igualmente- había olvidado por completo que hoy era día de San Valentín, al parecer hoy había estado demasiado distraída con mis pensamientos, porque si miraba bien a mi alrededor, todo indicaba la fecha que era. Las parejas, los globos, las flores y me extrañaba bastante que Edward no hubiera hecho nada para la ocasión. Por lo general él era muy detallista, pero tal vez se le había olvidado y eso me alegraba bastante, pues significaba que no había gastado nada en mí.

-Hola Bella- vi a Mike acercarse con una rosa en la mano.-Feliz Día de San Valentín, te traje esto- me dio la flor.

-Eh, gracias Mike-

-Oye Bella, me preguntaba si ¿en la tarde te gustaría salir conmigo? Podríamos ir al cine o comer algo- no podía creerlo, ¿aun seguía con lo mismo? ¿Realmente quería salir con una mujer embarazada de casi 7 meses y que tenía novio? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza?

-Mike, yo no…- estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar, cuando sentí dos brazos rodearme por la cintura y unas manos colocarse en mi vientre.

-Hola mi amor ¿lista para irnos?- solo asentí y noté el desconcierto en la cara de Mike.

-Mike, te presento a Edward Cullen, él es mi novio….-

-Y el padre de su hijo- terminó Edward por mí en un tono amable pero bastante amenazante.

-Eh….mucho gusto, creo que mejor me voy, al parecer ya tienes planes- y sin siquiera esperar respuesta, se fue.

-No puedo creer que él siga insistiendo en salir conmigo, en verdad no puedo entender ¿a quién le puede atraer una mujer que parece una ballena?-

- A mí, mi amor, y claro que no pareces una ballena, te ves magnifica- dijo Edward besando mi coronilla

-Sí claro, ¿Cómo no?- dije con sarcasmo y lo escuché suspirar con frustración.

-Desearía que por una vez, vieras lo que yo veo en ti- en eso sentí una patadita por parte de mi pequeño Edward y mi novio agregó.- ¿Ves? También mi hijo está de acuerdo en eso- solo rodee mis ojos y no dije nada más hasta que llegamos al departamento.

En cuanto entramos, lo primero que noté, fue un hermoso arreglo de flores encima de la mesa y yo sabía exactamente quien las había comprado.

-Son para ti, mi amor. Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad- susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Gracias, pero no tenias….-

-Que hacerlo, ya lo sé. Siempre me dices eso y yo siempre te contesto que lo hago porque quiero- ya me conocía demasiado bien.- ¿Sabes? También le traje un regalo a nuestro hijo. Esta en nuestro cuarto por si quieres verlo- la verdad es que sí tenia curiosidad por saber lo que le había comprado y me fui al cuarto. En la cama había un enorme oso de peluche, pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue la caja roja que estaba enfrente de él.

-Ábrelo. Eso también es para ti- me dijo Edward y eso me extraño mucho. Hice lo que me pidió y tomé la caja. Lentamente la abrí y dentro estaba algo que no esperaba.

Un anillo.

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, sé que no me he aparecido en siglos y lo lamento, pero espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente este cap para perdonarme :) **


	19. ¿Boda?

-Edward…- dije sin respiración mientras volteaba y vi como se acercó a mí, lentamente.

-Bella, amor. Hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo- tomo mis manos con nerviosismo e hizo exactamente lo que temí que hiciera. Se hinco frente a mí y dijo:

-Desde el día en que te conocí, supe que eras una persona especial. Pero jamás imagine cuan maravillosa resultarías ser. Te convertiste en mi mejor amiga y confidente desde un principio, lograste comprenderme de una forma como nadie lo había hecho antes. Eres tan diferente a las demás que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti y no tienes idea de lo dichoso que fui cuando aceptaste ser mi novia. Desde entonces, cada día te amo más. Entre más descubro de ti, más me percato de lo afortunado que soy de tenerte a mi lado. Eres más de lo que cualquiera podría desear ser y me has dado tanto… Eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé, la madre de mi hijo, con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y si se me es permitido, por mucho más. Por eso quiero preguntarte, Isabella Swan ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Me miró fijamente esperando mi respuesta y pude notar el anhelo y nerviosismo que habías en su mirada. Yo simplemente me quede muda, abrí y cerré mi boca un par de veces sin decir absolutamente nada.

Sabía que Edward siempre tuvo planes de casarse y yo estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo una vez que nos graduáramos, pero ¿ahorita? Aún éramos muy jóvenes, no quería precipitarme como lo hicieron mis padres y terminar mal. O ¿acaso se sentía obligado porque íbamos a tener un hijo?

-¿Es por el bebé?- pregunté de golpe y Edward me miró confundido- ¿Es por él que te adelantaste en pedirme matrimonio?- su mirada se relajo de inmediato y se puso de pie para acercarse a mí.

-Claro que no Bella. Te lo estoy pidiendo porque te amo y porque sé lo horrible que es estar sin ti. Cuando creí que iba a perderte en el hospital, me percate de que la vida es tan frágil, que debemos aprovechar al máximo cada instante que tenemos en ella y yo no quiero que pase otro día más sin hacerte oficialmente mía- no me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar hasta que Edward secó mis lágrimas y me abrazó.

-Shh, no llores, mi amor. Perdóname, eso es lo que yo deseo, pero si tu aún no quieres esto. Yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites- en ese momento, me di cuenta que él tenía razón, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar porque yo no deseaba a otro que no fuera Edward. Además de que sabía que mis miedos eran demasiado irracionales, ya que él no era como mi padre y yo no era como mi madre. Tenía que tener fe en que esto funcionaria, ya hemos pasado por tanto juntos y lo pudimos sobrellevar ¿qué otra prueba buscaba?

-Eso no será necesario- dije en un susurró contra su pecho y después lo mire a los ojos.-Mi respuesta es sí-

-¿Si?- aunque lucía esperanzado, sabía que no quería precipitarse a deducir a lo que me refería.

- Si Edward, seré tu esposa-

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que realmente TÚ deseas?- lo tome de las manos y le dije de corazón:

-Jamás estuve tan segura de algo en toda mi vida- juro que nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz, me besó como si su vida dependiera de ello y después se puso al nivel de mi vientre.

-¿Oíste eso campeón?, tú mamá aceptó casarse conmigo- se levantó y me dio un suave beso- Amor, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho-

-Tal vez tenga una idea- me reí sabiendo que yo me sentía tan dichosa como él.

-¿Puedo?- dijo tomando la caja de mis manos y sacando el anillo que tenía dentro. Yo solo asentí y con mucha suavidad, lo puso en mi dedo anular.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es hermoso- contesté mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla.-Solo espero que no hayas gastado mucho en él-

-No lo hice- sonrió.- Ese era el anillo de mi madre biológica. Esme me lo dio cuando tuve edad suficiente para cuidarlo y me hizo prometer que si decidía dárselo a alguien, no se lo daría a cualquier mujer y que esperaría a aquella que fuera realmente importante para mí-

-Tú también eres muy importante para mí Edward.- lo bese y poco a poco lo fuimos profundizando. Ahora más que nunca, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Baje mis manos hasta su pecho y comencé a abrir su camisa con lentitud. Me alegraba ya no tener ese molesto yeso, que me hubiera impedido hacerlo.

-Bella- susurró entre besos-mi amor, no podemos hacer esto.- me separé de él y lo mire confundida.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque el bebé hace poco estuvo en peligro y…-

-Pero el doctor dijo que ya no había ningún riesgo, que podía continuar con mis actividades de manera normal-

-Bella, no quiero lastimarlos- noté la preocupación en sus ojos.

-No lo harás. Si el doctor me dijo que estaba bien, es porque es cierto.- acaricié su cabello.- Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo- pareció analizar mis palabras por un momento y yo me acerqué para besar su cuello.

- Vamos Edward, quiero celebrar nuestro compromiso- lo escuché gruñir y supe que estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería.

-Eso es jugar sucio ¿sabes?- me separó de él y me besó con fuerza. Finalmente tuve la oportunidad de quitarle completamente la camisa y pasar mis manos por su marcado pecho, haciéndolo gemir.

Me acercó lo más que pudo a él y lentamente, me llevó hasta la cama. Me miró a los ojos con mucha devoción y amor.

-Te amo Bella- acaricié su mejilla ante sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida- lo besé y continuamos demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amábamos por el resto de la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté entre sus brazos, notando que él aún seguía dormido. Se veía tan tranquilo y feliz, simplemente hermoso. Aún no entendía como él me había elegido a mí.

-Buenos días, dormilón- dije al verlo despertar mientras besaba su pecho.

-Buenos días, mi amor- acarició mi espalda.- Como me encanta esta forma de despertar-

-A mí también me encanta- puso su otra mano en mi vientre y preguntó:

-¿Te dejo dormir bien nuestro hijo?- sabía que cada vez estaba más inquieto

-Sí, esta vez casi ni se movió. Ahora el que me mantuvo despierta toda la noche fue su papá- eso lo hizo reír

- Tienes razón, pero yo solo hacia lo que su mamá me ordenaba, mi amor- me beso hasta que sentí una fuerte patada de mi bebé.

-Parece que alguien quiere hacerse notar- comentó Edward mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre.- No puedo creer que solo faltan dos meses para conocerlo-

-Lo sé- yo tampoco podía creerlo.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de ir pensando en nombres para él?-

-Sinceramente, yo ya había pensado en uno.- le admití.-Me gustaría que se llamara igual que tú- Edward de inmediato sonrió

-¿De verdad?- solo asentí mientras me volvía a besar, pero al separarse, se quedó pensando por un rato antes de decir:

-Pero amor, aunque me siento alagado por eso ¿No crees que será demasiado confuso si le ponemos así?- nunca lo había considerado y aunque no me gusto su respuesta, sabía que en parte tenía razón.

-No, no lo creo.- Edward solo se río comentando:

-Tan terca como siempre-

- A ver, imaginando que no le ponemos así ¿qué otro nombre tienes en mente?-

-No lo sé, podríamos ponerle Adam o Seth-

-¿Seth?- pregunté intrigada y él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es un nombre que siempre me ha gustado-

-Es bonito.- tuve que admitir.- Aunque prefiero ponerle tu nombre- Edward solo rodeó sus ojos y se volvió a reír. No volvimos a tocar el tema del nombre durante las semanas que siguieron, pero lo que si mencionamos y comunicamos a los demás, fueron nuestros planes de boda. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lució sorprendido por la noticia; incluso Charlie se lo tomo con bastante tranquilidad. Era como si todos lo estuvieran esperando. Alice era la más emocionada, ella quería preparar todo el asunto, el vestido, la misa, la fiesta. Siempre le hablaba a Esme para ponerse de acuerdo y ver diferentes alternativas para el evento. A veces parecía que era ella quien se iba a casar y no yo. En varias ocasiones tuve que detener algunos planes que tenía, ya que de no hacerlo, mi boda acabaría siendo la fiesta social más grande del siglo y no el momento íntimo y único que yo deseaba. Edward por su parte, no mostraba ninguna objeción ante las decisiones que se tomaban, ya que él decía que era feliz cansándose conmigo sin importar las circunstancias.

-¿Así que cuando es el gran día de tu boda?- me preguntó Jacob con curiosidad mientras limpiaba las mesas. Desde hace un mes, no podía ir a la escuela debido al avance de mi embarazo y como Edward no quería que me quedara sola en el departamento, pero él tampoco podía faltar a clases, decidí quedarme en la cafetería donde trabajaba antes con Jacob y su padre.

Al principio Edward no estaba muy convencido con la idea, ya que dudaba que ellos pudieran cuidarme adecuadamente; pero yo sabía, que su verdadero motivo era porque su relación con Jacob no era la mejor, aún se mantenía la tensión que se formó entre ellos el primer día que se conocieron.

Finalmente, después de varios días, logre convencer a Edward de que me dejara quedarme con ellos.

-Será dentro de dos meses, después de que nazca mi bebé- había decidido que no quería estar panzona para el día de mi boda, además de que sería algún muy lindo que él ya estuviera con nosotros ese día.

-Bella, sé que eso no me incumbe ni nada pero, ¿estás segura de querer casarte con él?-

-Sí, lo estoy, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Es que quería saber que eso era lo realmente querías, porque si te soy sincero, no me gusto nada como te trato la primera vez que vino a la cafetería. Ni siquiera te respeto por el hecho de estar embarazada.- comentó con un tono realmente molesto.

-Lo entiendo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que él no suele comportarse así, además, ese día sí tenía motivos para estar de esa manera, creo que hasta tenía derecho de haber reaccionado peor- solo de recordarlo, me hacía sentir avergonzada de ocultarle la verdad.

-Yo no lo creo así- agregó antes de seguir con su trabajo con las mesas, en eso llegó un cliente y yo me ofrecí a atenderlo. –No Bella, tú quédate aquí. Debes descansar- me dijo con firmeza antes de irse y yo solo cruce mis brazos con molestia. A pesar de estar emocionada porque faltaba poco para que naciera mi bebé, odiaba tener que depender de los demás para hacer las cosas. Eso era algo muy incomodo para mí y me costaba mucho trabajo acostumbrarme.

Mejor me puse a ver por la ventana un rato y observe hacia el bosque y a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Como Alaska no era un lugar muy poblado, al poco rato se quedó vacía la calle y me aburrí, pero cuando estuve a punto de voltearme, noté a una chica de cabello rojizo que doblaba la esquina. Aunque no la pude ver bien porque estaba de espaldas, me pareció muy similar a…Victoria.

De inmediato, comencé a temblar en mi lugar, sentí mucho miedo. Traté de pararme de mi lugar para ir con Jacob, pero en eso sentí una fuerte pulsada en mi vientre y tuve que recargarme en la mesa. Cuando me sentí mejor, seguí caminando hacia la cocina, pero no llegué muy lejos porque en eso, volví a sentir dolor en mi vientre y algo que mojaba mis piernas. Al ver hacia abajo, noté un charco de agua sobre mis pies.

-¡Jacob!- grité de inmediato y este no tardó nada en llegar a mi lado.

-¿Qué suce…?- se calló al notar lo que estaba pasando.

-Jacob, creo que rompí fuente- había llegado la hora.

**_No tengo pretexto para el tiempo que he tardado, solo dire que la inspiracion no estuvo conmigo por un largo tiempo y creo que se notó en el capitulo pasado. Entendere si muchos ya no continuan leyendo el fic, pero quienes si lo hagan, de verdad muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprension. :D Les mando un Abrazote..._**


	20. Nuevo Integrante

**Solo agregue unas cosas al final que considero importantes debido a que olvide ponerlas antes... Consecuencia de dejar el fic colgado por tanto tiempo. Agradezco su apoyo por la historia y su paciencia :)**

Jacob me miro sin decir nada, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar hasta que el dolor hizo que me quejara otra vez y noté que Billy salió de la cocina completamente asustado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Es hora, Sr. Black- le dije tocando mi vientre mientras disminuía el dolor. Billy de inmediato volteó a ver a su hijo esperando a que este hiciera algo, pero al ver que no se movía, le gritó:

-Jake- ni siquiera pestaño- ¡Jacob!- este dio un pequeño salto al reaccionar. –Jake, tienes que llevar a Bella al hospital-

-Sí, claro, el hospital- parecía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. De inmediato me tomo por el brazo y me llevó hasta su auto después de ayudarme a ponerme mi abrigo.

-¡AHH!-

Me vino otra contracción fuerte durante el camino y lo único que podía pensar era que quería a Edward, lo necesitaba.

-Jake ¿tienes… celular?- le pregunté con dificultad por el dolor. Lo vi buscar en su pantalón sin dejar de ver el camino y me entregó su celular. Inmediatamente marqué el número de Edward, pero este me mando a buzón y seguí intentándolo sin éxito alguno.

-Maldición- ¿Por qué tenía su celular apagado justo ahora?-Esto no puede estar pasando…-. Decidí entonces marcarle a Alice y al primer tono, contestó.

-¿Bella?-

-Alice, yo….-

-¿Ya es hora, no es así?- me interrumpió sin dejarme decir nada.-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien, respira como nos enseñaron en el curso, ahorita mismo voy al hospital-

-Alice, espera- dije antes de que intentara colgarme.- ¿Podrías… localizar a Edward, por favor? Trae su celular apagado y Jacob y yo ya casi llegamos-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Apago su celular? Ay, pero si tenía que ser….- murmuró algo que no pude entender.-Pero no te preocupes Bella, yo me encargare de llevarlo contigo aunque tenga que arrastrarlo hasta allá, nos vemos en un rato, bye- y me colgó.

Yo seguía pensando el motivo por el que Edward tenía apagado su celular ¿y si tal vez le había pasado algo malo? ¿Si James lo había visitado en la escuela o tuvo algún accidente?

-Jacob, ¿crees que a Edward le haya pasado algo malo?- noté que hizo una mueca antes de contestar

-Claro que no Bella, probablemente solo este ocupado o se le acabo la batería del celular, tranquilízate- tal vez Jacob tenía razón y él estaba perfectamente bien, solamente tenía que relajarme.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos llegado al hospital y me alegre que rápidamente me atendieran mandándome a un cuarto porque con el dolor que tenía no hubiera soportado aguantar que me tuvieran esperando por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco las contracciones se volvieron peores y me dijeron que apenas tenía una dilatación de 4 centímetros lo cual significaba que aún me quedaba un largo camino por delante antes de poder ver a mi bebé. Maldición, esto realmente era doloroso, no sabía cómo es que existían mujeres que pudieran tener hijos sin una pizca de anestesia.

-Doctora, ¿Cuándo me pondrán la epidural?- pregunte mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Jacob y lo escuche gemir de dolor.

-En cuanto llegue el anestesiólogo Bella, no podemos suministrarlo sin él-

-Espero que sea pronto, porque si sigue así me arrancara la mano- comentó Jacob tratando de alejar su mano de la mía.

-Eres un exagerado-

-¿Acaso no ves como mi mano se pone morada? - dijo señalando su mano y alcance a escuchar una leve risa por parte de mi doctora, la verdad es que yo no encontraba lo gracioso a todo esto, lo único que deseaba era un poco de anestesia y a Edward a mi lado.

- Claro que no Jacob, y lo siento pero no la soltare hasta que mi novio llegue, se supone que debes de ayudarme en estos momentos- Jacob abrió su boca para protestar, pero en eso escuchamos una hermosa voz en el pasillo.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella mi amor donde estas?-

-¡Edward!- lo vi entrar al cuarto y corrió a mí para darme un gran beso, al parecer en eso solté a Jacob porque lo escuche suspirar con alivio y decir:

-Gracias Dios-

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunte en cuanto se separo de mí.

-Perdóname cariño, tuve que apagar mi celular porque estaba en cirugía pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Horrible, esto de dar a luz es más difícil de lo que pensé-

-Desearía que no tuvieras que pasar por esto Bella- suspiró mientras acariciaba mi frente.-Pero veras que al final todo valdrá la pena porque tendremos a nuestro hijo con nosotros-

-Lo sé… aunque espero que eso suceda lo más pronto posible-en eso recordé que Jacob seguía en la habitación y vi que aún estaba sobando su mano.

-¿Cómo está tu mano?-

-Mucho mejor, ya regresó a su color normal, no pensé que alguien tan pequeño tuviera tanta fuerza-

- Ni aguantas nada-

-Si claro, ya veremos que dice Edward cuando le toque su torno de estrangulamiento- iba a volver a desmentirlo pero al ver la cara de nerviosismo que puso Edward, mejor me quede callada.

-Bueno de cualquier modo creo que saldré de aquí, al parecer mi trabajo ya término- comento mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida, pero en eso Edward se acerco a él.

-Jacob- pude ver el desconcierto en su rostro mientras le hablaba- Gracias por cuidar de Bella y traerla aquí -

-No tienes que decirlo, lo hice con gusto-

-Aún así te lo agradezco- vi que levanto su mano y Jacob la miro por un momento antes de estrecharla, sin decir más salió del cuarto y Edward regresó a mi lado.

-¿Y Alice?-

-Esta con Jasper en la sala de espera- soltó una leve risa.- ¿Sabes que fue hasta mi escuela para traerme aquí? –

-Suena a algo que ella haría-le sonreí antes de que me viniera otra contracción y cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba a que pasara. Entre más tiempo transcurría peor era el dolor que sentía, comencé a considerar el hecho de no volver a embarazarme jamás en la vida y de no ser por el apoyo de Edward, no sé cómo hubiera soportado todo esto.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir aunque con mucha lentitud para mi gusto y finalmente, después de casi 7 largas horas de estar así y de que me pusieran la epidural me dijeron que ya podía empezar a empujar, había llegado el momento que había esperado durante 9 meses, pero ya me sentía tan agotada.

-Edward ya estoy muy cansada, no creo que pueda con esto- le comente con sinceridad.

-Claro que si puedes mi amor, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco- besó mi frente sudorosa.- Recuerda todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí y ya falta tan poco para conocerlo-. Tenía toda la razón, habíamos pasado por tantas cosas durante mi embarazo, demasiadas lágrimas, miedos e incertidumbres. Recordé la vez que estuve a punto de perderlo, si mi hijo tuvo la fuerza para aferrarse a la vida, yo tenía que tener la fuerza suficiente para traerlo al mundo y finalmente tenerlo entre mis brazos. Tome la mayor cantidad de aire que pude y empuje con fuerza. Una vez, dos veces…

-Vas muy bien Bella, ya puedo ver la cabeza del bebé- me animó la doctora y aunque Edward se notaba deseoso de ver lo que ocurría, jamás se aparto de mi lado y me dejó apretar su mano todo lo que quisiera.

-Solo una vez más Bella- otra vez tomé aire e hice lo que me pidió, cuando de repente, escuche un llanto a lo lejos. Era el llanto de mi bebé y era el bebé más hermoso que había visto jamás.

-¿Le gustaría cortar el cordón al papá?- de inmediato Edward me volteo a ver con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto en él como para asegurarse de que estuviera bien que se separara de mí y yo solo asentí mientras lo dejaba ir. Note que su mano estaba temblorosa mientras le daban las tijeras y cortaba el cordón, en cuanto lo hizo, se llevaron a nuestro hijo para limpiarlo y medirlo mientras Edward regresaba a mi lado llenándome el rostro de pequeños besos.

-Gracias- lo escuchaba susurrar una y otra vez.

-Aquí hay alguien que quiere conocer a su mami- comentó una de las enfermeras mientras me traía a mi bebé ya arropado. Lo colocó en mis brazos con sumo cuidado y en ese momento sentí como si mi vida estuviera completa.

-¿Por qué lloras mi amor?- preguntó Edward a mi lado.

-Porque me siento tan contenta, no te preocupes, solo son lágrimas de felicidad- conteste sin quitar por un instante la vista de nuestro pequeño. Estudie su rostro, su pequeño cuerpecito y note que tenía ya algo de cabello del mismo color que el de su padre. –Mira Edward, tiene tu mismo color de cabello, estoy segura de que cuando crezca será igualito a ti- escuche una leve risa de su parte y alargo su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-¿Quieres cárgalo?- ni siquiera tuvo que responder porque su rostro ya me decía todo. Se lo pase con sumo cuidado y al verlo entre sus brazos, mí dicha aumento aún más. La manera como lo veía y lo cargaba como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera me hizo sentir como si me enamorara nuevamente de él. No cabía ninguna duda de que sería un buen padre para nuestro hijo.

-No puedo creer que nosotros hicimos esto- comentó mientras comenzaba a mecerlo lentamente.-Es tan perfecto- no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Me sentí bastante triste cuando se lo tuvieron que llevar pero sabía que después nos lo volverían a traer, durante ese tiempo comencé resentir el cansancio de hace un momento pero tenía cierto temor a quedarme dormida.

-Bella tienes que descansar un poco- comentó Edward con algo de preocupación

-No puedo ¿y si algo malo pasa mientras duermo o si James intenta robarse a nuestro bebé?- mi viejos miedos comenzaron a surgir.

-No permitiré que eso pase- dijo con cierto enojo por el hecho de pensar que James pudiera intentar algo así.

-Pero…-

- Lo cuidare mientras tú duermes-

-¿Lo prometes?- tenía que asegurarme.

-Lo prometo- dijo dándome un leve beso en la frente y sentí que finalmente podía entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo con más tranquilidad.

Durante los dos siguientes días, varias personas vinieron a conocer a nuestro hijo. Los primeros quienes lo vieron fueron Alice y Jasper, seguidos por Billy y Jacob y después de algunas horas llegó la familia de Edward y mi padre. Tanto Esme como Rosalie coincidieron conmigo en que mi bebé era una copia exacta de mi novio y aunque aún tenía los ojos azules, las tres estábamos seguras que se convertirían en un verde esmeralda.

En cuanto al nombre, Edward y yo finalmente pudimos llegar a un acuerdo y ahora nuestro hijo oficialmente se llamaba Anthony Seth Cullen.

Cuando lo llevamos a casa, aprendí que no es nada fácil ser padre y cuidar de un recién nacido por más libros de preparación que hayas leído. Afortunadamente, Esme se quedo con nosotros las primeras semanas para ayudarnos con él y la verdad es que no sé que hubiera hecho sin ella.

Durante las noches de ese mes aún sentía miedo de que James intentara algo ahora que nuestro bebé ya había nacido y muchas veces me quedaba observándolo por horas mientras este dormía en su cuna, Edward en varias ocasiones platico conmigo sobre lo poco sano que era hacer eso y yo sabía que tenía razón porque no podía vivir asustada todo el tiempo, afortunadamente con el paso de los meses esa necesidad de vigilarlo constantemente fue disminuyendo.

Aunque se nos complico un poco más la situación cuando Esme se fue y nos quedamos solos con Anthony, quien acababa de cumplir 4 meses, entre estarlo cuidando y a su vez estar asistiendo a la escuela, Edward y yo no podíamos estar más contentos, estábamos disfrutando mucho nuestro nuevo rol de padres, nos turnábamos para bañarlo y cambiarlo. Cada instante con él lo disfrutábamos al máximo.

Cuando Edward finalmente cumplió los 19 años de edad, comenzó con Jenks los trámites necesarios para el traspaso de la herencia y de la compañía Masen. Tuvo que apoyarse fuertemente en Emmett ya que a él le faltaba poco para graduarse en administración de negocios y como la carrera de Edward no tenía relación alguna con eso, comenzó a considerar el hecho de dejarle el mando de la compañía a él en un futuro no muy lejano, porque además era alguien de gran confianza.

Por otro lado, Alice me siguió ayudando con los planes para la boda, y como decidimos llevarlo a cabo en Forks, tuvimos que cambiar la fecha para los últimos días de vacaciones, lo cual ya estaba a pocas semanas. Me sentía nerviosa pero también me sentía muy emocionada, la verdad es que no podía pedirle más a la vida en este momento.

Todo era CASI perfecto.


	21. Alegría Interrumpida

**Agradezco a JosWeasleyC, nany87, EdwardKaname, georginiuxa, Deathxrevenge, LaLiScG, stewpattz, Paolastef, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen , Sofiita98, mmenagv, BABYBOO27 por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios. Trate de no tardar mucho en actualizarlo y aquí esta, intentare ya no desaparecerme tanto del Fanfiction porque ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que empece este fic, pero como dije antes: si lo empiezo lo tengo que acabar. **

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Rosalie en cuanto llegamos a Forks. Al ver a Anthony sentado en la carreola que llevaba, corrió hacia él para cargarlo y abrazarlo, verla actuar así me recordaba mucho a Alice, pero no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo porque su debilidad siempre habían sido los bebes.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?-

-Rose, él es tu único sobrino- comenté mientras reía y ella solo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, aunque note una leve sonrisa asomarse por la comisura de sus labios.

-Me alegro que llegaran con bien- nos recibió Esme mientras entrabamos a la casa y me abrazo –Bella cariño, te ves muy bien, ni pareciera que estuviste embarazada-

-Es cierto Bells, ya no pareces una bola con patas-

-¡Emmett!- lo regañaron todos y yo solo hice una mueca de disgusto porque sabía que tenía razón, embarazada lucía como ballena.

-¿Qué?-

-Amor, eres un insensible- comentó Rose mientras le daba una leve palmada en su brazo.

-¿Insensible? Yo solo digo la verdad- paso un brazo por su cintura y agregó- Pero así me quieres ¿no es así?- se sonrieron y se besaron por un momento hasta que Edward los interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

-Pues entonces tengo que decirte que estas bastante ciego cuñado, porque la verdad es que Bella lucía realmente hermosa embarazada de Anthony- tomo mi mano para acercarme a él y beso mi frente.

- A mí me parece que el ciego es otro- susurró Emmett haciéndonos reír a todos en la sala.

-Bueno cambiando de tema-agregó Esme - ¿Ya están listos para el gran día?- escucharla mencionar la boda aún me causaba mucho nerviosismo, más ahora que la fecha estaba tan cerca, pero al voltear a ver a Edward y ver el brillo en sus ojos por la mención del evento, supe que no tenía nada que temer, estábamos destinados a estar juntos ahora y siempre.

-Estamos más que listos mamá- contestó con tono de orgullo en su voz y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Alice va a llegar el viernes con las cosas que faltan- comenté y Esme pareció entusiasmada por la noticia.

- Excelente, porque hay unos detalles que quiero hablar con ella-

Después de eso, nos fuimos a comer y Edward y yo decidimos ir a visitar a Charlie. Era bastante interesante verlo interactuar con Anthony, ya que generalmente era alguien muy serio y que no mostraba mucho afecto, pero en cuanto veía a su nieto se transformaba en otra persona. Mi hijo era el único que lograba derribar por completo las barreras de Charlie.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer cuando se gradúen de la Universidad? ¿Se van a regresar a Forks?- preguntó mi padre con interés mientras jugaba con Anthony que estaba sentado en su regazo. Yo sabía que le interesaba saber la cercanía que tendría con su nieto después de que saliéramos de la Universidad.

-Todavía no sabemos papá, pero estamos considerado irnos a vivir a Seattle para estar lo más cerca posible de la compañía Masen- le dije con sinceridad.

-Cierto, olvidaba que Edward ya es todo un empresario- miró a mi novio con mucha incredulidad.

-La verdad es que no Charlie, aun me falta mucho por aprender para poder considerarme uno-

-Yo pienso que el hecho de ser dueño de una empresa ya es un gran avance, no muchos logran eso ni aunque trabajen toda su vida- se rió levemente ante su propio comentario.

-En eso le doy la razón, soy muy afortunado- acarició mi mano y me sonrió con ternura. De repente, su celular comenzó a sonar y al notar que el número era desconocido, se disculpo para salir de la sala y poder atender la llamada.

-Te noto muy contenta Bella- apuntó mi padre cuando Edward desapareció de la habitación.

-Lo estoy papá, como nunca antes lo había estado- pareció pensar lo que dije por un momento y agregó:

-Creo Edward es un buen chico para ti- eso definitivamente me tomo por sorpresa

-¿De verdad?- nunca pensé que lo escucharía decir algo similar.

-Bueno si te soy sincero, nunca nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero Edward se acerca demasiado- eso me hizo sonreír.-Nunca te ha dañado-

-Y nunca lo hará- le aseguré mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Anthony.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento mientras observábamos todas las ocurrencias que hacía mi hijo, me encantaba la manera en que él miraba su alrededor, como si todo fuera nuevo e interesante. Poco después Edward regresó a la sala, pero pude notar que estaba más serio y pensativo de lo normal, cuando se sentó a mí lado decidí preguntarle lo que pasaba:

-Edward ¿qué tienes? ¿Quién era?- parecía como si lo hubiera sacado de algún trance porque sacudió levemente su cabeza y me miró:

-Nadie importante Bella, solo era un asunto de negocios- por alguna extraña razón no me convenció lo que dijo, pero lo deje pasar. Acaricié su mano que estaba cerrada en un puño y eso pareció relajarlo un poco.

EDWARD POV

En cuanto sentí la mano de Bella sobre la mía, sentí que mi tensión comenzó a bajar y abrí mis manos cuando me di cuenta que estaban en puño. Bese la frente de Bella tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal, ya no quería preocuparla de algo que yo me haría cargo.

_FLASHBACK_

_En cuanto note que no conocía el número, salí de la sala para poder atenderlo porque generalmente eran llamadas relacionadas con la compañía que necesitaban toda mi atención._

_-¿Bueno?- la voz que contestó era la última que pensaba y quería escuchar._

_-Hola sobrino-_

_-James- dije en un tono entre sorpresa y enojo._

_-Veo que me recuerdas, me alegra mucho saber eso porque yo también lo hago, de hecho, he estado muy al pendiente de ti y de tu novedosa familia. Me entere que tú bastardito ya nació, supongo que debería ir a felicitarte-_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra acércate a nosotros James! Ya suficiente daño has hecho.- dije entredientes con un odio terrible al recordar que por su culpa casi pierdo a Bella y a mi hijo, mi razón de existir._

_-¿Y tú no me has hecho daño a mí? Me quitaste lo que me pertenece por derecho Edward, además no considero que estés en posición de exigirme nada, cuando el vulnerable aquí eres tú.- me quede mudo al darme cuenta de que tenía razón, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro: no dejaría que dañara a mi familia de nuevo._

_-¿Qué quieres James? ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que nos dejes en paz?-_

_-Quiero mi compañía de vuelta, pero como sé que eso es imposible, hay algo más que me podría recompensar….- de inmediato supe a lo que se refería, no podía ser otra cosa más que el único interés de mi tío:_

_-¿Cuánto quieres?-_

_-Un millón o dos no estaría nada mal para empezar- dijo con cinismo_

_- Te doy tres y te desapareces de nuestras vidas para siempre- establecí sobresaltando la última parte._

_-Vaya pero sí que estas muy generoso hoy sobrino, aunque te repito, no olvides que yo no soy el vulnerable aquí - noté su tono autoritario, pero esta vez no permitiría que me intimidara._

_- He dicho que te desapareces o no hay trato- mantuve firmeza en mi negoción_

_-Está bien, está bien tomare tu oferta, es demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, aunque me decepciona saber que estés dispuesto a regalar tanto dinero por algo que no vale la pena-_

_-Mi familia lo vale todo- establecí sin dudar_

_-Eres igual de terco que tú padre-comentó.- Pero eso no importa ya, que te parece si mejor establezco como me entregaras ese dinero porque no seré tan estúpido como para dejar que tú lo hagas, no vaya a ser que me tiendas una trampa.- lo escuche reír como si supiera algo que yo no, aunque escucharlo decir eso hizo que una idea se me viniera a la mente._

_-Bien, te escuchó….-_

_Cuando finalmente terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo, colgué y regresé a la sala._

-¿Edward escuchaste lo que dije?- sentí la mano de Bella en mi mejilla despejándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

-No cariño perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas- contesté tratando de usar un tono común.

-Eso lo puedo notar- me sonrió y agregó.- Te acabo de decir que voy a subir para darle de comer a Anthony-

-Está bien mi amor- tomé la mano que tenia sobre mi mejilla y le di un beso.-Estaba pensando en que podría ir a comprar algo para cenar ¿qué te parece?- analizó por un momento lo que dije y asintió.

-Me parece muy buena idea, quieres que te acompañe o….-

-No, si quieres quédate con Anthony, Charlie me puede acompañar- note su rostro de extrañeza pero no comento nada al respecto.

-Como tu digas, pero no tarden mucho- me beso en la mejilla y salió de la sala. En cuanto me fije que ya no regresaría, me acerque a Charlie y le conté sobre la llamada de James. Le comente que me había citado dentro de 2 horas en una dirección que no conocía para que le diera el dinero y que tal vez si nos organizábamos bien ahí podríamos interceptarlo y detenerlo. Charlie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y de inmediato nos fuimos al banco en autos diferentes; después de casi una hora de papeleos para poder manejar tanto dinero en un pequeño cheque, nos dirigimos al lugar donde me cito James pero con Charlie siempre tratando de mantener su distancia en su patrulla. Al llegar, me percate que no había nadie ahí, ni siquiera había algún auto que indicara que alguien pudiera estar por esa parte de la ciudad.

-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó Charlie cuando le marqué al celular.

-No, no hay nadie. Solamente hay una casa abandonada pero no hay rastro ni de James ni de Victoria-

-Ahorita te alcanzó- y con eso colgó.

Revisé los alrededores con cierto temor y rapidez, presentí que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Comencé a juntar todas las piezas de lo que estaba sucediendo y al hacerlo me di cuenta que James nunca podría conformarse con puro dinero, después de todo lo que le quite, jamás se daría por satisfecho hasta no herirme. Sentí como si me hubieran dado un cubetazo de agua fría, no podía creer lo ingenuo que fui. De repente, mi celular comenzó a sonar y note que era el número de James, fue entonces cuando temí lo peor.

BELLA POV

Después de acomodar a Anthony en cama de mi papá cuando se quedo dormido, baje a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y me percate que Edward y mi papá ya se habían tardado mucho, trate de no preocuparme porque tal vez solo habían decidido pasar a comprar otra cosa durante el camino.

En eso, alguien toco la puerta y fui a abrir; al ver quien era sentí como si mi cuerpo perdiera toda su fuerza, eran las últimas personas a quienes deseaba ver. De inmediato intente cerrar la puerta pero James me lo impidió.

-¿Así es como siempre recibes a tus invitados Bella?-

-Aléjense de mí - amenace mientras caminaba hacia atrás y lo único que logro pasar por mi mente fue mi hijo, tenía que protegerlo. Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera mis actos, comencé a correr hacia las escaleras pero James me tomo por el brazo y colocó un trapo en mi cara; sentí como mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse y mis parpados poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse.

**_YA APARECIERON JAMES Y VICTORIA! _**

**_¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? _**

**_Les aviso que ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia... _**


	22. Enfrentamientos y desenlaces

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A: **_

_**isabella-vulturi123**_

_**JosWeasleyC**_

_**mmenagv**_

_**Shiio95**_

_**madeki**_

_**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**_

_**nany87**_

_**georginiuxa**_

_**stewpattz**_

_**POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN:**_

BELLA POV

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me sentí muy desorientada y no logre ver mucho porque el lugar estaba muy oscuro, pero pude distinguir una figura parada frente a mi hablando por teléfono. En cuanto me di cuenta de quien se trataba, fue como si todos los recuerdos me golpearan en un momento y solo pude pensar en una cosa:

-Anthony… ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!- James volteó a verme y comentó por el celular:

-Parece que tú Bella finalmente despertó ¿Quieres hablar con ella?- ¿Edward? Lo vi tapar el celular antes de acercarse a mí y decir:

-Es Edward, hablaras con él pero le dirás exactamente lo que yo te diga ¿entendiste?-

-Estas demente si crees que haré eso- contesté tratando de zafarme de la silla en la que estaba atada.

-¿Segura?- no le respondí y agregó: -Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡VICTORIA!- de repente se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de mi bebé desde otra habitación, un grito lleno de dolor.

-¡No, déjenlo en paz!- comencé a llorar.-No le hagan daño, haré lo que sea pero no lo lastimen-

-Esa actitud me agrada más- sonrió James.-Ahora vas a decirle que…- me especifico exactamente lo que quería que dijera y después coloco su celular en mi oído:

- ¿Edward?-

-Amor ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?- se escuchaba bastante desesperado.

-Estoy bien Edward, pero necesito que me escuches ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo. Debes venir, debes venir aquí y James quiere que traigas el dinero que le ibas a entregar- odiaba tener que pedirle aquello cuando yo lo quería lejos de aquí.-Por favor, no traigas policías, no lo hagas…o ellos van…- mi voz se quebró.-Van a volver a lastimar a Anthony-sin poder contenerme más llore y James me quito el teléfono para seguir hablando con Edward, en cuanto lo vi colgar, se volvió acercar a mí y tomo un mechón de mi cabello.

-Muy bien, ese llanto definitivamente convenció a Edward, creo que debería darte un premio por eso-acarició mi mejilla y sacudí bruscamente mi cabeza.-No te pongas ruda Isabella, no olvides quien es el que pagara las consecuencias de tu desobediencia- eso me hizo llorar más mientras volvía a acariciar mi mejilla y mi cuello.- ¿Sabes? Hasta ahora finalmente estoy comenzando a notar lo que mi sobrino vio en ti, no eres nada fea y tienes un buen cuerpo- vi su mano bajar hasta el borde de mi pecho y tuve escalofríos por el miedo y asco que sentí.- Mmmm, estoy casi seguro de que también eres buena en la cama ¿no es así?, digo para que Edward pudiera perder así la cabeza por ti y meternos en este embrollo- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo se atrevía a….? Quería gritarle de cosas, pero sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a lastimar a mi hijo y eso era algo que no podía permitir, así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me quede callada y continúe llorando en silencio.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió después de eso y en lo único que en que podía pensar era en mi hijo y en Edward, en ese instante haría lo que fuera para que ellos estuvieran a salvo. De repente, se escuchó que tocaban una puerta y James corrió hacia mí para desatarme de la silla, pero antes de que pudiera intentar hacer algo sentí que colocó algo frío en mí cabeza y en cuanto volteé a ver lo que era, me percate que era una pistola.

-Parece que ya llegó Bella, ¿me acompañas a recibirlo?- lo sentí jalonear mi brazo y me guió hasta otro cuarto vacío. En eso lo escuché gritar:

-¡Victoria, abre la puerta!- no paso mucho antes de que la observara caminar frente a mí con mi bebé en brazos y de inmediato noté que Anthony traía una cortada bastante grande arriba de su ceja.

-¡Malditos! Es solo un bebé….- comencé a jalonearme pero James me acercó más a él y colocó una mano en mi garganta.

-Tranquilízate Isabella, sino quieres que le meta un balazo en la cabeza a tu bastardo- apunto su pistola en dirección a Anthony y mis ojos se abrieron del susto, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido y lo único que logre decir fue:

-No, no….- me relaje un poco cuando dejo de apuntar a mi hijo y regreso la pistola a mí. Baje mi mirada por un momento hasta que escuche una voz que conocía a la perfección decir:

-Bella….-

-Edward- note el pánico en sus ojos al observar la escena que tenía frente a él.

-Sobrino, que alegría verte de nuevo- era claro el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo- contestó entredientes y se apuró en agregar.-James traje lo que me pediste-sacó lo que parecía un cheque- así que suelta a mi familia ahora-

-Creo que los dos sabemos perfectamente que esto ya no se trata nada más sobre el dinero- presiono un poco más la pistola sobre mi frente y vi los ojos de Edward abrirse por el miedo –Aunque tener un poco más no me caería nada mal si te soy sincero, pero ese no es mi objetivo hoy-

-Lo que quieres es vengarte- estableció Edward

-Exactamente sobrino, sabía que lo entenderías-

-Entonces hazlo conmigo, no con ellos. Yo fui quien te quito la compañía, yo fui quien hizo que la policía te persiguiera-

-En eso te equivocas Edward, no solamente fuiste tú quien me arruino- sentí que su mano presionó con más fuerza mi garganta.-En realidad fue ella- me miró.-fue ella quien hecho a la basura todos mis planes. Desde que tus padres murieron y me entere de tu asquerosa existencia, lo tenía todo planeado, necesitaba que te fijaras en Victoria y te casaras con ella para seguir al mando de la compañía, pero no, esta tenía que regresar para entrometerse y arruinarlo todo.- sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo el aire, me costaba mucho respirar.

-¡Suéltala James!-

Escuché que Anthony empezó a llorar, probablemente alterándose por el grito de su padre.

-¿O sino qué harás?-

Edward se quedo estático en su lugar y me miro con tristeza por un momento, sabía que se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada.

-Despídete de tu Bella- comenzó a estrangularme con más fuerza, pero en este momento, se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta:

-¡¿TE ATREVISTE A TRAER A ALGUIEN CONTIGO?!- le gritó a Edward molesto mientras aflojaba su agarre.-¡MALDICION, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- en cuanto vi a James apuntarlo con su arma, comencé a jalonearme con toda la fuerza que pude para desviar su tiro, pero en cuanto lo escuché disparar, Edward gritó de dolor, inmediatamente lo busque con la mirada y al encontrarlo me percate que le había dado en el brazo.

-¡Victoria! Vigila que el intruso no intente nada- le ordenó James y noté que ella se veía un poco impactada por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que después de sacudir levemente su cabeza, dejo a Anthony en una colchoneta que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y con cuchillo en mano se dirigió hacia la puerta. Supe entonces que ese era mi momento de actuar, de intentar hacer algo, lo que fuera…. Así que como la mano de James quedo floja contra mi cuello, me fue fácil maniobrar para modérasela con fuerza mientras intentaba agarrar su muñeca con mis manos para evitar que me apuntara con la pistola.

-¡ARGGGHHH!- escuché gritar a James de dolor, mientras intentaba quitar su mano y comenzamos a forcejear por el control de la pistola. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él me venciera con su fuerza, pero solo esperaba que eso le diera ventaja a Edward de hacer algo, de repente, sentí las manos de Edward sobre las mías mientras me ayudaba a arrebatarle la pistola a James y al parecer él se percato de su desventaja ya que comenzó a disparar a todos lados mientras gritaba:

-¡Victoria!- pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado. James continuó disparando a donde la pistola apurara y en eso escuché a Edward decir:

-Bella, protege a Anthony- sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces hice lo que me pidió y corrí hasta la colchoneta para cargar a Anthony. Sabía que tenía que sacarlo de ahí, aunque por otra parte también quería ayudar a Edward, nunca antes me había sentido tan dividida como lo hacía en ese momento.

-¡Bella, vete de aquí!- me gritó al verme parada sin moverme y corrí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude. En cuanto salí del lugar en el que estábamos, lo primero que vi fue a Charlie con su pistola dirigiéndose a la puerta y en cuanto me vio, corrió a abrazarnos:

-Bella… ¡Bella! ¿Están bien?- guardo su pistola y solamente pude asentir.- ¿Y Edward?- sabía que solo pasarían milésimas de segundos antes de que se diera cuenta que él aún estaba en peligro y sabía que si lo hacía entonces no me permitiría regresar a ayudarlo, por lo que me apresure en darle a Anthony y saqué la pistola que acababa de guardar antes de correr de regresó a la casa, únicamente alcanzando escuchar a mi padre gritar:

-¡BELLA!-

EDWARD POV

Ver a Bella salir con Anthony del lugar me tranquilizó un poco a pesar de las circunstancias. Trate en la medida de lo posible que James no intentara dispararles mientras seguíamos peleandonos por el arma. Cuando logre acorralarlo en la pared golpeé su mano contra el mismo hasta que finalmente soltó la pistola y le di un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo tambalearse un poco antes de que se fuera contra mí de nuevo, logre esquivar sus golpes y le pegué con fuerza en el estomago haciéndolo caer de espaldas, pero fue entonces que note que había caído cerca del arma y al parecer él también se percato de eso, ya que se arrastro para agarrarla pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, escuché a Bella gritar:

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo James!- la vi de pie en la entrada de la habitación apuntándole con una pistola y aunque al principio James lució desconcertado por esto, le sonrió con malicia antes de decir:

-¿Vas a dispararme Bella?- se rió antes de agregar.-Vamos, los dos sabemos que no tienes las agallas para hacerlo-

-No me subestimes James, después de todo el daño que nos has hecho, créeme que soy capaz de lo que sea- al escuchar la sinceridad en sus palabras, de inmediato me acerqué a ella y le pase un brazo por la cintura mientras le quitaba con suavidad la pistola sin dejar de apuntarle a James. Sabía que no podría vivir con ella misma si lo llegaba a matar, pero la verdad es que a mí no me importaba tener su muerte en mi consciencia e inmediatamente pude ver el temor en los ojos de James.

-¿Ahora quien es el vulnerable tío?-

-Edward, no me harías daño ¿cierto?, tú y yo somos familia-

-¡Tú y yo no somos nada!- le grite molesto y dispare muy cerca de él. Iba a volver a disparar cuando escuché a Charlie gritar:

-¡Edward no lo hagas, piensa en Anthony y en Bella!- supe que tenía razón y lo odie, ya que a pesar de que realmente deseaba lastimar a James, tenía que pensar en mi familia y no podría servirles de mucho si me encarcelaban por asesinato.

-No voy a hacerlo Charlie- lo vi caminar hacia mí y después de darle a Bella nuestro hijo, se acercó a James diciendo:

-James Masen, queda usted bajo arresto por secuestro e intento de asesinato, tiene derecho de permanecer en silencio- le colocó las esposas y una vez que lo sacó de ahí, finalmente pude bajar la pistola. Sentí que Bella me abrazo y comenzó a darme besos por toda la cara.

-¿Están bien?- le pregunté preocupado y Bella solo hizo una mueca antes de mirar a Anthony. Fue hasta entonces que noté que traía una cortada arriba de su ceja y sentí mucho coraje, me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de haberle hecho caso a Charlie dejando vivo a ese sinvergüenza. En eso sentí que Bella acarició mi mejilla haciéndome relajar un poco.

-Tranquilízate mi amor, estamos a salvo- tomé su mano y le di un beso. De repente vi en sus ojos un tono de alarma y preocupación.

-Edward tu brazo, estas sangrando mucho- me había olvidado por completo de mi herida, ni siquiera sentí dolor hasta que ella me lo recordó, por lo que le di una revisada rápida y le dije:

-Estaré bien Bella, solo necesito ir al hospital para que me extraigan la bala- creo que en lugar de relajarse, eso la alarmó más ya que me tomó por el brazo bueno y me llevó a la salida. Al encontrarnos nuevamente con Charlie, mi novia le dijo:

-Papá, necesito llevar a Edward y Anthony al hospital para que los revisen-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón hija- contestó cuando vio mi herida y la de mi hijo.-Yo me encargaré de que estos dos- apuntó hacia su patrulla- lleguen a donde pertenecen- vi que tanto James como Victoria ya estaban en la parte trasera del auto.

-Gracias Charlie- solo me palmeó la espalda y cuando finalmente lo vi alejarse en su patrulla, supe que el peligro ya estaría fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre. Así que antes de que Bella entrara en el auto, la abracé con fuerza y le susurré al oído:

-Estaremos bien Bella , te lo prometo- besé su frente con alegría ya que sabía que jamás los tendríamos que volver a ver una vez que sus mentiras y secretos salieran a la luz…

* * *

2 semanas después….

BELLA POV

Mientras me miraba en el espejo, aún no podía creer que este momento hubiera llegado….el día de mi boda. Veía a una hermosa chica frente a mí que me costaba creer que era mi reflejo, usaba un vestido blanco muy detallado y lindo, mientras su cabello estaba agarrado con pequeños adornos blancos y azules que hacían resaltar su rostro, y su maquillaje era muy sencillo, pero era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Charlie ¿no te parece que Bella luce espectacular?- escuché a Alice preguntarle a mi padre y solo lo vi asentir pero también pude ver que luchaba por mantener sus emociones a raya. –Les daré un momento a solas mientras yo voy a revisar que todo esté listo, no olviden que tienen que bajar en dos minutos, no podemos empezar la fiesta sin la novia-nos guiño y con eso salió de la habitación.

-Alice tiene razón- comentó mientras se acercaba a mí.-Te ves muy bien hija- a Charlie no se le daba muy bien dar cumplidos ni a mi recibirlos.

-Gracias- me sonroje.

-Bella….¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto hoy? Aún está muy reciente lo de tu secuestro y podemos esperarnos un poco a que…-

-Estoy segura papá.- le sonreí. Después de lo que paso, Edward y yo decidimos que no dejaríamos que nada ni nadie nos arruinara este día. Mucho menos James y Victoria, ellos ya nos habían quitado demasiado antes como para dejar que nos arrebataran esto también.

-Solo quería asegurarme-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estaremos muy bien - sólo asintió antes de mirar su reloj y decir:

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos bajando sino queremos que Alice y Edward se pongan histéricos- se rió mientras parecía recordar algo y a mí me pareció extraño que mencionara a Edward cuando la señorita perfección era mi amiga.

-¿Edward?-

-Sí, hace rato que fui a su cuarto, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras hablaba con mi nieto - volvió a reírse y yo no pude evitar soltar una leve risa mientras me imaginaba la escena que describía.

Siguió riéndose por un momento y cuando volvió a ponerse serio, me dijo:

-Creo que debemos irnos ¿Estas lista?- me ofreció su brazo y fue hasta entonces que mis nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

-Sí, lo estoy- tome su brazo. Estaba lista para encontrarme con el resto de mi familia.

* * *

-Es nuestro turno- escuché a Charlie decir y tome un bocado de aire antes de contestar:

-No me dejes caer papá-

-Jamás- y con eso comenzamos a caminar hacia el jardín de los Cullen, realmente agradecí que este no fuera muy grande mientras me aferraba más al brazo de mi padre y pude observar a todos nuestros invitados con claridad. Vi a Esme cargando a mi bebé, quien se veía hermoso con el traje que le habíamos comprado y a Carlisle a su lado, pero cuando finalmente vi el final del pasillo y me encontré con Edward, no pude voltear a otro lado, se veía realmente guapo y me sonreía de una forma tan cariñosa que hizo derretir mi corazón. Quería correr para alcanzarlo pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, así que a paso lento pero seguro continuamos caminando hasta él. Cuando quedamos frente a él, escuché al sacerdote preguntar:

-¿Quién entrega a esta novia?-

-Yo lo hago- contestó Charlie y colocó mi mano en la de Edward. Alcancé a escucharlo decir.-Cuídalos- sabía que se refería a Anthony y a mí.

-Lo haré señor- y con una leve sonrisa se fue a su lugar.

La ceremonia transcurrió con tranquilidad y fue simplemente perfecta aunque la mayor del tiempo solo me la pase viendo a Edward, se veía tan contento y dichoso que no podía creer que en algún momento tuve pavor de hacer esto. Ahora sabía que casarnos era lo correcto y que yo lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía, cuando fue el momento de decir sus votos los dijo con tanta firmeza y convicción que parecía como un sueño, yo tuve más problemas para decir mis votos porque comencé a llorar pero aun así dije esas palabras con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- finalmente dijo el sacerdote y Edward acarició mi mejilla antes de compartir nuestro primer beso como esposos, fue pequeño pero estuvo cargado de sentimientos, de amor, esperanza, alegría y en cuanto nos separamos el sacerdote agregó:

-Tengo el placer de presentarles por primera vez al Sr y la Sra. Cullen- el mar de aplausos no se hizo esperar al igual que la gente que se acercó a felicitarnos. En cuanto vi a Esme caminar hacia mí con Anthony en brazos, grité:

-¡Mi bebé!- de inmediato me lo dio y lo abrace.-Te extrañe cielo- solo vi una pequeña sonrisa en mi hijo que yo interprete como un "Yo también lo hice, mami" y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello que estaba suelto.

-Gracias Esme-

-Sabía que sería al primero a quien querrías ver- y tenía toda la razón.-Muchas felicidades Bella- se acercó para abrazarme y agregó.-Te daría la bienvenida a la familia pero tú siempre has sido parte de ella, solamente que ahora es oficial- me sonrió antes de dejar que otros se acercaran a felicitarme, de repente, escuche un quejido de dolor por parte de mi esposo y a Rosalie decir:

-Con cuidado Emmett, acuérdate que todavía esta lastimado del brazo- pude ver que se sintió apenado por esto y solo palmeó el hombro de Edward. En eso Rosalie se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza:

-Felicidades Bella- se separó de mí y agregó.-De verdad lamento tanto lo que…-

-No tienes que decirme nada Rosalie, eso ya quedo en el pasado- solo me sonrió y asintió. Me alegraba que las cosas entre nosotras volvieran a ser las de antes, realmente había extrañado a mi amiga.

En eso, vi que Anthony levantó sus bracitos en dirección a su padre para que este lo cargara mientras abría y cerraba sus puñitos y en cuanto Edward se percató de esto, inmediatamente hizo lo que su hijo le pedía:

-¿Estas contento por nosotros campeón?- abrazó a Anthony.-Tu mamá y yo finalmente estamos casados- me sonrió y me acercó a él para abrazarme. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos hasta que Alicie nos dijo:

-El coche ya los está esperando afuera- Edward solo asintió y se separo de mí.

-¿Nos vamos de aquí Sra. Cullen? Hay una fiesta a la que no podemos faltar- eso me hizo reír.

-Por supuesto Sr. Cullen- tome su brazo y juntos salimos de ahí, para comenzar nuestra nueva etapa, donde sabía que el miedo ya no sería el principal protagonista….

**_¿FIN?_**

**_La verdad es que no lo tenía en mente, pero estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo. Gracias de nuevo por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, literalmente ha sido un LARGO CAMINO el que ha recorrido ya que lo empece hace más de 3 AÑOS, no puedo creer que tardara tanto en terminarlo, pero como lo he dicho desde un principio, lo que empiezo lo acabo... No sé si siga escribiendo fics despues de este, pero si lo hago seran cortos, solo de uno a tres capitulos porque no quiero que pase tanto tiempo como con este fic..._**

**_GRACIAS DE NUEVO_**

**_Nicole W.C._**


	23. Epilogo

_**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo final despues de tanto tiempo, tal como prometí: todo lo que inicio, lo termino sin importar el tiempo que pase para hacerlo.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo lo disfruten de la misma manera como yo lo disfrute mientras lo escribia. Se que mis epilogos son muy parecidos entre sí, pero de verdad me encantan los finales rosas. Tal vez en algun futuro haga algun fic tragico, pero hoy no sera el día en que lo haga.**_

Epilogo

BELLA POV

-A partir de las pruebas y testimonios presentados en la corte, el jurado encuentra a James Masen culpable de todos los cargos-

Cada vez que recuerdo esas palabras, una sensación de liberación me invade por completo a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Aún recuerdo lo largo que fue ese proceso, nos tomo meses para que finalmente se diera ese veredicto y Edward y yo no podíamos estar más contentos con el resultado, le dieron 60 años de prisión porque además de lo que intento hacernos a nosotros, Emmett se percato de unas irregularidades que había con el manejo del dinero en la empresa cuando James aún estaba a cargo.

Aún recuerdo con exactitud la última vez que lo vi en la corte, ya que aunque su mirada era dura y amenazante, por primera vez en mi vida no me causo temor de ningún tipo. Sabía que nunca más me podría dañar. Ni a mí ni a mi familia.

Por otra parte, a Victoria solamente le dieron 10 años en prisión por su participación en el asunto y aunque yo tenía cierto temor por el hecho de que fuera a salir dentro de pocos años, hace 3 meses nos enteramos que murió en un enfrentamiento que hubo en la cárcel entre reos y policías. Realmente me parecía muy triste saber que su vida hubiera acabado así.

-¿Mami?- sentí un pequeño jalón en mi vestido que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué paso mi amor?-me agache para estar al nivel de mi hijo.

-No encuento a papá- mi pequeño realmente se veía angustiado por eso, ya que tenía el ceño fruncido de la misma forma como lo hacía Edward haciendo que resaltara la cicatriz que tenía sobre su ceja.

-No está porque fue por tu pastel, pero ya no ha de tardar- acaricié su cabello y le di un beso en la frente. Se quedo pensativo por un momento antes de agregar:

-¿Y mis abuelitos?- se veía bastante emocionado por eso.

-Vienen al rato para celebrar tu cumpleaños- me puse de pie para seguir poniendo los adornos.

-¿Te ayudo?- me preguntó mi niño cuando vio que estaba ocupada.

-¿Pones esto en la mesa de la sala corazón?-le di una bolsa de servilletas y asintió.-Si quieres ve un ratito la televisión en lo que llega tu papi- sin tener que decir más, se fue corriendo a la sala. Seguí preparando las cosas para la fiesta cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta.

-Alice, Jasper, llegaron temprano- comenté cuando abrí y note que traían varias bolsas en las manos.

-Claro que llegamos temprano- estableció Alice-¿Qué clase de padrinos seriamos si no te ayudamos a preparar la fiesta?- dejo la bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor y comenzó a sacar las cosas que traía.

-¿Y Edward?- preguntó Jasper al notar su ausencia.

-Fue por Charlie al aeropuerto y a recoger el pastel de Anthony-

-¿Sus papás ya están aquí?-

-Sí, pero se están hospedando con la familia de Esme-

-¿Cuántas personas esperamos con exactitud?- preguntó Alice mientras contaba los platos de Cars que tenía.

-Sin contarnos a nosotros, 15 –

-Menos mal que tu departamento es amplio- comentó mientras observaba los alrededores, probablemente planeando como podría mejorar el ambiente.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Edward llegara con Charlie y nos ayudaran con los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Parecía que teníamos el tiempo realmente calculado porque en cuanto terminamos de arreglar el lugar, tocaron a la puerta indicando que nuestro primer invitado había llegado:

-¿Listo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños campeón?- le dijo Edward a Anthony mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Yo abro pa!- corrió para ganarle a mi esposo y en cuanto mi hijo abrió, entraron Carlisle y Esme, seguidos de Emmett y Rosalie.

-¡Tío Emmett¡-gritó cuando lo vio y corrió a sus brazos.

-Hola enano ¿Cómo estás?- lo cargo e hizo una mueca como si estuviera muy pesado.-Veo que ya no estás tan enano, ya pesas mucho- escuché la risa de Anthony antes de que le dijera:

-Ya soy grande tío-

-Ya lo veo, ¿Cuántos cumples hoy?-

-Así- le dijo mientras le mostraba cuatro deditos.

-Ya estás bien grandote, muchas felicidades Tony- le dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a saludarme.

-Hola Bella- me abrazó lo más que pudo con su vientre.

-Hola Rose ¿Qué tal tu embarazo?- pude ver el brillo en sus ojos ante la mención del tema.

-Fantástico, fuera de los calambres y los antojos, todo va muy bien. Ya solo faltan cuatro meses para tener a nuestra pequeña aquí- sonreí al comprender la manera como se sentía, ya que yo también estuve muy ansiosa mientras esperaba a mi hijo.- ¿Y ustedes cuando encargaran al hermanito Bella? No piensan dejar a Anthony de hijo único ¿o sí?-

-En realidad Rose, yo….- comencé a decir, pero una voz irritante no me dejo continuar.

-¡Edward!- vi a la "prima" de mi esposo abrazarlo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Tanya..-de inmediato pude notar la incomodidad en sus ojos.

-Que gusto me da verte, casi nunca nos visitas y eso que estamos en la misma ciudad-

- Es que él es un hombre ocupado ¿verdad Edward?- intervinó Carmen-Todo un doctor, casado y con hijo -

-Doctor aún no tía, pero ya dentro de poco- dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa lográndose finalmente zafar del abrazo de Tanya y se acercó a mí para abrazarme por la cintura. En cuanto Tanya se percató de esto, me mando una mirada envenenada. Al parecer nunca iba a madurar por lo que intente no darle importancia.

Después de eso, toda la atención se enfoco en mi pequeño Anthony, todo mundo lo lleno de abrazos y regalos, inclusive Tanya, aunque tengo que admitir que me dio risa el hecho de que mi bebé se limpiara la mejilla cuando le dio un beso. Posteriormente llegaron Jacob y Billy, y hasta el final llegaron Ben y Ángela, con sus gemelos Alex y Benjamín, quienes los habíamos conocido en el kínder de mi hijo.

Y así la fiesta dio inicio.

* * *

-Pide un deseo campeón- le dijo Edward a nuestro hijo antes de que apagara su vela y pude ver a Anthony cerrar sus ojitos con fuerza antes de soplar con mucha fuerza.

Mientras todos aplaudíamos una vez que apagó la vela, noté que mi esposo y Anthony se decían cosas al oído como cómplices planeando alguna travesura.

-Aún me parece increíble el parecido que tiene mi nieto con Edward- comentó Charlie mientras yo comenzaba a partir la gelatina-No dejaron ni una pizca de Swan en él-

-Pero tiene el carácter Swan, te lo aseguro- le contesté mientras le daba un plato y en eso Charlie pareció recordar algo.

-Bella, ¿ustedes se enteraron de lo que paso en la prisión de mujeres?, donde estaba recluida Victoria-

-Sí papá, sí nos enteramos, el abogado nos hablo para avisarnos lo que había sucedido-

-Si te soy sincero, es que aunque murió joven y de forma trágica, me alegra que ya no vaya a ser un peligro en sus vidas- no pude estar más de acuerdo con él.

-¡Abuelo ven! Ve lo que me degalo Jake- corrió Anthony hasta Charlie y lo jalón del brazo para que lo siguiera.

-Ahorita te veo Bells- me dijo antes de seguir a su nieto. Definitivamente nunca le podría decir que no a él.

La fiesta continuó su curso con mucho existo y creo que se termino bastante tarde para ser una infantil. Cuando todos se fueron, Edward me ayudo a recoger la basura mientras yo arropaba a Anthony, me costó mucho trabajo tranquilizarlo ya que parecía que la pila no se le iba a acabar nunca. Incluso leí su cuento favorito dos veces antes de que apenas comenzara a bostezar.

-Ahora a dormir cumpleañero, mañana tenemos un día pesado- me levante de la cama y le di un beso en la frente, justo antes de apagar la luz me dijo:

-¿Mami?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Crees que mi deseo se haga dealidad?-

-¿Qué fue lo que deseaste corazón?-

-Papá dice que no lo puedo decir- así que de eso estaban hablando.

-Pues entonces yo creo que si lo deseas con mucha fuerza, se hará realidad- pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta ya que sonrió y se acomodo en sus sabanas antes de decir:

- Buenas noches mami-

-Buenas noches Anthony- finalmente apague la luz y cuando iba a salir del cuarto, me di cuenta que Edward estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras nos observaba con atención.

-Que día- comente una vez que cerré la puerta de la habitación

-Lo sé, dímelo a mí- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.- Aunque definitivamente valió la pena-

-Definitivamente- suspiré en su pecho.- Aún no puedo creer que nuestro pequeño ya tenga cuatro años, el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido-

-Lo sé y han sido 4 años maravillosos- dijo antes de comenzar a darme pequeños besos en la oreja.

-¿Maravillosos? ¿Incluyendo los momentos cuando Anthony o yo estamos de mal humor?- le dije en tono de broma.

-Incluyendo eso - comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta mi cuello y sentí que poco a poco iba perdiendo la atención.

-Edward, no…- no me dejo continuar ya que ataco mis labios. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y Edward me recargo en la pared, pude sentir sus manos acariciar mis muslos levantando el vestido blanco que traía puesto y sin poder resistirlo más, me impulse un poco para enredar mis piernas en su cintura sin dejar de besarnos. Me cargó hasta nuestra habitación y cuando me deposito en la cama, volvió a besar mi cuello antes de susurrar en mi oído:

-Bella ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un bebé hoy?- inmediatamente lo aleje un poco de mí para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- me sentía realmente sorprendida por su propuesta.

-Amor, se que habíamos decidido esperarnos hasta que yo terminara la carrera y cuando nos regresáramos a Forks, pero en verdad me encantaría tener otro hijo contigo, sobre todo si hay posibilidades de tener una pequeña versión tuya corriendo por el departamento- me miró con intensidad.

-¿Estás seguro de querer eso?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Completamente seguro- me dijo con total seguridad y cariño.- Pero si tú no quieres...-

No lo deje terminar porque me separe de él y abrí el cajón del mueble que estaba lado de la cama para sacar una pequeña carta que había hecho apenas ayer y se la entregué. En el frente había escrito el nombre de mi esposo.

-Esta vez te la daré en persona- le sonreí y aunque Edward me veía extrañado, abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido. De repente levanto su rostro con una gran sonrisa y dijo:

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pensaba dártela en tu cumpleaños pero….-me interrumpió dándome un beso y no pude evitar sonreír en sus labios.

-El mejor regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado- eso me hizo reír y agregué:

-Al parecer ya no tendremos que hacer ningún bebé hoy, porque lo hicimos con anticipación-

-Pero ¿Cuándo?- realmente lucia perdido porque después del inesperado embarazo de Anthony, habíamos tomado muchas precauciones para que no volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Ya olvidaste aquel momento que tuvimos en la boda de Alice y Jasper? Cuando nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y no usamos nada- a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, jamás habíamos hecho nada así y fue fantástico. De inmediato noté una leve tonalidad roja en las ojeras de mi esposo mientras parecía recordar aquel momento

-Así que un bebé, ¿eh?-

-Vamos a tener otro bebé- le reafirme sabiendo que este embarazo iba a ser muy diferente al primero, ya que lo disfrutaríamos juntos desde un principio.

De repente, una pequeña voz rompió nuestra burbuja:

-¡¿Bebé?!- vimos a Anthony parado en la puerta de nuestro cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?.

-Sí campeón, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita- le contesto mi esposo sin lucir sorprendido por su presencia ahí. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba que nos hubiera visto mientras nos besábamos así?

-¡Sí!- corrió nuestro pequeño hasta nosotros y lo subimos en la cama. Platicamos un poquito con él lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora y realmente lucia emocionado, una vez que terminamos de hablar nos dijo:

-Los deseos de la vela si se hacen dealidad-

-¿Así que eso es lo que querías? ¿Un hermanito?- solamente asintió muy entusiasmado

-De tal palo tal astilla- no pude evitar decir y Edward soltó una leve risa.

-¿Pa?-

-Mande campeón-

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- Edward me miró sabiendo que nuestros planes para la noche se habían ido a la basura. Pero se apresuró a sonreirle a nuestro hijo y le dijo:

-Claro que sí campeón- inmediatamente Anthony se bajo de la cama y corrió a su habitación, probablemente para ir por su manta favorita.

-Ni modo, soy gajes de ser padre- le comente y me dio un suave beso mientras acariciaba mi aún plano vientre.

-Lo sé, te amo tanto mi amor-

-Yo también te amo Edward, como no tienes una idea- haría lo que fuera por él, era el hombre de mi vida en las buenas y en las malas, no tenía duda de eso.

Nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos antes de que llegara Anthony y cuando finalmente todos nos acostamos en la cama y yo estaba a punto de apagar la luz, escuche a mi hijo decir:

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- los dos lo volteamos a ver y en eso preguntó:

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés?-

Oh no…

**FIN**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CON EL FIC! CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS FUE UNA PASTILLA QUE ME IMPULSO PARA MANTENERME HASTA EL FINAL!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima,**

**Nicole W.C.**


End file.
